


• TWO • WORLDS •

by Tamatoa_SHINee



Category: SHINee
Genre: DisneyxKpop, DisneyxSHINee, Inspired by Tarzan, Keyrisa, M/M, Tarzan Jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 67,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamatoa_SHINee/pseuds/Tamatoa_SHINee
Summary: A Tarzan Inspired Jongyu Fic <3Jonghyun is enticed by Kibum to go on an adventure.  The goal: to visit Borneo in order to study its Orangutans.  Jjong accepts and he ends up finding so much more.____________________________"How about an adventure old friend?"Oh how persuasive Kim Kibum could be.  At 29 years of age, Jonghyun considered himself an intelligent man.  He was a professor of language at a top university, he was fluent in 5 languages (and counting), he was the main giver of advice in all 6 of his social groups, he was smart.  So how he found himself on a 3 week long journey across the sea, knowing for a fact that he Easily became sea-sick was beyond him.





	1. Son of Man

"How about an adventure old friend?"

 

Oh how persuasive Kim Kibum could be. At 29 years of age, Jonghyun considered himself an intelligent man. He was a professor of language at a top university, he was fluent in 5 languages (and counting), he was the main giver of advice in all 6 of his social group... he was smart. So how he found himself on a 3 week long journey across the sea, knowing for a fact that he Easily became sea-sick was beyond him. There was no other explanation than the sole fact he was just as soft-hearted as he was intelligent. Even though he was aware of the effect this journey would have on his body, he couldn't possibly turn down this peculiar offer from his friend of seven years.

It was 4 months ago when his old college roommate Kibum, now a doctor of Zoology, came to him offering him an opportunity to leave England and journey to the wondrous island just off the South China Sea, Borneo. 

"Jonghyun, I absolutely have to observe the orangutans in their natural habitat. My well-being depends on it."

"Kibum. You've seen and studied those monkeys several times. I've been with you on multiple occasions."

"They are APES Jjong, please be respectful, and that so called 'research' I studied is outdated. It's already 1893! That research was done over 15 years ago!"

"Alright Kibum, alright I understand.. you want to do your 'own' 'updated' research on orangutans which are 'apes' See? I understand. But.. if you are working on your crew, already have a ship, AND you know your destination. Why do you need me?"

"Jjong, you know one of the native languages of that island."

"Yes. Murut, I do. So do others."

That brush off caused Kibum to roll his eyes, this action surprised Jonghyun because in all this time he's known Kibum he's always kept his temper under control.  
"Jonghyun, I'm asking as a friend."

"How will your fiancé feel about you being gone approximately 5 months?"

"That is precisely why it is pertinent now! Once I'm married I'll be well on my way to starting a family. A journey like this would be too much for children. Do you expect me to wait another 20 years? By that time others will have taken the expedition instead. I NEED this and I need you with me. Being able to communicate with the natives would be a blessing. That way we're not just trampling on their land, I'd like permission and to perhaps receive further guidance on our journey."

"Others have visited the island before. What are you going to do differently?"

"They've visited to learn of the people and the land. I want to learn of the animals, especially the Bornean Orangutan. They've been my favorite animal since I was a little boy. I think it must be fate that my best friend happens to be a language master. I need you with me on this journey Jjong."

"Very smart. Playing to my pride and my sympathy." He let out a sigh and shook his head. 

Kibum smiled widely, he knew his friend had already backed down, but still he had to end it like it was still Jjong's decision to make, "It'll be amazing, I swear. What do you say.. how about an adventure old friend?"

 

That's how Jonghyun found himself dry heaving over the side of the ship. It had already been 17 days and nearly every one of them consisted of this. Once his stomach stopped clenching he straightened up and wobbled across the deck of the ship towards his soon to be ex friend.  
"How much longer. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Kibum rubbed Jjong's back, "Not much, I just received word from our navigator that land shouldn't be too far. Just hold tight my friend. How about you go lay down. I'll wake you once we're close."

Jonghyun decided to do just that. When he entered his private cabin he looked around to make sure everything was packed so that when it was time to go he could leave quickly! "I'll never do this again." He stated as he softly fell into his cot. He then let out a groan once he thought about how he actually HAD to do it again when they returned home to England. "Sweet mother of all. What did I do to deserve this?" His moment of self pity ended once he drifted off to sleep.

 

"LAND HO!" 

Jonghyun shot from his bed and picked up his packed bag before sprinting out the door. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he turned back into his cabin and grabbed his coat.. "Oh!" and his umbrella before running upstairs towards the ships deck. He spotted Kibum and a few other crew members pointing and looking towards the front of the ship. Jonghyun turned and squinted to where they were looking and sure enough just beyond the horizon was a speck of green. He rushed towards his friend. "That's it?"

"Oh, Jonghyun you're up. Yes, that's Borneo. Oh boy. I'm so excited. Jimin, be a dear and fetch my luggage. Thank you."  
Jonghyun watched as the young boy ran off through the door leading into the ship. "How much longer until the ship reaches the island?"

Kibum turned to him with small tilt of his head and questioning eyes, "It's not. We're going to take small boat the rest of the way."

"What?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Kibum-"

"We couldn't possible take this massive thing that close to the island. Think of the confused natives or animals and-"

"The crew couldn't possibly fit on the 2 row boats we have."

"We're only taking four."

"FOUR CREW MEMBERS?!"

"Yes, you. me. Taemin our cartographer and Minho our security."

"TWO CREW MEMBERS?!!"

"Oh, Jonghyun please do relax. If you're worried about be attacked, the natives are well acquainted with travelers. Their culture has been studied multiple times, all they ask is that we stay mindful of their land and people."

Jonghyun was seething. He took a few breaths to calm him before carefully speaking through his teeth, "I'm not worried about the natives. I know they are a peaceful people. I studied their language and culture for 6 years, I'm well acquainted. HOWEVER, we are going into a jungle! With wild animals! And you expect me to be okay with 2 other crew members? Just ONE of them being security?"

Kibum tilted his head again as he looked away, he tapped his chin in contemplation, "yes?"

"No. Kibum. You're the zoologist, you're fascinated by wild animals. I however have never owned so much as a hamster and every time a bird flies too low I duck! I was okay with this journey despite the seasickness and despite my fear of the wild all because I'll get to communicate with the Natives and I HOPED I'd be Safe while doing so!"

Kibum softened at those last words, "I assure you Jonghyun. We will be alright. The wild animals will be more startled by us, and if we stick to where the natives frequent the most we'll do well. Plus, I assure you. Minho is an excellent marksman. He's been on many expeditions and he has enough tranquilizer to but the whole island to sleep. I'm not saying we'll need it, but if that makes you feel better.. it's true."

Jonghyun regarded him for a little longer before sighing, "Alright. I trust you, but I'll never do anything like this with you again."

Kibum's smile slowly widened and he eyed Jonghyun filled with mirth, "Oh my dear friend, you haven't done anything like this yet. Don't speak so soon." Jonghyun grew uneasy under Kibum's stare. He believed nothing good could come from a dangerous look like that.

 

Taemin stuck his fingers in his ears while the screams coming from the little man started up once again. He looked at his companion in front of him. Choi Minho, they'd met a few times since they were introduced by Professor Kibum last month. Minho stared ahead nonchalantly as he rowed towards the island.  
"Would you like help?" He offered. Prof. Kibum was the other rower, but he was currently trying to calm down the other man, Taemin met him when they boarded the ship two weeks ago but he couldn't recall his name.. Johnny?

"It's up to you. I'm okay either way." Taemin knew others would feel insulted at the fact that Minho continued to stare ahead and didn't look him in the eyes when he responded, but Taemin was a master at reflecting rude behavior. Him and Minho would get along very well.

"In that case, I'll go back to reading." Taemin said as he smiled and looked down at the map. He heard the scoff but missed Minho's smirk. The map was of Borneo, it was dated '1877'. Not only was it nearly 2 decades old, it was faded and looked to be a rough draft. He would enjoy being able to draw up his own map, cartography was his absolute favorite thing to do. With the map reading and the sway of the boat, Taemin would be almost relaxed if the man behind him didn't start freaking out again.

"Really! I'm done for! This boat is rocking TOO much. There- there are Waves! Oh my goodness."

"Jonghyun please-"

"No Kibum. No! We are going to tip over!" Jonghyun was seated at the bow of the ship clutching both sides.

"Jonghyun, please. If you would just turn around, you'd see that we are quite close to the island."

"NO. If I move we'll rock even more."

Kibum released a sigh and reclaimed the oars he had abandoned. He started rowing once more as he tried his best to console Jonghyun. "Minho and I are in complete control of this boat. Even if we were to 'tip' we are extremely close to Borneo, my boy, we could swim from here."

"I can't swim!"

"We're close enough we could float!"

Taemin turned around and looked towards Jjong, "I am an excellent swimmer, if we tipped I could carry you the rest of the way."

"Yes, because I want to put my fate in the hands of a 12 year old!"

"I'll have you know I turn 20 in a few months." He smirked.

"My goodness Kibum! You've left it up to an INFANT to guide us through this island!"

Taemin laughed and gave his back to the pair once again.  
"Jonghyun, mind yourself. Taemin is a student of mine and the best cartographer I know. He is very acclaimed and many call him a genius of mapping, even at his young age. I talked to his seniors in the field and they say no one is better, plus this is an excellent event to have under his belt. Imagine having a trip halfway across the world as your first expedition!" Kibum smile proudly for his student.

"FIRST?!-" Jonghyun may or may not have blacked out for a minute, but when he opened his eyes he was met with 3 astonished expressions. They weren't looking at him but past him. Taemin was doing his best impersonation of a contortionist by the way he was twisting his body. "Wh- what is it you guys." Jonghyun was scared to look behind him. Was there a wav-

Minho was the only one to spare him a glance. "Look behind you and see." Jonghyun assumed it couldn't have been too awful seeing as Minho continued to row in that direction. Jonghyun slowly turned his head and when he was what had the other three so shaken, his breath caught in his throat.

London was full of brick and pavement. The most scenic views were towards the country-side. Borneo was completely different from even that. Never had he seen so much color. The water was turning from a sapphire in the sea to an aquamarine blue towards the shore. The shore itself held sand so pure looking Jonghyun had to remind himself it couldn't possibly be snow. What had to be the most startling sight would be the deep green. The Jungle. Every tree, bush, and plant was so close to one another it seemed to be a great wall. If he didn't know for a fact natives resided here, he would deem it was impenetrable. "It's.."

"It's beautiful." Jonghyun didn't have to turn to see that it was Kibum who finished his thought for him.

"Yes," he said quietly, "It's beautiful."

"I'm sorry to say my friend, but we'll have to do a little more rowing." This caused Jonghyun to turn back and stare questioningly at his friend. Kibum was giving his a guilty expression. "We are approaching the wrong end of the island, the native people are on the far side."

"It is alright. I apologize for my behavior. I feel calmer now that I see how close we are."

Taemin smiled at him. "Apology accepted. I have a headache but I'll still swim with you on my back if we tip." 

"Please don't make me think of it again."

"Sorry."

 

\---

 

Taemin, Minho, and Kibum followed Jonghyun as he kneeled before the tribesman. Jonghyun reached his hand out, palm up, as he stared at the ground. The other three barely got a chance to observe the natives that surrounded them with arrows ready, before Jonghyun said something in a foreign language and bowed.

From his crouched position Jonghyun stated in Murut, ""We've come to explore. I'm sorry we gave no notice. My friends and I are interested in the wildlife and are ONLY here to observe.""

Still looking at the jungle floor beneath him he heard, ""You want to take the animals."" 

""No sorry. Observe,"" Poor choice of words, 'observe' sounded like 'steal' in Murut, ""We want to 'study' them.""

Jonghyun held his breath as a pair of bare feet entered into his line of sight. Once he felt a hand being placed upon his upturned one he exhaled. They were free to stand, and so he did. He turned to the other three still kneeling. "We can stand. Keep to me and I'll do all the talking." The others followed and Jjong looked back at the tribesman. His heart accelerated as he looked from the native to the other few surrounding him. Those behind the shrubbery still held arrows and spears pointing towards him, but he wasn't afraid. They were so beautiful. The beaded clothing and intricate cloths falling off their bodies was something he'd only seen in drawings when he studied their culture years ago. They were even more magnificent in person.

""I am Jonghyun. I am the only one of my companions who understands and speaks your language. This is Kibum,"" Kibum stepped forward and the mention of his name and quickly bowed his head, ""He is the leader of this quest. He wishes to 'study' the orangutans native to this island.""

The tribesman nodded once and looked towards the other two waiting for their introductions.  
""The shorter one with the compass and paper in his hands is Taemin. He is our youngest and he wishes to draw a map of the island. The one we have is very old.""

""That one is a male?"" Taemin looked questioningly at Jonghyun who nodded and attempted to stifle his laughter after the native pointed towards him. It was obvious they were talking about him. He'd have to ask Jonghyun later for at this moment, the native and translator turned towards the security of the group. ""That one has a weapon. A.. gun?""

""Oh yes.. no,don't be afraid. It is called a tranquilizer. It doesn't have bullets. It's not for killing. We are wary of some of the creatures that might attack. It will only put them to sleep for a short while""

These words didn't seem to satiate the native, he continued to glare at the gun. ""You will not be permitted to see my people with that weapon. You will turn around and-""

""Please sir. I only know Murut. I am unfamiliar with the languages spoken by the other tribes on this island."" Jonghyun turned towards Minho and waved him forward. Minho slowly stepped towards the two in the middle. ""This is Minho. He is our security. It us only us four on this island, however, we do have a ship far off in the sea. Yes, he has a gun, but please it is for when we go into the jungle. If you would like. When we are with your people.. You may hold onto it.""

The only thing Jonghyun could hear was the pounding of his heart as him and the tribesman regarded one another. The silence was broken by the native, ""That is the Only gun?""

""Yes sir. It is the only gun- tranquilizer."" Jonghyun turned to a confused Minho, "We may need to give them the gun."

"What? No. Are you insane? Do you not see the fourteen arrows aimed at us?"

"I'm well aware."

"There are leopards, apes, rhinos-"

"I understand Minho, it's just--"

""It seems your friend does not want to give up his weapon"" interjected the Native. ""I sense his fear. Is it the animals? Or us?""

""B-both sir. He spoke about the leopards and the- the arrows sir."" Jonghyun tried his best to maintain eye contact and not flinch as the native approached him. 

The tribesman stopped inches away from Jonghyun. He was, of course, a few inches taller causing the latter to look up. The native looked into deeply Jonghyun's eyes as if searching for something within them. Jonghyun was able to keep from shaking until the native abruptly backed away and raised his fist. Immediately the surrounding tribesmen lowered their weapons and Kibum's crew exhaled loudly. ""I see no deceit in your eyes. We've turned away many travelers for far less, but I can tell you are genuine. I will allow your companion to keep his.. 'trankeeliser' and you all will be able to set up your supplies on the beach near our village where we can keep a close eye on you.""

""Yes sir-""

""And offer assistance if needed.""

""Thank you sir.""

 

\---

 

Thirteen days passed and still the tribe stayed wary of the group. They did however offer food and water and frequently worked with Jonghyun and Taemin on mapping. They told of where the other tribes were located and how to avoid them. Kibum was excited to learn that the Murut people were very much aware of where the orangutan frequented. 

By the time the first month passed, both sides were more comfortable with one another. Neither the natives or Kibum's group gave each other a reason to be defensive. Currently the group was packed and ready to venture into the jungle in search of the red apes. The natives had provided an incredibly detailed description of the island in which Taemin was able to draft (he'd add more as he went along of course.) Nakarra, the native who allowed them to enter the camp, was later revealed to be the prince of his people. He convinced his father to let the travelers stay near by and once trust was established, he even offered to let one of his men accompany them on their journey.

""Imok"" Jonghyun addressed the native who will guide them. He and the other's sat around one of the campfires. There was a meal being held for their send off in the morning. The time he's spent here so far has been extraordinary. His Murut has improved immensely and his appreciation for the native people has increased as well. The way they are one with nature is awe-inspiring, he honestly could care less about those monkeys Kibum is set on finding. ""You are certain you wish to join us?""

The young boy, certainly no older than 17 nodded enthusiastically. ""I've travelled almost everywhere on this island my whole life, but I've never been allowed to be too close to the animals. They fascinate me.""

Jonghyun his best to make the smile on his face seem genuine, it's just.. animals really weren't that 'fascinating' to him.

""Also,"" Imok added, ""Since we are visiting the orangutans, I want to see about the man who lives among them.""

""IMOK!"" Jonghyun was startled out of his confused state by an elder tribeswoman chastising his soon-to-be companion. ""Enough of that falsity."" She turned towards Jonghyun. ""He has quite the imagination, him and several other youngsters wont shut up about the man among the apes.""

""Mother it's true! Uncle t-""

""Imok! It is not real.""

""It is!""  
""It is."" Another voiced joined in. The surrounding villagers who had started to stare at the bickering mother and son were now quiet as they watched the prince of their people join them. Several started to bow until he raised his fist indicating for them to resume in their festivities. ""I've heard word and accounts from the other tribes. The one they call Onew was indeed raised by apes and he is indeed a man.""

Kibum must've noticed the confused look on Jonghyun's face so he mouthed to him 'what's wrong' but Jonghyun ignored him as he had to hear more of this weird tale. ""Nakarra.. sir. I don't understand.""

""There has been a rumor for many seasons about a man raised by the red apes. He was spotted as a child swinging through the trees with the others. At first it was tales of a bald ape, but these stories have grown and there have been more sightings. I've never seen him myself, but I have no reason to not believe my kin especially since all accounts add up.""

Jonghyun looked away from the prince. There's no way this was believable. He finally looked over to his group. They all looked confused. He told them of what was said and they all had different reactions. Kibum was fascinated, Taemin was neutral stating a lame 'excellent, maybe we'll spot him too' before going back to his map, and Minho's expression mirrored Jonghyun's: unimpressed. He could tell Minho felt the same as him, a human couldn't be raised by orangutans. Jonghyun decided not to dwell on absurdities. 

Jonghyun reached into his satchel seated at his feet and pulled out his pocket watch, a family heirloom. After checking the time he turned back to his old friend and excused them both from the tribeswoman teaching Kibum how to bead a necklace. "Key, let's head back to camp. I'm tired and we have quite the journey ahead of us."

"Very well. Taemin, Minho, let us part and say our goodbyes." The four did just that as they waited for Imok to gather his things. He was going to go back to their camp tonight and leave with them in the morning. After a long hug from his mother and a pat on the back from his prince, Imok ran after the four travelers excitedly. This was his time to prove he'd become a man. He would lead these people to their destination and back, and he'd keep them safe along the way.

 

\---

 

""How are you enjoying your shorts?"" Jonghyun laughed at the awkwardly walking native.

""They are.. different. Better than these..""

""Shoes.""

""Yes, shoose.""

""I do apologize, but I feel these will help you travel better with us. Sorry for your discomfort, it's different from where we came from, we are use to covering ourselves..""

""I understand. You all were able to be around my tribe with respect so I can wear this with respect for you.""

""Thank you."" The natives had worn clothes. Loin cloths for men and bamboo petticoat dresses for the women. However their nudity was not completely concealed. Kibum's crew did however make no mention of it, but it was obvious that Taemin paid more attention to his mapping that usual and Minho took to staring at the sky rather than at the people around him.

They've been walking for 5 days now. The heat is almost unbearable especially with the heavy bags they all carried, but Jonghyun had to give Kibum credit on choosing his crew. No one complained and because of that Jonghyun tried his hardest to keep face. After that boat incident, he's been steadily trying to rebuild his credit as a man. Hopefully the whole 'convincing the natives not to behead us' helped drastically.

"Alright. Taemin where are we now?"

"We should be nearing the Rajang River by now. Once we're able to cross we'll be entering the orangutan county the natives talked about." 

Jonghyun looked to Imok, translated, and asked if that was true. Imok looked at the map in Taemin's hands and nodded.

Nearing the river, Taemin let Imok lead. The native guided them to an assortment of rafts tied to trees along the water. Imok looked to Jonghyun to translate, ""This is how we cross the river.""

Jonghyun let his group know and Kibum spoke up, "Do try not to freak out this time. These rafts could ACTUALLY flip in this water."

"Kibum, I'm well aware of what not to do. I don't need you to remind me not to freak out especially since this water in so muddy, I have no idea what's in it. There could be creatures not yet discovered waiting to swallow me whole if I fall into the water. I don't need to be told to know that."

"Jonghyun. Please."

Taemin took this opportunity to chime in hoping to help the situation, "Just remember I'm an excellent swimmer if you do fall."

Taemin's smile didn't falter as his elder stared at him unimpressed, "Taemin. Please."

 

\---

 

"I think this is a good place to set up camp." Kibum told Minho. The latter nodded and placed his gun at his feet as he took off his back pack. The other three weren't too far behind. "We're in Orangutan Country, Oh I'm so excited. We could wake up and be surrounded by dozens of them."

Jonghyun who had started pulling out his gear to build his tent, paused mid crouch. "Please do not curse us with words like that Kibum."

"Sorry for your fear old friend, but I have never felt such excitement."

"I'll be sure to let Ms. Arisa know that monkeys come before her in your heart."

"Apes. Jonghyun, Apes. And it's a different excitement. I've wanted to see them in their natural habitat since I was a small boy."

All joking aside, Jonghyun smiled at his friend's expression. Kibum looked like he'd turned into to that 'small boy' once again, his glee was so evident.

They set up camp for the night. Since they were each carrying so much and didn't want to do any extra packing, the decided to only put up two tents. They were large enough to be able to stand up straight when walking in the middle of them. Kibum and Taemin shared the largest one and Jonghyun INSISTED on having the security near him, so he and Minho shared. Imok, who declined at first to sleep in a tent, was easily persuaded by Kibum to share with them.

As they sat around the campfire Kibum spoke up, "We'll stay for a few days in this area. If it seems safe enough, this will be our base for the remainder of our journey." He gestured for Jonghyun to translate.

Jonghyun nodded at the words Imok spoke to him before relaying them to his group, "Imok says this close to the river, the only nuisance we have to worry about are s- snakes. It's prime land. This clearing is close to a spring where we can gather water and the fish in the river are safe to eat. Although we are in Orangutan Country, we still would need to trek to find where they habit."

"That's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Now, just ask him if he could teach us how to fish." 

Imok's eyes widened when the message was relayed to him, causing laughter to erupt from the group. Their first night ended peacefully.

 

\---

 

After their test days ended, and Jonghyun was lucky enough to see no snakes, Kibum deemed it time to actually set up camp. From one of the sacks Minho carried, a large canopy was set up in the middle of the clearing. A sturdy table Imok constructed out of twigs, bark, and vines was seated beneath it. Around the table stood Kibum and Taemin as they overlooked the map.

Jonghyun was coming out of his tent with only his satchel. He was elated they finally set up camp so that on their trek today he could leave his heavy luggage. His shoulders and back couldn't handle it any more. Today they were going to learn how to fish. They still had fruit and dried meat from the villagers left, but they were in the need for something fresh and today's weather was ideal.

A gentle breeze rustled through the trees causing Jjong's dark hair and linen white shirt to softly flutter. He exhaled in relief, the humidity had calmed down since yesterday. He was envious that his companions packed shorts, the coolest thing he brought was his calf-length tan breeches, but for now they worked excellently. 

""Jjong"" Imok had a hard time pronouncing his full name, ""Are you excited to fish today? It's your first time correct?""

""I'm excited to watch you all fish today, I'm going no where near that murky water until I have to pass it when we go back to your village.""

Imok laughed at that. In the short time he's known Jjong, he's been surprised at how the short man was so unaccustomed and uncomfortable with the wild. Since mother nature has been all Imok has known, Jjong's behavior is quite interesting to the young native. ""Jjong, sir. Every time you speak you show a different color, I've never seen."" Imok felt he had to elaborate when Jonghyun looked at him questioningly. ""I imagine this is what researchers feel like when studying my people.""

Jonghyun chuckled at that while ducking his head to hide his blush, ""Yes, I believe I must seem very perculiar to you.""

""More so than the others. They seem more comfortable.""

He started walking towards the others under the canopy as he continued, ""I don't dislike it. I'm much less afraid now. It's just not my element. I'm used to seeing buildings stretching all around me, pavement under my feet, and horses dragging carriages on my side. So to be in the middle of nature with trees taller than what I can see, with dirt and fresh earth beneath me, and wild- unfamiliar- sounds around me... I'm, in a way, humbled because of the unknown. You're world is very beautiful Imok and I thank you for joining us and letting us see it's.. 'colors'""

The young boy smiled at his elder, it felt nice to be able to feel so important and he reminded himself once again how much he was going to do his best to guide and protect these people.

 

If only he could teach them how to fish properly.. No, it wasn't his teaching. It was definitely them. He was teaching them exactly how it's been taught for generations by his people. It's just.. these people cant seem to get it.

"Ow Taemin! For the love of the almighty.. Don't swing your hook so close to me. I don't want my glasses to be flung into the water! We'll never find them again."

"Professor, you're doing worse than me.. sir."

Jonghyun laughed at the trio to his right. He sat perched on a large boulder near the river, he wasn't getting any closer to the water.. no way. Minho wasn't doing quite as bad as the other two, but Jonghyun laughed at his serious face. It seemed the tall man was determined to catch something today. It's not like they wouldn't have fish tonight. Each time Imok showed them how to toss their line in the water and dangle it so it would attract fish, he caught one. And Imok showed them.. several times.

Everyone's attention was directed towards the security when he let out an uncharacteristic, "Ah ha!" When he yanked his line out of the water, a decent-sized fish came with it. "Finally." He finished coolly.

Imok praised Minho with a small clap. "He said well done."

Minho looked to the small man perched on the rocks. He smiled, trying to stifle his giddiness at the catch, "Yes, I gathered. Now," he unhooked his fish and tossed it on the tarp with the others, "for the next one."

Jonghyun laughed at the younger one's determination. Seeing Minho succeed made Kibum once again throw his line in the water. He tightly gripped the stick in his hands as he waited -hoped- for a fish. Taemin was still trying to figure out how to properly toss the line resulting in Imok leaving Jjong's side and showing the youngster- once again- how to do it.

 

More time passed and Jonghyun grew bored. There's only so much excitement that can come from fishing. Adjusting his satchel on his shoulders so that it now sat in front of him, Jonghyun opened it and pulled out his drawing pad and pencil. He flipped to a new page and started to sketch the water in front of him. After a while the conversation to his right was blocked out by his concentration. He was so into putting every detail he barely noticed how his troupe moved a bit down stream. 

A rustle in the bush near him broke his concentration. His head snapped towards the noise thinking it was a snake. He deemed he was safe up on his boulder if one did pop out. He looked to his right and saw his group had moved but was still close enough to help if needed. Jonghyun stared at the bush behind him once again. When no sound was made he looked around at the surrounding trees. Thick vines fell from them barely swaying, there was so much vegetation that the light peeking from above seemed almost green itself. Jonghyun decided this was a much better view than the muddy water and turned the rest of his body- and a new page- to start drawing it.

Starting at the bush because Jonghyun was still suspicious of it. He almost fell into his deep concentration when a creature jumped out of it. While clutching his chest he was glad he withheld his screech and didn't throw his notebook, because the 'creature' was just a small monkey.

Aside from the fish and -a few snakes- this was the first animal Jjong had encountered during these past few weeks. The monkey seemed to be chasing a grasshopper that kept evading it. Being wary of animals all his life, but seeing this baby monkey struggle to catch a bug had Jonghyun thinking one thing.. "adorable." He let out.

After watching it struggle a little more, Jonghyun decide to reach into his bag and pull out a few berries and nuts and toss it towards the monkey. The monkey jumped a little then went toward the snack. Jonghyun watched as it sniffed it, picked it up, and ate it. The monkey grabbed the rest and ate them. It then looked around and that's when it spotted Jonghyun. They both looked at each other for a while before the monkey slowly made its way over to the man. Jjong stayed incredibly still as the monkey climbed onto the boulder. It cocked his head as it stared at the man. Jonghyun slowly reached into his bag and pulled out another handful of the mixture of berries and nuts, he then tossed it on the floor. The monkey followed the movement and leaped down to eat the snack. Jonghyun couldn't help but laugh at how the little body with its tan coat and striped head hopped around enjoying its meal. Jonghyun felt a little calmer the next time the monkey joined him on the rock.

When Jonghyun put his hand in his satchel for the 6th time it came out empty. He turned to the monkey a foot away and raised his hands. "Sorry buddy, all out. I just gave you my whole snack, but it's okay because you're so cute." The monkey got closer to the satchel and lifted the flap causing Jonghyun to laugh when it peeked its head inside. "See? No more. Sorry." The monkey went poked its head more inside the bag and Jonghyun's laughter only died out when the monkey popped out with something shiny in its hand. His pocket watch. "Okay buddy, very nice I know. Let me have that back will you?" He slowly reached towards the monkey who was curiously turning the silver watch every-which way. When Jonghyun's hand was centimeters from the connecting chain, the monkey leapt off the boulder and onto the ground. Seeing that that watch was one of the most important things in Jonghyun's life, his late father gave it to him, Jonghyun didn't think twice about jumping down after the primate.

When he got closer the monkey hobbled off toward the bush it came out of.  
"Oh no you don't" Jonghyun had no time to decide if he'd call after the others before chasing the monkey into the forest. He hadn't been running that long when he saw the monkey perched on a low branch dangling the watch by the chain. "You little jerk." Jonghyun leaped up and snatched the watch out of the air. The monkey hopped down as Jonghyun pocketed his heirloom. The monkey reached towards Jjong's pocket causing the latter to turn away. "Oh, nope. You may be cute, but I'm terribly upset with you now. I'm leaving. Don't follow me." He looked down at the monkey who looked up at him with those big amber eyes. Jonghyun softened. "Okay little friend." He squatted down and reached into his bag once again. "Let's see if there's something else I can find for you." While searching in his bag he didn't notice he was being surrounded until he heard a twig snap. He looked forward and just past his little monkey was.. well.. a bigger version. "Okay, you're not so cute." Jonghyun heard a growl from his left and when he turned his head towards it that's when he saw at least 6 other large monkeys around him. He'd learn later on from Kibum that these beasts were pig-tailed Macaques, but for now they were monsters. His little monkey hobbled over to the one that growled and Jonghyun felt helpless. The one in front of him slowly moved until it was about 10ft away. They weren't the biggest primates, but he was certain they'd be able to -especially with their numbers- do serious harm to him.. or worse. He had no choice but to sit there silently, hopefully if he didn't move they wouldn't attack. All hope was lost when the one to his front opened his mouth wide showing it's insanely large canines. The hiss released from the open mouth made the other primates around him start to hoot, howl, and jump around. Jonghyun decided now was a good time to say his last prayers and the monkeys charged toward him.

He closed his eyes and an even louder howl sounded from above. That cry was so strong and odd and almost human-like. With his ducked head and clenched eyes Jonghyun relied only on his hearing to guide him the rest of the way. He heard the scurrying of many feet, only it seemed like they were becoming quieter meaning that the monkeys were.. running, not towards him, but away? 

After a moment of complete silence, not counting the rustle of the leaves or chirping of birds and insects, Jonghyun decided to chance it and pop open one eye. He slowly looked forward to where the closest monkey had been and when he saw nothing there he opened his other eye. He looked to his right, left, then all around him before falling out of his squat and collapsing forward on the floor. "Thank you." He whispered. "Oh thank you." He sat up and breathed loudly, slowing blinking. Once he decided he was calm enough, he made the decision to go back to the others. He closed his eyes once more in thanks when he heard a snapping of a twig above him. He thought his luck ran out once again when he heard what seemed to be something sliding down the tree behind him before a loud thud sounded behind him. Now that he was thinking about it, it had to have been what made that howl that scared the other monkeys away. If this thing slowly advancing towards him scared those creatures off, Jonghyun didn't want to look at how vicious it might be. It was so close to him, Jjong could hear it's soft breathing. A tear escaped his eye as he once again accepted his fate. He hoped Kibum wouldn't blame himself, Jjong knew he shouldn't have gone into the forest alone.

He felt no pounding on his back or skin being ripped to shreds. There wasn't any hissing or growling being done. What kind of creature was this? With his last bit of courage- and curiosity- Jonghyun slowly turned around. When he saw the creature in front of him his eye's widened and he screeched and flinched backwards. 

The creature- no man- seemed startled by the noise and leapt back a little as well. Jonghyun stared at this man. He was completely bare, save for the small loin cloth -if that's what you'd call that scrap-, and had a layer of dust seemingly all over his skin. His shaggy hair stretching past his shoulders, was a reddish brown. The most startling thing would have to be his stance. The way he supported himself confused Jonghyun, for he had seen it just moments ago when several monkey surrounded him. The man was holding himself up on all fours. His fist on the ground in front of him as he sat back on his feet.

The man once again made his way towards Jonghyun, eyes wide. Jonghyun was astonished, there's no way he could be a native, he looked completely wild as he was walking towards him using his four limbs. The man literally walked like an ape, could this be who the villagers spoke of? No, Jjong couldn't believe it.. but he had to as the man came closer and started to softly hoot at him.

Jjong's eyes widened, this was the 'Onew?' they referred to. He was sitting here trying to talk to Jonghyun, but he was making animal sounds. The man looked confused and cocked his head to the side, much like Jjong's monkey, as he cooed louder.

After a while of this one-sided conversation it looked like he was starting to get upset. Jonghyun felt bad and softly shook his head, "I-" the wild man abruptly stopped his sounds and froze, "I'm sorry I don't understand." The wild man's wide eyes flew to Jonghyun's mouth then back to his eyes. He looked even more upset before rushing towards the tree he came down. Jonghyun watched in awe as the man effortlessly climbed up the tree, grabbed a hanging vine, and using it to rush away.

Jonghyun couldn't believe what just occurred. Once he was sure the man was gone, Jjong stood and ran in the direction he'd come when he chased the monkey. He had to tell Kibum.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soooo whadaya think? Our wildman came in at the end there.
> 
> Gosh this is long. I really have no self-control lol


	2. Strangers Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chap. 2 :D It's good to listen to "Strangers Like Me" from the Tarzan soundtrack (all chap. titles will be based on the titles from the soundtrack of the movies and play)

Jonghyun ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He was close, he could hear the river. Once he was able to see it he took a sharp right. Jjong could now spot his group, they looked panicked. Just as Kibum was turning with a worried expression on his face, Jjong smashed into him. They would surely be on the ground if not for Minho's body, that was behind Kibum, acting as a barrier.

"Thank heavens Jonghyun! Where did you go?!"

"Kibum!" Jonghyun panted as he clutched onto Kibum's shoulders. "IT's true! It's true I saw him."

"Jongh-"

"The wild man! The Murut spoke of." He tried his best to catch his breath as he bore his eyes into Kibums. "I was almost attacked, he- he scared them off and I saw him." Jonghyun raised his hand and waved it from his body to his friends. "He was this close. I saw him. ONEW! I saw him."

Imok who- along with Taemin and Minho- was listening to Jonghyun's mania, perked up at the mention of the wild man's name. ""Onew?"" 

Jonghyun turned towards the native and nodded. ""I saw him. He rescued me.""

Imok looked shocked but satisfied as he turned towards the river with a smile on his face. ""I knew it.""

Taemin stepped towards Jonghyun with a canteen of water. "Here take this. We were going to look for you once we noticed you were missing. Since you're here now and safe, let's head back to camp and you can tell us everything." Jonghyun gladly accepted and drank the water after nodding.

 

Jonghyun sighed. All four faces were turned towards him and two showed doubt. He had told his story twice already in both languages and only the younger two seemed to accept his words. He looked towards his old friend and shook his head. "You don't believe me do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you."

"At the village you were so excited about the idea of a man raised by apes."

"Yes, Jjong.. but how can you be certain he wasn't a native himself?"

"I told you how he walked did I not?! If- if you'd even call that walking. He didn't use just his legs. If anything he supported most of himself with his arms!" Jonghyun sat back and slowed his breathing to calm himself down. During that short rant he had steadily increased the volume of his voice. After a moment he looked back to Kibum. "You know me. You know I'd never make up anything like this and after hearing the tale from the natives.. what other explanation could there be?"

Kibum smiled gently at him with pursed eyebrows, "Alright, alright old friend. You are correct. It's not like me to be skeptical and it's even less like you to lie." Jonghyun returned the smile at his acceptance. "I'm glad you are safe and this has just given me another reason to be excited about our journey."

At that Jonghyun turned to the last member, Minho, who had yet believe him. "Your thoughts?"

Minho shrugged, "It's a tough story to swallow." Jonghyun sighed and looked away. "..but.. I guess I'll just have to see him to truly believe it." Minho did his best to put on a small smile as he looked at the campfire in front of him, but that small smile was mirrored and magnified tenfold on Jonghyun's face.

 

\---

 

``Mother`` Onew wrapped his sinewy arms around her.

The old orangutan turned around in his embrace and returned it. ``Yes my boy?``

While looking into her eyes, Onew did his best not to let his tears fall as he spoke, ``Tell me again why I'm different.``

Ohma's eyes widened, he hadn't asked this question since he was a child. Back then she told him he was just born with less hair. He had always felt apart from everyone, he almost let it consume him. Ohma knew this and always did her best to make up with love for all the pain he endured. He was the prince of their troop and she let him think the others wanted nothing to do with him solely out of fear of hurting him. She wanted him to stay away from their harsh judgement, but he was hard headed. Onew strived to fit in. He did his best to become as strong as the others, as fast, as agile. His ability to keep up -and in some cases surpass- made the others respect him. The other orangutans no longer see him as being apart from them. Save for the few who know who and what humans are, the others think he's just as he's been told.. a hairless ape. 

Onew sniffed while a sole tear quickly fell from his eye. His mother swiped it away just as fast. ``Tell me.. how I am different.`` Onew carefully unwrapped himself from his mother as he stood up to full height. His legs, unused to the stretch, wobbled a little. He took an unsteady step away from his mother. His voice shook as he cooed. ``I don't think it's just my fur or strength mother.`` He fell back into his normal stance, unable to stand on two's any longer. ``I saw something. It looked familiar.. It looked like me``

Ohma gasped and made towards her son. ``You mustn't go t-``

Onew stepped away from her. ``Why? You don't want me to see what I really am? That's what it is? That thing was like me? Or will you say it was just another hairless ape mother?``

``Son, humans.. They're dangerous.``

Onew looked down and huffed quietly, ``hu- mans? That's what they're called? Is- is that what I am?``

Ohma reached him and tugged him back into her arms. She started cooing to calm him down.

``Please mother.`` He hugged her back. ``No more lies. Am I hum- man? Or am I ape?``

Ohma let out a whimper, the last thing she wanted in this world was to lose her son. ``Y- yes Onew.. You are human.`` 

He pulled away, still in her embrace to look at her face. ``So I am 'dangerous'?``

Ohma touched his face, ``No Onew. You are human. But you are ape. You are my son. You are different from orangutan, but you are also different from human.``

Tears sprang into Onew's eyes once again. ``Then what am I?``

Ohma ran her right arm down Onew's to grab his left hand. She brought them up between herself and her son and pressed their palms to each other. Two hands, one darker, one lighter, one with fur, one without.. but two hands nonetheless. She stared at their conjoined hands and simply said, "You are my son.""

Onew, who too was staring at their similar hands, looked away from them towards his mother and rested his forehead to hers. He'd always known he was different from the others, but what hurt most now was knowing she wasn't his birth mother.

``You are the prince of our troop, my son. You are everything and I love you.``

With those words, everything was forgiven. He knew she lied to him because she wanted him with her and he was okay with that because he loved her too. After all, he was her son.

\---

It had been a week already and every time Jonghyun passed through clearing where he'd encountered the wild man, he deflated when said man was a no show. At least that's what the others assumed, Jjong on the other hand could've sworn there were times he felt eyes on him. When he'd spin and look towards the treetops above him, Jonghyun would see nothing but swinging vines.

He knew doubt was growing in the others, but they pushed it aside because this trip wasn't about finding an ape-raised man but about researching the apes themselves. Sighing, Jonghyun sped up to join the others. They were on their way back to camp after another orangutan-less day.

 

After two weeks of trekking through 'orangutan country' Jonghyun and the others started to wonder if the natives named this patch of land correctly. Jonghyun suggested they set up camp elsewhere, but Kibum insisted the droppings he found half a mile out were in fact from the red apes.. so they stayed. Jonghyun could feel himself becoming more agitated each passing day. His time at the village was spectacular and his encounter with the wild man even more so. He wanted to be around humans again, the chirping birds were annoying and if he had to swat ONE MORE MOSQUITO his hand was going to fall off.

As he lay on his bed roll that night, he was consumed by one thought. He absolutely had to find that man again. Jonghyun waited for the sky to turn from pitch black to a grey blue. He had already quietly packed a small snack in his satchel and wrote a letter to Kibum incase he awoke before Jjong returned. He didn't plan on being gone long but there was a theory he needed to test. He also wrote a letter to Imok letting him know he'd be borrowing his parang blade.

Jonghyun felt oddly energized for someone up at first light, especially since he only had a total of 4 hours of sleep. Any fatigue he would have normally felt was expunged by his adrenaline. The path he was walking has become quite familiar to him since he chased the monkey there nearly a month ago. Because he was confident he would be able to get back to camp on his own- and because of his blade- Jonghyun way able to push away any excess fear about encountering feral animals.

Once he was near, he circled the glade quietly before entering. He didn't want himself so out in the open without making sure no creatures were lurking about. When he deemed himself 'as safe as he would be', he entered the opening and stood in the center. Jonghyun spun slowly looking towards the tree tops surrounding him.  
"onew!" He whispered harshly. He was torn between wanting to see the wild man and NOT wanting to attract anything else wild. "Onew." He said a bit louder, something closer to his regular speaking voice. His calls stayed quiet but they became more frequent. Jonghyun had an assumption that this may not have been where the wild man lived, but this is the only place he'd seen him. 

The once grey-blue sky was now turning into a soft combination of orange and pink with the sunrise. Jonghyun was sitting, legs crossed, in the middle of the clearing. He had ceased his calling, only repeating it whenever he heard a rustle in the leaves or saw movement above.

Imok would probably be happy to know how adjusted Jonghyun was becoming with the wild. Minus the bugs, Jjong was starting to find the bird calls soothing and the little primates hopping and swinging by no longer made him flinch ( as much). He had even seen a flying squirrel! That shocked him more than startled him. Although after probably 3 hours of waiting made him feel a bit discouraged, he was surprisingly not bored.

When the sky turned to a powder blue, Jonghyun reached into his satchel and checked the time on his pocket watch. The others would probably start to awaken within the next hour. He decided to give it a bit more time and he'd make his way back. Jjong decided it was time to eat his snack, the grumbling of his stomach making him remember he hadn't eaten since last night. Pulling out his pocket knife Jonghyun started cutting into the rambutan- the small, peculiar, red-colored, spikey fruit- Imok showed to the group. Kibum was absolutely delighted with the fruit, relating its appearance to that of a sea urchin. While Minho and Taemin immediately followed Imok's instructions on how to eat it, Jonghyun was more cautious. There was nothing like it back home in England, but seeing as he was trying to turn over a new leaf and be open to things making him uncomfortable, he tried it. Although it took a while to get use to its gummy texture, the taste of the fruit was agreeably sweet.

As he was cutting into his 5th one Jonghyun was stopped by the sound of something landing on a branch above him. Jonghyun stood up and slowly turned towards the noise, observing the familiar sight of newly disturbed vines. He was here. Jonghyun believed it to be the man, but wasn't entirely sure. Whatever being joined him was so high up, the shadows of the trees hid it.

When the shadow moved a bit more towards the side of the tree away from Jonghyun, the professor decided to take a chance and call out once again. "Onew?" Jonghyun watched as the ever-hiding shadow stopped its movement. "Onew?" He said a bit louder as he stood from the ground. The hidden figure came more forward. Jonghyun could now see its long auburn mane as sun rays shone on it. Once the man's full silhouette was visible, Jonghyun put his pocket knife in his bag and upturned his palms, "I'm all alone. No one is with me." Jonghyun continued to stare at where he believed the mans eyes would be. "Onew?" he finished quietly.

 

The man used his hands for balance on the tree as he stood to full height. Jonghyun watched as the man hugged the side of the tree with his arms and feet and quickly slid down. Jonghyun visibly flinched at the thought of the bark ripping into one's skin, despite the heavy coat of moss on it. When the wild man reached the ground, he fell into his usual stance, once again astonishing Jonghyun. It was unreal.

The man cautiously knuckle-walked towards Jonghyun. Stopping a few feet away he looked up at him, eyes wide. Jonghyun remembered that this man was raised by orangutans, and so not to make is seem Jonghyun was challenging him, he crouched down. Jonghyun sat back on his knees slowly, not once breaking eye contact. When they were at the same eye-level, Jonghyun decided it to leave it up to the wild man to make the first move.

After several minutes of silently staring from both ends, Jonghyun wasn't so sure letting the other make the first move was the right choice. Being the forward person he is, he stretched his hand palm up towards the man in front of him. Onew immediately followed the movement. After seeing that it was not the other's intention to touch him, Onew crept forward. 

Jonghyun watched as the man came close enough to touch and before he did, Onew softly grabbed the professors extended hand and held it between the two of his. Jonghyun held his breath in wonder as the man squatting in front of him studied his hand. "It's the same." The man's eyes shot from their hands to Jjong's eyes. Jonghyun, just now remembering how his words scared off the wild man last time, mentally scolded himself. Onew's eyes stared unyieldingly at Jonghyun's mouth. 

Jonghyun speculated that because this man was raised by orangutans, he'd never heard words spoken like this before. Gathering a bit more courage, Jjong attempted to speak again, softer this time. "Same." He nodded his head towards their hands once Onew stopped staring at his mouth. "Our hands. They are the same."

Onew looked from their hands back to the human's mouth. The sounds coming from it were so foreign, so clear. He'd never heard anything like it. If he was in fact human like this being in front of him, he wondered if he could make sounds like that too.

Jonghyun watched as the wild man once again looked at their hands, he ducked his head and Jjong could hear soft sounds coming from him. He leaned it bit closer to try and make it out. A huge grin broke out on his face when he was able to hear was Onew was doing.

With his head bowed Onew tried furiously, "ss- S-"  
Jonghyun used his free hand to cover his mouth, he didn't want to disturbed this amazing occurrence. The wild man was trying to imitate the word Jonghyun just said.  
"Say-?" Onew looked questioningly at Jonghyun and immediately shut his mouth.

"No, don't stop. You're correct. 'SAME'. saaame." He enunciated. Even his mild disappointment that Onew had stopped talking couldn't wipe the wide smile from Jjong's face.

Onew stared at that change in expression. The human's teeth were like his. Everything was so much like him, but still different. He believed could've been what his mother spoke of. Looking at the human's kind face in front of him, he decided he quite liked that expression and the fueled him to try and speak like it again. "Ss-. Same?" Onew watched as the human's eyes and smiled widened even more and he felt an odd sense of pride. He watched and the human furiously nodded it's head.

"YES! Yes Onew!"

Onew cocked his head at that. It sounded as if the human tried to say his name. It was similar but it lacked the throaty undertone in which apes communicated in. 

Jonghyun saw the confusion etched on the others face. He pointed at the wild man and asked, "Onew?" The wild man shook his head and did his best to demonstrate to the human how to say it. Jonghyun stepped back and quietly practiced a few times before pointing at Onew and saying, "OO-oh OO?"

The human was close, but his pronunciation made a burst of laughter emit from Onew. Jonghyun was surprised to see such a smile and quietly joined in despite his mild embarrassment.

More time passed as both did their best imitations of the sounds coming from the other, Jonghyun even offered Onew some of the rambutan he brought. When he sliced his open with his pocket knife, Onew looked at him like he was the oddest thing in the world before he took his fruit and simply ripped apart on end to get to the inside. Jonghyun made Onew laugh once again when he put his knife aside trying to open it like him, and failed miserably squishing the fruit. The wild mans laughter became contagious when Jonghyun huffed and started to use his knife once again. This is just what Jonghyun wanted ever since he encountered Onew weeks back, he was desperate to know more about him. It also helped greatly that the wild man made him feel incredibly safe in this incredibly wild jungle.

"JONGHYUN!" The pairs head shot in the direction of the voice. Jonghyun internally cursed Kibum as Onew rushed away into the tree tops once again. "Oh my god, Jonghyun there you are! Are you insane? Did you think this letter would satiate me? Helloo?"

Jonghyun hand ran to the tree Onew climbed up and was staring trying to catch sight of him once again.

"What are you looking at? Do you have any idea how worried we were for you?"

Jjong sighed and finally looked at his old friend as the other 3 made themselves known. "Good job Kibum. You frightened him away."

Kibum looked at Jonghyun's miffed expression. "Excuse me? Who-"

"Onew. He was here again. For hours. Your shout, which by the way 'surely wont attract any vicious animals', scared him off."

"Jonghyun, I know you are not angry with me. You leave a note saying 'Don't worry, I'll be back in a short while. Don't look for me, there's something I need to see about.'... For a language 'master' you sure have an awful way with words."

"Kibum, every time we all went to look for him-"

"He didn't show!"

"No, he didn't show himself to you. I could sense he was near! I kept away because there were too many of us. That's what I assumed! I needed to see if he'd reappear if it was just me, that's why I went alone."

"Yes, 'alone' Jonghyun. I understand your fascination about this supposed man.. but you went alone, in the dark, in the wild!"

"'Supposed?' Kibum. I thought you believed me."

The crease between Kibum's brows faded as he looked at his old friend. Jonghyun looked so.. hurt. Kibum barely got to stutter out an excuse before Imok's heavily accented shout beckoned everyone's attention.

"KIBUM! UP!" The other four members of the group looked to the sky and gasped. 

All thoughts of his argument with Jonghyun left his head as dozens of Orangutan flew past them on the vines above. "Magnificent." This was the first time he was seeing his favorite animal outside of captivity. "Quickly, let's follow them. Try not so alert them of our presence." Jonghyun, who must've pushed their discrepancy aside as well, nodded and silently fell in sync with the other's sprint.  
They were finally going to get what they came here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: At first I was just writing mostly for me but after recieving a few comments... I felt something... something I've never felt before... IMMENSE PRIDE ty :>


	3. Trashin' The Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's a short one :/

Kibum followed closely after Imok, the latter slowing down in a crouched stance. The native brought a finger to his lips motioning for the others to advance silently. He then used that same finger to point, just ahead of them, a few meters out were the group of apes they chased. The orangutans swung from the vines above to the tops of smaller trees. 

Kibum looked around and gasped, the others looked to see the cause.. there were dozens of orangutans in a small valley just below them. Some were horse-playing, some eating, mothers picking through their fidgeting children's fur, others lounging in the branches of trees, it made sense now why the natives called this area "Orangutan Country." Kibum found a small opening within the bushes they were behind and sat down. He took off his backpack and pulled out his pen and notepad.

Jonghyun was confused, he looked at his old friend frantically scribbling his notebook. "Kibum," Jjong whispered. It took a few more hushed calls before he steadily made his way over to the other professor. Jonghyun crouched near his sitting friend and tapped on his shoulder, making the other turn his head while his eyes remained on the animals meters away. When Jonghyun saw this was all the attention the latter was going to give he resumed, "Do you expect us to wait here?"

Kibum looked down to his notes then back to the apes, "What do you mean?"

"We know where they are, so all we have to do it tag the area and come back at a later time."

"But- but we just found them!" Kibum looked frantically at his friend, although he knew where this conversation was headed, the part of him that always longed for this moment was reluctant to leave these magnificent creatures so soon.

"We don't have the correct supplies, you need your templates, and Minho doesn't have enough ammo in case something goes wrong."

Kibum turned back to the orangutans and sighed. He got up off the ground and reached into his back pack once again to pull out a roll of orange yarn. He pulled off a piece and tied it to one of the branches in the bush near him. Taemin and Imok lead the way back to camp as Minho and Jonghyun followed closely behind a dejected Kibum as he calculatingly tagged twigs and braches in their path with orange string.

\---

Minho shook his head in mild amusement as he followed their leader. Kibum's mood following the orange-marked path was almost the complete opposite from yesterday when he was creating them. The professor could barely hide his excitement, not that he was trying to. Minho watched as the leader practically bounced with every step he took and his excitement only grew each time a new string was spotted.

The group crouched down and treaded silently when they neared the area they'd left the day before. Kibum quickly found the opening in the bush and reclaimed his spot on the ground. There were fewer orangutan today, but still several. The others of the group sat silently in the bushes and observed as well. Minho stayed a bit back so he could have a 360 view in case it was needed.

 

Jonghyun could feel his legs falling asleep beneath him, he adjusted his body how it was an hour ago. They'd been here long enough for him to have several ways of sitting. He looked over at the others, they looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. Taemin had lost fascination with the apes 20 minutes in, Minho was still on high alert despite the fatigue clearly setting in, Imok would smile every now and again at the orangutan then look away, and Jonghyun lost fascination about 2 hours ago. These creatures were interesting and different, no doubt. They did a lot of things that made him suppress his chuckles or clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping, but after hours of seeing them mostly do nothing.. they weren't as interesting anymore.. At least that could be said for 4/5 of the group. Jjong watched as Kibum frequently shook his head with a smile on his face. His friend had already filled out pages- front and back- in his notebook (what he wrote down, Jonghyun had no clue). Even still did the professor jot down furiously after each hum, gasp, and widening of his eyes. Kibum was the others source of amusement currently, his admiration for theses animals is what was keeping the rest of the group from letting out their yawns and cries of protest.

From his viewpoint Kibum had observed a lot of varying activities from the orangutans. Some of their behavior was almost human-like, others so unique to them that his appreciation and curiosity for them grew each time he saw it. He knew the others probably wanted to head back, they were here so long that the morning sun had already made its way across the sky hinting towards its setting. He didn't plan on observing this long the first day but Kibum felt a sort of desperation. They had already been on this island for over two months! The ship was due back in two as well. That meant they had little time left even though they just found the apes. If only he had made this an 8-month expedition, if only they had found the orangutans sooner, or not spent so much time with the natives, if only he had more time to observe them.. if only.. if only he could get closer.

Taemin moved the stick in his hand through the dirt drawing a miniature outline of the island. He was snapped out of his trance by a body scooting into his peripheral. He looked up to spot his professor crawling steadily towards the orangutan.. there was only so much bushes to hide in before the earth took an immediate dip to the valley below. He looked quickly to the others. Jonghyun and Imok were looking down at the apes and when he looked at Minho, the other was just turning towards him. The tall man's eyes flashed with confusion before Taemin nodded his head towards the professor on the move.

"Mr. Kim!" Minho harshly whispered, that caught the attention of the other two.

Kibum stopped in his tracks and whipped around to the security, "Shh." He put his finger to his lips then checked to see if they had alerted any of the apes.

Jonghyun caught on to what was happening and whispered angrily at his friend. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get closer!"

"Why?"

"I have to see more."

"You've written PAGES of notes, what more do you need to see?"

"I just need more. You wouldn't understand. This trip cost more than I could ever afford again, we are running out of time, I could never have an opportunity like this.. especially to be THIS close."

"So you'd risk your safety for it?"

Kibum looked into the eyes of his old friend, "I wont get too close to the edge."

Jonghyun's eyes widened, "Kibum no."

The zoologist looked away from his friend and continued to stealthily advanced towards his favorite animals. It all happened so fast. As Kibum made his way through the thick vegetation, he was stopped by a pull on his back pack. It had caught in a branch and he quickly tugged it to get it unstuck. When it wouldn't budge, he yanked it harder. Kibum had no idea how close he was to the edge of the valley. So when the bag came free of the branch, Kibum went over.

"NO!" Jonghyun yelled as he saw the whole thing. The fall was so abrupt that Taemin and Imok only caught on as Minho pushed through the bushes Kibum was seen last. Jonghyun joined Minho on the edge of the valley and from where they could see Kibum has slid down the slope to the ground below. Jonghyun clutched his chest and sighed when he saw Kibum figure sit up. He was alright, alright as one who slid 40 or so feet down the side of a valley could be. "He-"

Jonghyun was cut off by Minho, "Most likely has a sprained ankle." The professor shot his attention back to his friend as he watched the latter try and fail to stand up. Kibum's cry of pain when he stood on his right leg alerted some of the nearby apes.

"Fuck." Jonghyun had no time to be surprised at Minho's exclamation as he saw some the orangutan avert their eyes toward his fallen friend. He was trying to figure out how they could get him out when a voice sounded from behind him.

""The valley opens up, on the right, to a lake. If we cross it we'll be able to escape if the apes chase.""

Jonghyun turned to Imok, the native nodded and Jjong quickly relayed this information to Minho. The guard looked towards the opening the native spoke of and gave no warning as he gripped his gun in his hand and quickly slid down the valley side towards their leader. Jonghyun gasped as Imok followed.

"C'mon! The professor needs us!" Taemin exclaimed as he slid down with the others. Jonghyun closed his eyes in a quick prayer before sliding down as well.

 

"My- my right ankle."

"We know." Minho replied as he handed Kibum's back pack to Taemin then slung the zoologist's arm over his shoulders. 

Jonghyun could barely hear anything over the sound of his pounding heart. He could feel all of the scratches and cuts on his body from the slide, but that wasn't why his heart was beating uncontrollably.. some of the apes were heading towards them. 

When compared to other apes like the gorilla or baboon, orangutans tend to be less aggressive, but their strength is still outstanding when compared to that of a humans. Jonghyun wasn't the zoologist of the group, so he didn't know how different they were from gorillas or baboons, he just knew he was frightened of what could happen next. The group was making its way toward the opening of the valley. Minho was falling behind the rest with Kibum, even if the others were slowing themselves down so he could keep up. He decided it would be better to just pick up the professor, when he went to pick him up he froze. 

Jjong turned to check on them and saw the frozen Minho. He moved his eyes up to where the security was looking. Of course the orangutans had used the trees to follow them quickly. Jonghyun jumped slightly when he felt a presence behind him, he calmed only when he saw it was Imok and Taemin coming to join them. They all looked up at the scene, dozens of orangutans surrounded them in the treetops above. 

The silence was only broken by a plea from the zoologist, "Please do not be alarmed. Orangutans are virtually harmless creatures. They are most likely curious at what we are. Don't be afraid."

These words did nothing to calm Jonghyun, any response he wanted to make failed to venture past his lips.

"Mr. Kim, what will happen if we walk away?"

"I believe-"

"What will happen?" Minho pushed.

"They will let us pass." Kibum gave the tall man a hard look. The tall man adjusted his grip on his tranquilizer and the zoologists eyes lowered in warning. "Minho, that is unnecessary."

"It's just for precaution." Minho replied as he supported the professors weight and took a step back. The rest of the group, minus Jjong, too cautiously headed towards their destination.

The apes watched as the humans backed away from them. The group barely made it twenty feet when one of the bigger orangutan descended from the branches to the ground below effectively halting the moving humans. Another ape followed and soon there were about 5 large orangutan on the ground.

"Kibum." Minho warned as he gripped his rifle.

"Minho it's okay." The professor did his best to calm the man down, he could see where this was headed but only he knew that the apes were merely curious. Only he had studied these creatures all his life, the others were clearly terrified and he didn't know what to say to make this not end the way he hoped it wouldn't.

The apes came closer and Minho adjusted Kibum so that the professor was leaning on his back as he grabbed his gun with both hands. "Kibum." He said again, almost as if asking the professor to see these animals were indeed about to attack. 

"Minho, they are just curious." That did it, if Mr. Kim couldn't see reason, Minho had to do his job and protect the others.

"Taemin take the professor and you all follow Imok towards the lake."

Taemin looked confused but followed directions. Kibum was grabbed by his student and lead away. "Minho! Do not shoot them! Who knows what the chemicals in the tranquilizer would do their bodies! Who knows how they'll react!" He pleaded as he, Taemin, and Imok headed towards the opening.

Jonghyun was still stuck in fear, he was never good at handling situations of the unknown. He knew the others behind him were going to the lake, but what was Minho doing? Why was he staying back.. acting as some sort of sacrifice in case anything happened? Minho's actions scared Jonghyun, was the situation really so dire that one need to stay behind while the others went to safety? "Minho?"

The tall man didn't look behind him at Jjong as he slowly stepped back. "Mr. Kim, please go with the others."

"What are you doing? Why are you staying behind?"

"I'm just making sure none of these apes have a chance to do anything before we get to the lake."

Jonghyun exhaled in mild relief, the security was simply taking precaution.. nothing too serious. That's what Jjong thought until one of the apes to his right got tired of their game of chicken and started pounding on the ground. Minho's attention shot towards the orangutan and watched as if puffed and gave chase after the other three. Luckily the other orangutans weren't led astray by their rowdy counterpart. Not so lucky was the aggressive red ape. It's stride was slowed then halted after a quick shot sounded from Minho's gun. The other apes, who watched the whole thing silently, started to come out of their calm state at the sight of their collapsed member. Their anxiousness barely poked it's head before another body dropped down from the branches above and stood in front of Minho.

Jonghyun watched as the wild man, who previously saved him from a similar situation, snatched the gun out of Minho's grasp and threw it aside. Who knows what he was about to do to the shocked guard before a loud shout rang out.

"Onew don't!" The brief distraction by Jonghyun allowed Minho to grab his gun and run towards the lake catching Jonghyun's arm in the process.

Being quickly led away didn't keep Jonghyun from catching the look of confusion and anger in the wild man's blood shot eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OoOooh a cliffhanger... Do you hate me yet? Hehehe.. Don't worry, ;) I'm a few chaps ahead of you all. Stay good and I might update earlier


	4. One Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll have to say there's a LOT of development in this chapter (I think it's my fav so far :D enjoy)

Jonghyun sat, still soaked, around the fire. The others were silent until the cartographer spoke up. "Professor Jonghyun.. You should change." Jonghyun finally looked away from the fire and nodded towards the teenager before going into his tent. When he immerged he caught the end of the silent, but heated, argument between Minho and Kibum.

"..who knows what it could've done? You didn't even give it a chance!"

"Exactly. I didn't give it a chance to attack. It was chasing after you three, what else could it have been about to do?"

"I get that you were worried for our safety, but you know absolutely nothing of orangutan behavior. They are probably freaking out about their passed out member."

"I could care less honestly. We're here. We're safe. My job is done. But may I point out this wouldn't have happened if you didn't feel the need to 'get a closer' look."

Kibum shut his mouth and pointed his head away. No matter how upset he was for disrupting the peaceful atmosphere of the orangutans, he couldn't deny that it was almost entirely his fault.

Jonghyun sat back down around the camp fire. The tense atmosphere was completely wiped out by Taemin's next question. "Jonghyun.. was.. Was that the wild man?" With the attention now on him, Jonghyun silently nodded. 

Jonghyun looked at them member who still seemed a bit lost ""That was Onew, Imok." The native's eyes widened and he nodded quickly before turning back to the fire. That night no one had the stomach to eat before heading off to sleep.

\---

``Is he dying?`` the son of Daka, the ape shot, asked.

``I don't know I've never seen anything like it.`` another responded.

Daka had been dragged back to their village near the hills. Several apes were surrounding his body. Onew listened to the conversation from afar and watched as others joined in.

``What were those things?``

``I don't know.``

``Don't you think they.. kind of resemble..?`` 

Onew swung away when heads turned up in his direction. When he neared his tree he went straight to his nest. He laid on the bed of leaves and vines and frantically tried to still his rapid heart and thoughts. That human was with others. He thought maybe his mother was wrong about humans but they tried to kill of his own. That human, the one who made him want to know more, protected the other who harmed Onew's family. Onew didn't know how to feel. He was angry. Terribly angry, but so.. miserable. He decided as punishment for not listening to his mother, that he'd never see that human again. Onew quickly wiped away a tear fell from his eye.

``Onew! Onew come quick! Daka is moving!`` Onew shot up and chased after his cousin. When he neared the fallen ape, he spotted his mother off to the side. He was close enough to hear what her and the others had to say to the majority of their troop surrounding them.

``They were what we call human. Like us, but not quiet. They look different, walk on two legs, and communicate with odd sounds.``

One orangutan stepped forward from the crowd. ``What was that thing the taller had? The thing that hurt Daka?``

Kyo, the chief of their troop and Onew's grandfather spoke up, ``That was a gun.`` It's used to hunt and kill. It's how Taku died.``

A wave of silence befell the crowd, Onew looked to his mother who nodded solemnly. His late father, along with Onews brother he never met, was said to have been killed by Kaiwano the tiger.. another lie by his mother.

``Th- the prince.`` Another Orangutan spoke up. ``Is- the prince..?``

Kyo sighed. ``Yes. My grandson is a human as well.`` The orangutans surrounding Daka and the elders started to get rowdy. Kyo howled loudly putting them back in order. ``But that doesn't change the fact that he is my grandson! Your prince!`` Onew locked eyes with his grandfather who nodded. Their moment was broken by a cry from Daka. Every eye shot towards the ape slowly stirring.

Onew's mother spoke up. ``It's true. That bullet.. was different. Not the same that took Taku's life. This one kind seems to put one to sleep.``

``That means-`` the attention shifted towards Onew, ``That means it wasn't the humans intention to harm us.``

``Son-``

``They were afraid.``

``Yes, it's possible.. but it doesn't change human nature. They are vicious, destructive creatures.``

``All of them?`` he tested.

``Yes!`` Ohma realized her mistake only when Onew's eyes hardened and turned away off into the vines above.

\---

 

"Are we going to see them again?" Taemin asked the next morning as everyone was getting packed.

"Yes, yesterday was the first day and it was full of mistakes. Even though a lot happened, the orangutans are why we're here in the first place." Kibum answered, he then looked at Minho who added.

"Today is a new day. We are going to do everything the right way and were going to make the decisions together."

"Precisely. I apologize for yesterday. Although I am still certain they wouldn't have harmed us. I know you all don't know or love the apes like I do. I understand how horrible you all felt and I know I am to blame."

"I am sorry for acting brashly. You hired me to protect you all and I was doing what I thought was best, regardless of your feelings."

"Minho please know I don't blame you." The two shared smiles of understanding before Kibum looked around in question. "Where's Jonghyun?"

"He said he wasn't feeling too well." Kibum looked questioningly at Minho before heading towards the latter's tent. He opened the flap and spoke to the heap in the bedroll to the left. "Jonghyun. Get up, we're about to head off."

Jonghyun poked his head out of the top. After a night of stewing in guilt and dreams of hurt eyes, Jonghyun woke up feeling absolutely spent. "Go on without me, I'm in no shape for trekking that far."

"Jonghyun, we couldn't possibly leave you here. This is still the jungle, you need protection and what about translating to Imok?"

Jonghyun stared blankly at Kibum, he really wasn't in the mood to even argue, "I don't care." He said before covering his head once again.

Kibum huffed and turned out of the tent. He was met with 3 sets of questioning eyes to which he answered with a shake of his head and a "he's not coming."

Minho spoke first, "Are we cancelling today then?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to."

"But what about the crunch on time?" Taemin asked.

Kibum shrugged his shoulders and dropped his bag before sitting on one of the logs surrounding their put-out fire. 

Although Imok didn't understand the words being spoken, he knew what was happening. He could see the disappointment on the man with sharp eyes, Kibum's, face. Imok decided that with the traps they set up weeks ago, Jjong would be safe enough as long as he stayed in camp. That way he could rest and the other's could still visit the apes today. Now if only he could communicate this to the other's without disturbing the seemingly unwell man.

"Uhh-" he tried. Imok started to think of how the other's pronounced the word. "Treps? Treps." He pointed around him to the various locations they set them up. It wasn't getting through to the older two so he looked to Taemin who in the two months he's known him has found a way to communicate several times with, verbal and not. Taemin cocked his head and motioned for Imok to try again.

"Trep."

"Trep? Tr-? Trap?" He asked and Imok nodded happily. "Ooh, the traps!" He looked at the other two.

"What about them?" Minho questioned.

"The traps we set up would be sufficient enough for Jonghyun. If its something like a snake, monkey, etc. It should keep them away."

"And if its a leopard or tiger?"

"Imok already said it's almost unheard of for them to be in this area."

"And if the rarity occurs."

"He can go with our escape plan."

"Crossing the river with the raft?.. The river that Jonghyun absolutely hates?" Minho added.

Taemin deflated at the comebacks.

"It'll have to do." Kibum spoke. "If he feels he's okay to stay, then so be it. We simply don't have the time. We'll cut today short and be back within the next hour."

Minho, still feeling the need to be protective of the whole group, only gave in once Imok left his parang blade at the opening of his and Jonghyun's tent. Hopefully the man would find it if he needed it, hopefully he wouldn't need it.

\---

Jonghyun had listened to the conversation as he rested. Once they were gone he tried several times to go back to sleep, but every attempt was met with memories of the past few days. His hours spent with the wild man felt so long ago now. Yesterday overshadowed everything. The orangutan had to have been Onew's family. The hurt and fury in that man's eyes shook Jonghyun every time he thought back to it. Was it directed to him? What would he have done to Minho if not stopped? What could've been done differently?

Jjong shook his head, no time to dwell on what's been done. Hoping to vanquish the heavy feeling, Jonghyun searched for a quick distraction. The first thought that came to mind was that thing that caught his attention as they were swam across the lake yesterday. It was just for a second, he didn't get a great look at it but he remembered it was high up. Probably in the tallest tree around the lake. What was it? It wasn't a natural part of the tree that's for sure. Some sort of lookout perhaps? 

"What am I doing?" Jonghyun sat up. Here he was trying to distract himself when he could've been with the others actually serving some use. The guilt started to set in. He was in Borneo to translate, yet here he was shirking something as simple as that while risking his safety. Jonghyun sighed. He decided to get ready and follow after the others. Stepping out of his tent he spotted the parang blade. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of Imok and felt even more guilt for leaving him without easy communication with the others. After eating a quick breakfast and packing his satchel, Jjong grabbed the blade and headed off in the direction of the orange string.

Jonghyun was on high alert as he trekked through the jungle. Because of his group previously marching through here, a barely-there path was forming on the forest floor. After a few more trips, he supposed they wouldn't even need the orange markings. An odd bird call alerted his attention to his right. Once he was sure a dodo bird-like creature wasn't going to claw his eyes out he continued ahead. Because of his now- extra- paranoid looking around, Jjong spotted a marking on a tree. He stepped closer to it, making sure he was aware of where the last orange yarn was, and he saw that the mark on the tree was a carved circle with the letters "LEE" on the inside. Jonghyun heart raced. He may have only known one language on this island, but he knew none of the languages had letters like this. He tried to wrap his head around it and figure out an explanation, but nothing was coming up. Jonghyun looked around him for something else, even he didn't know what he was looking for, just anything to help make sense of this. A little past the marked tree was another. He checked behind him to the orange string one more time before venturing off path towards the second tree. This one had a simple circle. When Jonghyun looked forward, there was another. He looked back to the path he was supposed to take, and then forward to where ever these markings were headed. 'What's it going to be?' he asked himself. The acceleration of his heart beat didn't deter him, for he knew not why it raced. Was it fear? Or exhilaration? Jjong shook his head, being in the wild sure was changing him. He grabbed the parang blade and used it to carve a simple 'X' just below the circle. The previous markings were quite old and over grown with moss. If he was going to follow their path he needed to make new markings so he'd be able to get back. 'So I'm going to do this?' he questioned internally. His answered himself with an assured step forward.

\---

Jonghyun didn't need to find another marked tree to see where the path led. "What are the chances?" He thought out loud. Just ahead of him was an enormous tree, definitely standing a few meters above the rest and thicker than about 4 put together. At the very top was the 'weird' thing Jjong spotted from the lake yesterday. It was a.. treehouse? Expanding up the side of the tree were what appeared to be wooden planks. Jonghyun surmised these to be the pegs leading to the top. He should've guessed how old this place was going to be based on the carvings in the trees, but looking up at it.. how desolate it was.. this placed couldn't have been touched up in over a decade. Jonghyun didn't know if he should turn back now that he'd seen what it was. The adventurous bone in his body- that he didn't know he had until he stepped on this island- told him the only way to continue was up. The logical bone in his body, however, told him that was enough detective work for one day and to get himself back to camp or continue on and join the others. Jonghyun nodded once and turned back toward his marked trees. He took a few steps towards them before shaking his head and turning back to the giant tree.   
"It can't hurt to at least test if these steps have held up." Jonghyun pulled on the first plank. When it didn't budge he held onto it with both hands and squatted down, testing if it would support his weight. When it held still he grabbed the next plank and this time hoisted himself up so that all four limbs were on the pegs. Jonghyun pulled on each approaching plank before climbing them one by one. Before he knew it he had climbed 3/4 of the tree during his 'test'. Jonghyun could see the structure just ahead. It really was treehouse, incredibly structured if he did say so himself. He decided since he's come this far to continue on up. He had climbed so far and while some of the planks seemed a bit loose and others cracked a little during his ascension, it wasn't until he reached the final ones that they really started to give away. Later he'd conclude it was due to the weathering reaching them first, but for now all he could do was hoist himself over the edge of the treehouse as the top steps broke away from under him. As Jonghyun sat at the opening of the treehouse he sighed in defeat while watching the last planks he climbed up fall to the ground below.. the very- very- far ground. The logical part of him was laughing and crying right now. Jonghyun wished he could do either, all he could think about was how he was supposed to get down. "Well." He stood up and turned around. "I'll just have to figure that out later." 

His misery was pushed down by the sight in front of him. This was more than a treehouse.. it was a home- once upon a time. It didn't look to be inhabited for quite some time now but there was evidence that someone tried to make this a place to live when it was. The house had only three full walls. The opening he'd come through took up half of this side of the structure. The wall to the left had a small window covered by a shredded cloth. The whole area was covered in a layer of dust and one of the walls and a section of the floor near it was splattered with dark stains. There were two deteriorating hammocks tied from the post in the middle to opposite walls. Jonghyun's assumption that foreigners resided here was further expanded upon when he spotted a pair of shoes off to the side. They looked like the shoes his father would take to be shined every Saturday. Although he was sure foreigners were here, his questions only grew. How?, why?, and when?- just to name a few.   
There was a well built bookshelf in front of him against the back and right wall. On shelves were books, notepads, trinkets, and more shoes. He pulled on the only drawer located at the bottom and it's contents were clothes. European clothes. Jonghyun collapsed onto his bottom, he couldn't believe what he was finding in the middle of this jungle. The only other piece of furniture, minus the table near the entrance, was a sole chest seated beneath the window across from him. That definitely wasn't crafted in this jungle. It looked to be quite old, the design quiet intricate, with silver and copper plates. He slowly crawled over to it and ran his fingers along the metal designs. When he opened the chest the first thing he saw shocked him. It was English currency! A little outdated, but he'd recognize it anywhere. There were also bundles of pearls, rubies, and other jewels. Jonghyun pulled out the stack of papers in the right corner and went through them. The first portion were letters addressed to 'Father & Mother'. He decided to put them to the side to read later, when he saw what the bottom stack was- official papers.   
One was a 'Certificate of Marriage' for a Lee Charles and Lee A-Ra. There was a degree from Oxford for the same Mr. Lee. Lastly their were 3 with the label 'Certificate of Birth'. Two he recognized as being for the Mr. and Mrs. Lee, but the last was for a 'Lee Jinki'. Jonghyun gasped when he saw what date Lee Jinki was born, '14 of December-1863', just a few months before he himself was born. No wonder the English currency and dress shoes seemed familiar, these people were here less than 30 years ago! Did that mean that an infant was here?! Jonghyun couldn't imagine how these people survived long enough to build this place, with a baby at that.. Unless, the baby didn't make it. Or, if he really thought about it. They would still be here if they did, they weren't that old according to their birth dates. That means the family didn't survive, unless they moved. "But why would they leave behind their valuables?" Jonghyun huffed. He immediately felt remorse for this lost family. "Why did they come here in the first place?" An idea sparked in his head, he could probably get some information from the letters! 

When he reached for the letters he had set to the side, a gleam from a piece of glass caught his eye. Jonghyun reached for what appeared to be a frame and brought it towards him. The frame was, much like the chest, beautifully crafted. It's silver lining surrounded the image of a handsome couple. 'Was it Mr. and Mrs. Lee?' 

The only flaw to this frame was the smudge of rust and grime coating it's bottom half, but even that didn't take away from the beautiful man and woman. Jonghyun once again felt a wave of sadness wash over him, 'Where are you?', he wondered. There was something though.. something about this young couple that seemed.. familiar? The wide eyes of the woman, her pointed, yet soft chin.. the sloping of the mans nose.. Jonghyun felt he'd seen these features before. Jonghyun was so caught up in trying to figure out what his brain was putting together, he didn't hear the slithering of a large body or its hissing before it was too late.

 

Jonghyun closed his eyes waiting for the attack to come, he heard a harsh stomp and quickly turned around. Onew was reaching down to grab the large snake by its head. The hissing thing was trying awfully hard to escape from under the mans foot. No luck came as the wild man clasped his head with one hand, another part of its body with the other, walked over to the entrance and threw it over the side of the treehouse. 

Jonghyun watched the scene before him, stunned. He didn't know what to be more surprised at, the fact that Onew was here, the fact that he just walked like a human, the fact that he saved him from a snake with his bare hands, or the fact that the wild man was so calm about it all-.

Onew turned away from the entrance and met Jonghyun's surprised eyes. Not knowing how to continue, he crouched back into his normal stance and looked around. He never saw this place in all his years. Before he got the chance to explore any further, the human in front of him started to speak rapidly. 

"I'm so sorry about yesterday!" Jonghyun looked over to him. "We didn't know they were your family. We were afraid and didn't know how to get away. We were never supposed to be that close to them in the first place." Jonghyun, frame in hand still, crawled over to where Onew was crouched. "I'm so so sorry Onew. I wish-"

Onew put his hand up, cutting off the rambling. He didn't understand the words, but he's certain he knew what the human was going on about.. for he was sorry too. Onew wished he could tell the human everything was okay, but for now all he did was pat the others head a few times before giving him a smile. That seemed to be the right thing to do as the human's look of shock from the head pat morphed into the wide smile that made Onew feel proud of himself. Not knowing what to do next, Onew looked down at the thing in the humans hand.

Jonghyun followed his sight and held up the frame. "Picture. PIC TURE." He did his best to motion how one is taken, but it seemed he confused the wild man even more. To shake his mild embarrassment from his failed miming, he handed the frame over to Onew. He watched as the man looked at the old photo with an unreadable expression. Onew swiped his thumb over the grime and the bottom and some came off. Jonghyun looked on as the wild man continued to scratch away at the build up. He must've found something because his cleaning became more hurried, before he stopped completely. Jjong watched as the mans piercing gazed moved from the newly uncovered section of the photo back up to what Jonghyun assumed was the couple. He saw as Onews eyes became misty as a confused expression washed over them. "Onew?" he softly asked. "What's wr-"

Onew pushed the frame back into Jonghyun's hands. Jonghyun looked from the wild man to the newly revealed section of the picture. The image he'd seen before wasn't complete! The man and woman were still there, still lovely, but at the bottom in their crossing arms was a baby. Jonghyun barely got to look at the beautiful infant before a pointer finger covered up half of it's face. Jjong looked up from the appendage, to find Onew also pointing at himself. The misty-eyed confusion he'd seen from the man prior was magnified tenfold as his brows quivered and tears threatened to spill over.

Jonghyun wished his brain hadn't completely gave out the moment he expected the snake to attack, because then he would've probably been able to offer more comfort when Onew choked out one word as he pointed to himself and the baby in the picture, "Same?"

Jonghyuns eyes widened. He looked from Onew to the baby and back. Could this be how Onew's story started? Jonghyun's question was answered when he looked back to the couple. Of course their features had looked familiar. He'd seen them up close and personal for hours just days before. This was Onew- LEE JINKI'S- birth mother and father.

Jonghyun looked back up at the man with eyes full of remorse. He felt so much in this moment. He was amazed at how quickly 'Jinki' had figured this out, but also sad that this was how he found out. He hadn't known the wild man long enough to read his emotions clearly, but the tears threatening to fall out of his eyes made tears in Jonghyun's eyes spring freely as he bowed his head.

Onew was surprised at the human's change in emotion. When he saw tears flow from it's eyes, he knew the human was sympathizing with him and that fact made him cease his crying.

Jonghyun looked up when he felt a tentative touch to his cheek. The wild man- Jinki- pulled his hand away and observed the wetness at the tips of his fingers. Jonghyun blinked slowly.. he wanted him to stop crying? Jjong didn't get to inquire more before the man before him knuckle-walked over to the open chest. He watched as the man looked through it then around him. Jinki had pulled out one of the pearl necklaces, but his attention was no on it. Jonghyun watched as the mad stared at the window above him. Confused as to what was to interesting to Jinki, Jjong continued to observe him. Jinki reached an arm out and swiped his fingers down the wall off to the side of the window. He then looked at the black stain on that same wall and followed its markings that lead to more of it on the floor. Jonghyun cocked his head at the sight until the man gasped and flinched away from the window.

When Jinki was at his side again Jonghyun was able to see his expression. The wild man looked terribly upset. His reaction was making Jjong worried, what was over there. He assumed it couldn't have been another animal or venomous insect because the man didn't seem to terrified of anything like that. Going off that assumption, Jonghyun crawled over to where the wild man ran away from. He sat at the open chest and looked towards the window in front of him. 

Not seeing anything different he looked closer. Off to the side, where Jinki had touched, were 4 deep gashes in the wall. When Jjong looked closer he saw that there were more of these markings. It looked like claw markings from a very large cat. In fact, the cloth covering the window itself seemed to be slice open in the same manner. He tentatively grabbed a piece of the cloth and saw small dark blotches. The color and pattern looked familiar to him. After a moment his eyes widened and he quickly let go of the drape. His attention shot to the wall, then to the floor and he gasped and headed back to Jinki.

Blood. It was blood. The drops on the curtain, the splotches on the wall, and the large stain on the floor. It was dried blood. Jonghyun looked on the wild mans dejected face and knew he'd come up with the same conclusion. Jinki's parents were most likely slaughtered by a large cat. There could've been another explanation for this ungodly amount of spilled blood, but with his missing parents and the gashes on the wall.. no other were coming to mind.

 

A soft pat on his back along with looking at the image of his birth parents, calmed Onew. He wondered if they were taken by Kaiwano as well. He shook his head at the thought. He had just got on better terms with the human once again and didn't want to muddle their time together with dark emotion. He looked over to the small man and smiled gently.

Jonghyun retracted his hand from behind the wild man as the sat side by side near the entrance. They'd sat in silence for a bit after their revelation. Now that the mood seem to lighten a bit, Jonghyun felt the need to brighten it even more. If only he could think of something..

"Oh!" he exclaimed, making the other jump slightly. Jonghyun rushed back to the chest and dragged it over to the wild man. It was quite heavy, but he felt being near the window with.. the evidence.. wouldn't be so swell. Once he reached him, he reclaimed his spot next to him and pulled out the papers. He grabbed the three birth certificates and pointed at the frame in the wild mans hands. "Lee Charles" he pointed at the man.

Onew watched as the human pointed at the individual in the picture, then held up a piece of paper in his hands. He then put the parchment down and reached for another and pointed the other human on the picture.

"Lee A-Ra" Jonghyun then picked up the last birth certificate and pointed to the baby. "and Lee Jinki." He watched as the wild mans eyes widened. "Again, Okay?" Jonghyun repeated the process without the certificates this time. He thought the most he could do at the moment was let this man know the names of his family and of himself. "Lee Charles. Lee A-Ra... Lee Jinki." Jonghyun moved his finger from the frame to the man at his side and pointed to his chest. "Jin ki."

The wild man smiled and pointed to himself. "Jee kee". He once again felt bashful when the human smiled widely at him.

\---

Time always seemed to fly by so quickly when he spent time with the wi-- 'JINKI.. when he spent time with Jinki' he scolded himself. 'No more "wild man"'.  
The sun had already reached its peak some time ago and would probably set in a few hours. Jonghyun didn't want to worry his group, so he thought it'd be best to head back now.

"Oh no." he cried as he stepped through the entrance and stood on the ledge. His change of emotion seemed to confuse Jinki so he tried to elaborate. He swooped his arms around trying to enhance what he was saying, "The planks I climbed up," he pointed to them down the side of the tree. "Some fell," he motioned to the ground, "so I can't get back down." He shrugged.

The whole speech amused Jinki because he's sure even if he didn't already know, he'd be able to figure out what happened. Jinki had actually spotted the human as he was cutting into his last trees. He didn't know how to approach given how they ended up last, so he decided to just watch. He followed closely as the human spotted the giant tree and went back and forth on if he should climb it. When he did, Jinki saw the wooden 'planks' fall from their tall height and surmised the human wouldn't be able to get back down. So really, the whole explanation was unneeded, but he had no way of telling the human that. So instead, he reached over his shoulders and patted his back. When the human looked confused, Jinki stood up to full height and turned his back to the human.

Jonghyun watched as Jinki bent his knees and looked over his shoulder at him. Jinki then patted himself on the back once again. "You.. want me to get on your back?" Jonghyun slowly approached the man and started to climb on. When it seemed that was Jinki's intention, he hopped on all the way. "Ohh." He remembered how Jinki slid down trees. "Alright." He tightened his grip on Jinki's shoulders. "I understand."

With the human on his back Jinki turned and started walking along the ledge. He could tell the human was a bit confused as to why they were moving away from the center of the tree, but there was something he needed to tell him. "Uhh," he tried. He looked over his shoulder into the humans eyes and shook his head then said, "'AAH'."

Jonghyun was confused. 'no 'ahh''? Jinki looked away from him and yelled it a bit louder. He then locked eyes with him once again and watched as Jinki shook his head. "No 'ahh'?" Jjong questioned. "Oh! No 'aaaahh'. I get it." He didn't want Jjong to scream! Jinki nodded and continued to walk along the treehouse ledge. Wait. Jonghyun thought, if they were sliding down the tree to the next planks.. why would he-

Jinki turned around and took off into a full sprint along the ledge. When he reached the edge of the structure he leaped off. 

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Jonghyun screamed as he clutched on tighter to the man. He was probably choking him out, but at the moment he could care less seeing as he was apparently freefalling towards the trees and ground below. His screams morphed into exclamations of prayer as Jinki caught onto a few branches in the trees. 

Unused to the additional weight, it took Jinki a few more braches to get into his normal flow. The humans cries ceased when Jinki started to swing from branch to vines and back smoothly. He smiled a bit, when the grip the human had on him only tightened.

Jonghyun was sure he destroyed Jinki's right eardrum, but he had no idea this was the plan to get down from the treehouse. His fear was quickly replaced by awe when he felt himself being swung through the air. He peaked his head out from behind Jinki's shoulder and his breath caught at the sight. The lush shrubbery and mossy trees were a blur and they flew through the forest. In his whole life, he'd never felt something so exhilarating. There were no words to describe this. If not for the hard body molded to his, Jonghyun would say he felt like he was floating on air. Good things, however, never last for long. Jinki must've spotted something and slowed down. Jjong didn't become alarmed because it seemed they were heading towards whatever the man found. Jonghyun just barely directed his attention away from Jinki, when he heard the sound of twigs being stepped on below him. Jinki swung them carefully a few more meters until they swayed above Jonghyun's group. It was weird observing them from this angle and Jjong's quiet giggle seemed to alert them.

Minho angled his tranquilizer above them as all attention shot upwards. He slowly lowered it when he saw a familiar face.

"Wha- Jjong?"

"Hello Key." Jjong was too amused as Jinki slowly let him slide down his body. 

Jinki kept a tight grip on both the vine they were one and the human being lowered to the ground. He knew his time with the human had to end here for the day, but he still felt a dip in his mood at the thought of parting ways. When the human had just barely 2 feet of air beneath his feet, Jinki rubbed his thumb just barely over the hand in his grip before letting go.

Jonghyun didn't have the most graceful landing, but at least he didn't fall on his bottom. That though however was overshadowed by Jinki climbing higher into the vines and swinging away, leaving behind a stunned Jjong with a warm feeling on his hand.

Kibum turned to his friend still looking after the wild man, "two things.. That 'loin cloth' isn't covering anything. And.. What in the heavens just happened?"

Jonghyun shook himself, "I-.. I went after you all and I found something. I- tell you once we head back. It's a long story."

After hours of observing his favorite animal, without issue this time, Kibum smile at his old friend. "Lucky for you, I'm in the mood to hear one." His smile was returned as they headed back to camp for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C:


	5. You'll Be In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay you guys... seriously SERIOUSLY.. I HIGHLY recommend accompanying this read with the Tarzan song : "You'll Be In My Heart" it goes well sooooo well. (Have it on loop in the background so it's silently playing to get you in the mood). Get your tissues/ This is my fav chap yet!

"NO no no!"

"Yes, Jinki!" Jonghyun put the pencil back in Jinki's hands. They were seated at the table beneath the canopy at the campsite. It had been two weeks since their discovery of the treehouse and Jonghyun had awoken the next morning to 3 alarmed expressions as Taemin shared his breakfast with Jinki. Every morning that followed was similar, minus Imok, Minho, and Kibum's shock.

Since that time Jonghyun has taken it upon himself to teach Jinki basic English. The speaking portion usually goes smoothly, the writing however... Not so much. During those sessions Jinki likes to use his favorite word. "No, Jone." He shook his head. "Cant."

"Yes, Jinki. You can!" Jonghyun watched as the man huffed and gripped the pencil once again attempting to write the alphabet. He was a fast learner, but he just hadn't yet been able to distinguish between b's and d', p's and q's, u's and v's, and s's and z's. It was a simple mistake like that, but Jinki seemed to be rather hard on himself. Despite that, Jonghyun continued to be amazed at the intelligence of this man. He shouldn't have been so surprised given the second time the met or even when Jinki figured out what happened to his parents, but the way this mans brain seemed to absorb everything was incredible. "That's it. Good job." Jinki had just wrote down 'o' and now was the second challenge. Jonghyun watched as he hesitated and stared at the other letters he wrote before slowly jotting down 'p'. Jinki dropped his pencil once again when Jonghyun exclaimed "Good Job!" 

Jinki tried his best not to let his pride show from the praise as he reclaimed his pencil to continue.

Kibum observed the pair from his tent fondly. His smile dropped at his next thought, 'did Jonghyun know they were leaving next week?'

\---

Jonghyun was slowly let down from Jinki's back as they reached the ground. Swinging through the trees was really one of his favorite activities. As he started to walk to the campsite he turned to Jinki who was following closely behind. "You're really getting better at walking on two legs."

Jinki looked down at his feet then back up at Jonghyun and nodded bashfully, he was starting to understand the man a lot more and he couldn't be happier.

Jonghyun looked down Jinki's body and held his laughter. At the request of Kibum, Jinki had also taken to wearing underwear. The cloth he had on before wasn't used in the way the natives did. It wasn't for tradition or modesty, Jjong learned Jinki's mother had given it to him so he seemed not so 'hairless'.. so one could only imagine how well it hid the mans 'parts'. Jinki wasn't used to wearing trousers, of course, so they allowed him to just use the undergarments seeing as those were less restrictive. Jonghyun watched as Jinki looked up at the darkening sky and then back to him.

"Bye. Jone."

"Goodbye, Jinki." He waved at his new friend until he could no longer see him. Jonghyun turned and headed towards his tent, but was stopped by a tug on his arm. He looked up to find his old friend.

"Jonghyun." Kibum slowly lowered his hand. "You are aware of our departure in nine days, correct?"

Jonghyun was startled, "What? But what about your research?"

"I've got notebooks filled with it. I'd love to be able to observe them more, but I've accomplished what I came here for. Plus, the crew on the ship expect us back soon. They only have so much food and water to last."

Jonghyun held his eyes a little bit longer before looking towards the ground. "I understand." he responded in a low voice before carrying on to his tent.

 

The next morning when he exited, he saw the familiar sight of Jinki waiting beneath the canopy. He approached him and asked, "What have you brought me today?" The man smiled at him and pushed fourth two exotic looking fruits. The fruit was pink and green, scaly- looking, with pieces of its leaves twisting off its circumference. 

"Ooh, is that a dragon fruit?" Taemin came out from behind a startled Jjong. He often joined them during their morning lessons. "They look so.. freaky. Cool"

"Indeed." Jonghyun agreed. He looked up at an amused Jinki who motioned with his head for them to go on. Jonghyun went to fetch his pocket knife and when he returned he and Jinki shared a look, most likely thinking back to their second meeting. He cut the fruit and gave a piece to the two other men. "Ooh, wow. I like this much better than the others! Thank you Jinki."

Jonghyun's excitement amused him. He tried to remember how to pronounce the word that followed thanks. "Wel-?" 

"You're welcome." Taemin helped.

"Wel-come."

Jonghyun looked at him softly, the smile on his face didn't waver even as his thought about how he was going to tell Jinki about their departure. It felt the eight days they had left were too little. Jinki was learning so much and eight days simply wasn't enough time. 

 

Jonghyun patted softly on Jinki's back as he watched him make it through the whole alphabet without confusing any letters. Jinki met his eyes as Jonghyun was pulling on his collar to let air in. The heat was unbearable once again. Jinki looked down at Jonghyun's flapping shirt and stood up. He reached his hand out for Jonghyun to grab and he did.

Jonghyun knew that when Jinki was going to lead him somewhere, he wasn't going to regret it. The past couple of weeks have consisted of trips to exotic flower groves, spying on baby cubs- which was kind of scary, but so cute-, watching the elephants play, and his personal favorite was when Jinki showed him some ancient ruins. Every trip, however, seemed to end in them having to escape quickly. The exotic flowers attracted insects Jjong was not too fond of, the baby leopards caught them and cried for their mother, the elephants didn't like when Jinki attempted to ride one, nothing happened at the ruins but they'd been out all night and Jjong knew Kibum was going to let him have it. All in all, Jonghyun was having the time of his life.

 

Jinki set Jonghyun down, he had motioned for the latter to close his eyes a while back and now that they reached the location he was ready to see how the human would react. Every place Jinki took him made the man release an elated expression that made Jinki feel light. "Eyes." he said to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun opened his eyes and smiled at Jinki before looking around him and gasping. Jinki had led him to a waterfall. He had heard a loud sound as they were swinging through the trees, it was the crashing of the water over the ledge would had to be over 50ft tall. The water was so clear he could see the white sand at the bottom. That same sand surrounded the pool area and Jonghyun removed his boots to feel it beneath his feet. "Jinki." He smiled at his friend. "This place is beautiful."

Jinki got just what he wanted when Jonghyun smiled up at him. Not being able to handle the heat taking over his face he smiled back at the man and ran into the water. When he breached the surface he looked over to see a shocked but amused Jonghyun. "COME!" He yelled. Jonghyun shook his head as he smiled. Jinki had wanted the human to join him, he just didn't think too much about what that entailed. So when Jonghyun started to unbutton his top and removed it, Jinki had to duck his head back under the water to keep from showing his expression- and to cool his face down once again. When he surfaced he saw that the other had slowly walked in stopping once the water barely reached his shoulders.

Jonghyun looked at Jinki's mildly confused expression and explained with a shrug of his shoulders, "I can't swim." Jinkis eyes widened and he swam closer to Jonghyun.

When he reached the other, Jinki grabbed for his hands and looked him in the eyes, "Jone.. Trust."

Jonghyun was confused for a second before nodding his head and letting Jinki guide him deeper into the water.

 

After almost drowning a few times, Jonghyun had finally been able to float on his own. With the help and guidance of Jinki, he was able to paddle a little. Fully swimming would still take more lessons, but in the hours they'd been here he learned more than he had in his whole life. Jjong had always been scared of the water, actually he's always been frightened of a lot of things he didn't know, but being with Jinki made him a tad bit fearless.

Jinki smiled from the shore as Jonghyun continued floating on his back. In all the time he's known the other, Jonghyun was the main one teaching. It felt nice to be able to show him something Jinki knew this time. His smile grew as Jonghyun used his arms to float towards where the water became shallow enough to walk through. Jinki ducked his head when the human walked out far enough to where his upper body was visible. Jinki didn't know why he felt embarrassed when he knew the other still had his undergarments on. Plus he himself walked around just as bare every single day. He felt Jonghyun plop down beside him and heard him sigh loudly.

"So amazing. So so amazing Jinki." He laughed.

Jinki peeked over as the other plopped on his back and threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sun. Jinki could see the others bare chest. He had to admit the man was more fit than he imagined. Jonghyun was just a slim as he thought, but not without muscle. Jinki quickly looked away from the drops of water sliding across the tan skin of the other, he really didn't need to think about this right now.

 

They were still seated on the shore, but they were now dry and Jonghyun had redressed already. The sky was becoming dark enough for some stars to be visible. That means soon enough he'd only have a week left, he had to let the other know. "Jinki." The man turned to him. "I- Kibum, Minho, Taemin, and Myself.." He looked into Jinki's eyes, he was paying such close attention to him. "Jinki, we're leaving soon." Jonghyun hoped that this was one of the moments when Jinki completely understood him. He couldn't bare the thought that in 8 days time Jinki would stumble across a former campsite with another type of fruit waiting for his lesson of the day. Jonghyun blinked away the blurriness covering up his vision. "We're going back to our home." Their eye   
contact remained strong as Jonghyun hoped the other was understanding. He knew Jinki got it when the latter slowly looked off to the side then down, his expression totally crestfallen.

"Jone. Leave, here?"

"Yes, my friend."

Jinki couldn't believe it, why now. Because of this man, he'd learned so much; a different language, about his parents, himself, new feelings.. He didn't want it to end.

Jonghyun gasped as he saw tears fall from the other's eyes, "No, Jinki." He wiped the tears. "Please understand."

"No like it.. here?"

"Jinki I love it here!"

Then there could be no other explanation to Jinki than himself, did he do something wrong?

Jonghyun watched as Jinki pointed to himself questioningly. "NO! Jinki, you are amazing."

Jinki felt a little relief, but he still didn't want the other to go. "I- don't. want.." He wished he could think of the right words.

"I don't want to part with you either Jinki." Jonghyun quickly stood up and walked a little closer to the water to hide his tears. He looked up at the night sky and tried to catch his breath. He didn't know where this strong reaction was coming from, but the other was becoming so dear to him and he couldn't help but think by leaving him- that there was so much they both would miss out on. Once his breathing was under control he sighed and closed his eyes. The roaring of the waterfall doing a good job of cancelling out his wild thoughts. Luckily one escaped loud and clear.

Jinki snapped his head up when he heard the loud gasp from the other. A red-faced Jonghyun hurried towards him and sat on his knees in front of Jinki. Jinki's hands were grabbed by the others as Jonghyun looked at him with wide, excited eyes.

"Jinki! You can come with us!" Jonghyun couldn't believe he didn't think about this before. They had Jinki's official papers, well they were in the treehouse but they could get them, they could bring him back to England. Jinki could continue his education and become even greater than Jonghyun knew him to be. He could come out of the wild and know the wonders of being human. Jonghyun felt such excitement at the idea, but that feeling was quickly dashed away as Jinki pulled his hands from Jonghyun's and shook his head animatedly. 

"Cant." Jinki said sadly while still shaking his head. He stopped and locked eyes with Jonghyun once again. "Home." He pointed to the ground. He saw how his words were affecting the other, but he had to let him know. Jinki looked towards the trees and quietly said, "family." When he looked back to the other, Jonghyun was sitting on his bottom a little further away from Jinki with his head down.

"Of course." He looked up at Jinki and smiled woefully. "I understand."

 

When Jinki dropped Jonghyun off that night there were no said goodbyes, just silent looks and attempted smiles.

\---

The morning after wasn't as bad as Jonghyun assumed. Jinki still came in the morning and they went off on their daily adventure just like the had everyday before. The aftermath of the trips, however, did differ. Instead of coming back to a camp of his curious members, Jjong was met with silence and eyes of pity. He didn't make it any better with his mood falling as soon as Jinki disappeared through the treetops. He knew he wasn't as lively as he could be, it's just hard when the days were flying by so quickly.

Soon enough their departure was the next morning and as Jjong laid on his bedroll, he hesitated coming out of his tent. He knew that once he did, he'd have his last adventure with the wild man. He sat up and sighed, 'One last adventure is better than none at all' he thought to himself. His anxiousness was soon replaced by confusion when he exited his tent and there was not sign of Jinki. He looked to the only other one up and asked where he was.

Taemin shrugged, "He usually is here by this time. I've been up since sunrise, he hasn't come yet."

Jonghyun sighed and looked into the forest, he hoped the other would come soon. The more time he got to spend with his new friend, the better.

\---

``What is it that has you so down?`` Jinki didn't look up at his mother as he continued scratching at the bark of the branch he sat upon. ``Onew.`` His brows pursed, the only time he could stomach that name was when his mother or grandfather called him it. When anyone else said it he had the nagging feeling that he wanted to scream out 'MY NAME IS LEE JINKI', perhaps in English too. What a funny thought. His mother must've took his silence as him ignoring her. ``Are you still upset with me?``

Jinki quickly looked up at her with pursed brows, ``What do you mean?``

``For lying about your father.``

Jinki looked away, he had been upset with her for lying.. but she was his mother and he always forgave her.

``I know I lied, but I didn't want you to know about humans. I didn't want to lose you too.``

Jinki nodded slowly, a question then popped into his mind and he thought back to the treehouse. ``Mother.. how did you find me?``

Ohma sighed and joined her son on the branch sitting across from him. She had been expecting this question ever since he learned of his true nature. She supposed now was a good a time as any. ``A little after Kaiwano attacked killing several of us, including your brother Ivu, I went a little insane. He was my first child and only child at the time. Even your father couldn't calm me. I went after him.``

``Mother!`` Jinki gasped. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to go after a larger monster of a tiger like Kaiwano, let alone his gentle mother.

``I know, I know. I'd never do anything like that in my right mind.. but I wasn't in my right mind and I wanted revenge. I searched for him for days, when I finally stumbled across his tracks I didn't know what I was going to do once I faced him.. I just wanted to do something. I followed his tracks to a large tree. I heard screaming and a loud booming sound coming from a weird structure at the top. I'd later discover it was from a gun that one of your birth parents shot at the tiger. I climbed the tree quickly but.. it was too late.. Kaiwano had-``

``I know. I've seen that building.``

``How-``

``I figured everything out when I was there with the human.``

That answer seemed to satisfy his mother as she didn't implore any further and instead finished her story. ``Even though it was too late for your parents, they had been able to shoot the monster. He was to the side licking his wounds when I approached him. Kaiwano noticed me and lunged, but he was too weak and I was able to evade the attack and push him over the edge.`` Ohma scooted closer to her son. ``I felt better, but there was still a hole in my heart. I killed the tiger that killed my son, but.. my son wouldn't come back. I didn't feel fulfilled, so I went to leave. I thank everything that I hesitated and went to check on your parents, because if I didn't.. I wouldn't have heard the soft cooing coming from inside the round metal box. When I lifted the lid, there you were covering in strings of jewels. They were pretty, but you shined brighter than a thousand suns. I knew what humans were and I thought I should drop you off at one of their villages.. but I was hesitant because I'd seen them do terrible things before. When you reached your tiny hand up and grasped one of my fingers, I knew you deserved the world.. and I knew only I could give it to you.`` Jinki reached forward and puller her into his arms. ``A few days later, I'd left you with your grandfather and went back to the treehouse to see if there was anything to keep you warm. There were more humans there and they had brought the bodies of your parents down. Apparently they had known you three because I watched some of them weep. I got 'Onew' from one of the humans who yelled it several times. I thought he was calling for you, I assumed it was your name.``

Jinki rubbed her back as they sat in silence. He now knew everything about his life so far. His mother's testimony was able to piece together parts of his history he couldn't solve before. `` Thank you mother. Thank you for telling me this.`` She moved her head away from his chest and looked into his eyes. ``Thank you for finding me, protecting me.. raising me.``

``Thank you for being my son.`` They shared a smile. Ohma was glad her son seemed to be feeling better. ``Not off to see that human again?``

Jinki looked away and she gasped as his face fell into a dull expression, ``...He's leaving.``

Ohma nodded, that would explain why her son has been so down these past days. ``Son, he's not a native is he?`` She watched as Onew shook his head. ``Then he has to return to his home.`` She rubbed his arm trying to offer comfort.

``He asked if I wanted to go with him.`` Ohma ceased her arm's movement.

``And.. what did you tell him?`` Ohma wasn't even surprised her son was able to communicate with the human, right now she was worried if she'd lose him.

``I told him.. that I can't because this is where my family is. I told him this was my home.`` Ohma felt immense relief, but that quickly died away when her son continued, ``but it's hurts so much mother.`` Ohma pulled him into her arms and tried to shush his cries. She couldn't handle her son hurting. ``Please tell me I made the right decision.``

Ohma sighed, ``Son as much as I want to.. I know I'll be selfish and tell you to stay. What do YOU think ?``

``I think, It would be best to stick with what I know. To live here and be with you and grandfather.``

Ohma pulled back and looked at her son. His words seemed like he was certain he should be saying them, but his eyes.. his eyes lacked warmth. So Ohma tried again, ``but what does your heart tell you?``

Jinki met his mothers eyes, in them he saw acceptance and love and he felt like he was able to breathe again, ``It says.. that I should go with him.``

All her life Ohma has had to be strong. When her husband and son were taken from her, when she chased after a wild tiger, when her father expected her to lead their troop, she had to persevere through it all. So now, when her last child sat here telling her he wanted to leave to parts unknown, Ohma knew she had to remain strong once again.. for the both of them. She smiled at her son and brought a hand to cradle his face. ``Onew, do something for me.``

Jinki cocked his head in confusion, this wasn't a response he thought she'd have. ``Yes mother?``

``Tell your grandfather goodbye before you leave.``

Jinki's eyes widened and he hugged his mother tightly before nodding. When he smiled his magnificent smile that stretched ear to ear, Ohma knew she'd done right by her child. She smiled back at him even as she watched him quickly descend the tree and swing away hurriedly.

She only let her whimpers free once he was out of sight.

\---

Jonghyun woke with a start. He'd waited for Jinki to show for hours yesterday, when it looked like the latter wasn't coming, Jonghyun silently turned and headed back to his tent. He hoped nothing terrible had happened to prevent the other from showing, but ultimately he knew the other didn't come because he was upset. It's not as if Jonghyun blamed him either.

What woke him abruptly, the morning of their last day on the island, was an exclamation from Taemin. "Where'd you find this?"

Jjong heard Kibum answer, "This must be the chest Jjong told us about." Chest? The one from the treehouse? Did they go there?

"Ooh, so Jinki's birth certificate is in here? Do these jewels belong to you too? Do you know how valuable they are?!" Who was Taemin talking to? Jewels.. Was Jinki here?

Kibum, Imok, Taemin, and Jinki all swirled their heads towards the man quickly emerging from his tent. Jonghyun looked stricken with his widened eyes and slack jaw.

"Jinki?" Jonghyun watched the man step forward with a worried expression. He most likely knew Jonghyun was upset with him for never showing yesterday. Jonghyun closed his mouth and stood to full height crossing his arms to appear intimidating. What ever scolding words he wanted to say disappeared when he noticed Jinki was fully clothed. They were tight on him, but that's not why Jjong was shocked. "What? Jinki, what are you wearing?"

Jinki cocked his head to the side, "Clothes. From, Key." He said matter-of-factly.

"I see that," he uncrossed his arms, "but why?" 

Jinki stepped closer with a smile, "I go.. with." He noticed the confusion set across the smaller mans features, "To Jone.. home." Jinki knew he'd made the right decision when a small pout formed on the others lips as he tried to keep from crying. That pout morphed into a beautiful smile that made Jinki feel light.

"Really?" Jonghyun couldn't believe it, but he had no choice but to when the man in front of him nodded. "What changed your mind?" Jinki didn't seem to understand that phrase yet, so he tried again. "What made you want to come?"

"Oh, I Uhh.. talk with mother? Uhh. I want-"

"It's alright, Jinki. I understand." Jjong knew better than to expect Jinki to be able to express himself fully. It's just sometimes, Jinki astounded him so much with his knowledge, that Jonghyun forgot his first word in English was a few months ago. "I see you packed your belongings." Jonghyun pointed to the chest behind Jinki. 

The latter nodded and also pointed near the chest. "I also got Imok blade." 

Sure enough propped against the chest was the parang machete Jonghyun had brought to the treehouse weeks before. He laughed, "Oops.. I suppose I forgot that didn't I?" Jonghyun made his was towards Kibum and the others to join them for breakfast.

"If Minho doesn't get up soon, we'll have to wake him up." Kibum said to Jonghyun.

"Minho wasn't in the tent." Jonghyun stated while pushing his plate towards Jinki to share.

"What, then wher-"

Kibum was interrupted by the said man emerging from the forest. "I'm here. I was up before you all. I went to take down the traps so it doesn't affect any natives- or wildlife- when we leave."

Kibum smiled up at the guard as Taemin spoke, "Well look who's becoming a thoughtful ol' softie."

Minho shook his head and joined them around the campsite, "Just shut up and finish your food so we can leave."

Their last breakfast on the island ended quite peacefully.

\---

""Oh, I've never been good at this."" The native looked up at the fumbling professor and smiled encouragingly. ""I'll miss you dearly Imok. You've been an excellent guide and companion to us.""

""Thank you Jjong, It was my pleasure. Thank you for the opportunity."" The native looked to the others and tried out his English. "Goodbye Ki bum. Min ho. Onew and Tae min. Thank you.. for.. um-" He smiled bashfully and motioned around him with his hands, "all."

Taemin smiled softly and they did their handshake they'd been trying out the last few days. This made the others group members laugh and the surrounding natives confused. ""Farewell."" Taemin surprised Imok with the one Murut word he learned from Jonghyun.

Kibum and Minho said their goodbyes to their temporary companion, then the group said goodbye to the Murut people. They bowed one last time to Nakarra before heading towards the rowboat they left on the beach all that time ago.

The natives were baffled to hear the tales Imok told of, especially when they found out the additional member of the group was in fact the man raised by apes.

\---

"Hmm?" Taemin looked up from his map and tapped his chin. He used his pointer finger to comically 'clean out' his ears before asking the man in the front of him. "No screaming this time?"

Jonghyun glanced away from the ship far ahead to look at Taemin in mild amusement. "No. I'm a changed man. I'm much less afraid of water now. Thanks to Jinki." Jjong looked to the man seated next to Taemin. Jinki's head was down and his expression crestfallen. "Jinki?" Jinki slowly looked up at Jonghyun causing him to catch his breath. The man looked absolutely broken. "What's wrong?"

Jinki dropped his eyes a little and softly answered, "Did not say bye. To mother. I-" 

Jonghyun saw that the man couldn't formed any more words as he choked back his sobs. Jonghyun felt so stupid, they'd been so preoccupied with everything else, they didn't even think about visiting the orangutans once again. If they went back now it was still hours away from the shore. He didn't know what he could do to help the other.

"Jinki! Oh my goodness! Jinki LOOK!" The boat wobbled a bit as Kibum dropped his oars and stood pointing towards the Island.

Jinki looked towards the trees where Kibum was pointing and quickly stood up as well making Jonghyun clutch the side of the boat when it wobbled more. Taemin looked up as well and Minho and Jonghyun turned their heads towards Borneo. In the forestry to the right, rapidly moving branches and trees caught everyone's eyes as dozens of large red spots flew through and landed on them. The orangutans had made their way through miles of wilderness to see their prince off! One dropped down from the tree and ran towards the shore.

Jinki watched the whole thing from the rocking boat and wiped his eyes as he saw his mother run through the sand. She stopped before the water and pounded her chest. Jinki smiled widely and pounded on his chest as he bellowed out his distinctive call.

Kibum sat back down slowly as he watched this phenomenon unravel. This intimate and spectacular moment would be something he'd leave out of his research. As the man on the rowboat called out to his family, several joined the mother-ape on shore and answered back. He looked to the guard in front of him and even Minho had stopped rowing to observe this spectacular occurrence with a shocked expression.

The tears that formed in Jonghyun eyes from watching the mother call out, fell once he looked back to Jinki who was smiling widely still. He watched as the man stood and stared at his family. Jinki was most likely looking at them, taking it all in, who knows if he'd ever see them again. Jinki sat once they were close enough to the ship, that the apes in the sand were no longer visible. Jonghyun saw that that fact didn't keep Jinki from still looking towards Borneo. Even when they were finally on the ship, Jinki watched until the island turned to a speck.. and then was no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there it goes.. chap 5! On to the next part of our journey: THE HUMAN WORLD *that sucks, but can't be in paradise forever*
> 
> Were you sad? I was sad. :[
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I'm sure you've noticed but I try to change the font and quotation when anything aside from english is spoken
> 
> for example:
> 
> ""Speaking in Murut looks like this""
> 
> ``Conversation amongst the apes looks like this``


	6. I Need to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different from the rest..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

"This is my cabin," Jonghyun said as he pushed open the door for him and Jinki to enter, "You can stay here as well there's a hammock we can set up."

Jinki didn't understand the whole thing Jonghyun just said but he nodded anyway and followed after the other. He was looking around the room and stopped when he saw the man staring softly at him.

"Are you alright?"

Luckily Jinki understood that and he nodded softly, "Yes. I said bye. To mother. To family." He answered with a smile.

Jonghyun smiled as well and lifted a hand to Jinki's shoulder, "You did. That was amazing."

\---

That night after setting up the hammock, the two laid down to rest. Jonghyun, once he believed the other to be asleep, crept silently out of bed. He tip-toed across the room to the chest they had brought with them. After grabbing the letters from it, he silently made his way back to his cot. Jonghyun lit the candle on the nightstand to the right with a match and brought the letters closer to finally read them. He'd forgotten all about them until he saw the chest again yesterday and ever since he had the nagging feeling that they needed to be read.

 

Dear Mother,  
You'll probably never get this, but know that I am safe. Charles and Little Jinki are safe. It's been a fortnight since that massive storm blew our ship off course. I don't know how long it will take us now to get to Australia, but it wont be anytime soon. I don't know what island we are one, but only two others on the ship aside from us survived. They let us into the lifeboat first because of the baby. Hopefully help will come soon.   
I love you,  
A Ra

 

Knowing what would become of those three made Jonghyun pause after finishing the first letter. His chest burned with remorse. He put that letter behind the rest and continued on to the next.

 

Dearest Father,  
I am writing you now because I need strength. I know you'll never see this, but I need an outlet. If I wrote to Mother it would put me in a passive state of mind in which I don't want to be in. I need your fire and brimstone. I am becoming quite suspicious of the other survivors. It has been weeks and we are running low on food. We have already finished what was washed up from the wreck and the fruit, in the trees near us, deemed edible by Charles are depleting. We are all afraid of venturing into the jungle. Gambry and Harold, the other survivors, made a joke about eating Jinki. I warned Charles of their behavior to which he responded back saying it was simply a poor joke. There was a rifle in one of the boxes that washed ashore. I haven't told the others about it, not even Charles. Its use is simply in case my suspicious come true. That is why I need your strength father. I need it to protect my family from hunger or these men.  
I love you,  
A Ra

 

Jonghyun quickly switched to the next one, just who were those men?

 

Father & Mother,  
I was right to be wary. I overheard them talking. They weren't supposed to be on their lifeboat. They took it from another family and escaped the sinking ship. I don't want them around my family, but Charles thinks since we are all here together that we must survive together. All this stress is making me sick and I think it is affecting my milk production. I don't want my fear to hurt my baby. Please help me. I know you won't see this. We've been here so long. Are you looking for me? Don't you care about your grandson. Mama, Papa, please.

 

Jonghyun quickly wiped his eyes and nipped his whimper in the bud before it woke Jinki. His family went through so much when he was just a baby. He could sense A-Ra's emotion through her writing, he thought back to the framed picture in the chest. Such a beautiful person, suffered so much. Although she seemed to became a bit angry towards the end of the last letter, there were still a few more. He flipped to the next one.

 

Dear Mother,  
I am sorry, I have not written in a while. Firstly, we are alright. In fact we are amazing! A lot has happened in these past months, I believe that much time has passed based on how big our little baby is getting. It has probably been over half a year. I am sure you two are frantic, but I hope that wherever you are, you and father are able to feel how peaceful I am. I was right about those men. They tried to attack us while we slept one night. Charles fended them off enough for Jinki and I to escape into the trees. When Charles joined us the other two weren't far behind, I suppose they were set on their ideation of cannibalism. I hated them at the time, but I now know how being hungry for so long can drive one mad. Before they were able to attack, we were found by natives! Can you believe it? This whole time we have been on an inhabited island. The natives saw what was occurring and saved us. I don't know what they did with those two, I don't know that I want to know. It was a while ago. The native brought us back to their village and fed us. We were able to stay for a while without having proper communication. They have given us special names in their language, despite us already introducing ourselves. I'm fine with it, they sound rather interesting. My Murut name is Hatak, Charles's is Namo, and Jinki's is incredibly cute; Onew. I don't know what they mean, but they seem to be terms of endearment. Charles has been trying to learn their language.. I wish him luck, I could never. I simply don't have the patience especially with the little one. … 

 

Jonghyun smiled at this, A-Ra had a cute personality. He was happy that it seemed they were able to live peacefully. His smile dropped, however, once he remembered how it all ended.

 

… We are settling down here, don't think I gave up hope for rescue. We have simply stopped waiting around. We want to survive. We want Jinki to survive. The natives are aware of our intention to stay, they've begun to help us construct a house in the trees! That way we are away from immediate danger. I hope you can sense me mother. I am happy.  
Love,   
Your darling A Ra

 

Jonghyun withheld his returning tears, he wasn't ready to read the last letter. He didn't want it to end. He wanted more tales of happiness. He wanted stories of when the treehouse was finished and how they lived in it. He wanted to know at what moments baby Jinki grew.. He wanted the Lee family to never encounter a tiger.. Jonghyun shook his head and worked up the courage to read the next letter.

 

Dearest Mother and Father,  
Our house is finished! We have been living in it for a few weeks. Sorry for not writing, we've been too busy settling in. Would you believe your little girl climbed a dastardly large tree with Jinki strapped to my back? You'd be surprised to know living in the jungle has given me quite the set of muscles. If the women back home could see me now, just the other day I jok 

 

Jonghyun was confused. He flipped the paper over then back again. The last letter dragged across the paper in an odd way. The penciled line was sharp then cut off by a small hole in the paper. Perhaps she was startled and then the lead broke. Jonghyun, being one to sometimes think the worst, grimaced as he though maybe that was when- 'no' he scolded himself. The tiger attack could've occurred anytime between the forming of this last letter and when Jinki's ape-mother found him. He blew out the candle and crept across the floor once again to return the letters to the chest. With the letters read, he felt he'd learnt a lot more about that beautiful couple.. the birth parents of the beautiful man resting a few feet away. If only they could see how wonderful their 'little Jinki' grew to be. Jonghyun lay back in his cot and said a little prayer to the family. He hoped they were watching their boy now. With a lighter chest after that thought, the professor was able to close his eyes and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the shortest thing I've written so far :/
> 
>  
> 
> Stay Well All <3


	7. A Wondrous Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Daaaamn Dali. BackAtItAgain withThose loooong chapters ;) I hope you'll enjoy this. Jinki's first day in the human world! Sorry for the short last chap.

Jinki wondered if it was like this on the trip to the island. He rubbed Jonghyun's back as the latter hunched over the side of the ship. "Jone.. al right?" The other couldn't seem to form any words as he heaved and coughed.

Kibum approached the two, "Jinki. Why don't you join Minho below deck for lunch, I'll help Jonghyun." The man didn't move until he received an encouraging nod from Kibum. Once Jinki disappeared through the doors, the professor took over rubbing his friends back. "Jjong. Taemin says we're not that far. You'll be able to see the peninsula in a short while." Kibum tried not to flinch when the hunched over man turned his neck and looked at him with bloodshot eyes and wet lips. "I'm sorry." He tried when Jjong glared at him. "J- just have relief.. that, um.. OH, you'll never have to do this again?" If looks could kill. Kibum looked away from those accusing eyes and off towards the horizon. He immediately perked up, "Jjong! Look! We're ho-"

"LAND HO!" a voice sounded from the watch tower above.

"Home" Jonghyun croaked out in relief.

\---

Jinki watched in utter confusion as the man who's been sick for the last weeks on sea happily bounced around. Humans really changed emotions so drastically. They moved up in line and the smaller man turned to him.

"Remember what I told you?" Jinki nodded to him. "They're just going to ask for your papers. You hand them your birth certificate and you say?"

"I lost my pass port. My name is Lee Jin Ki." He smiled proudly at himself for remembering the whole thing, he'd practiced for days on his pronunciation.

Jonghyun looked at the cute expression on the others face, he didn't have the heart to tell him how choppy that sentence sounded, but they shouldn't have a problem getting through the check in. Jonghyun saw the others just ahead, they had already passed and were waiting for him and Jinki. Jonghyun decided to let Jinki go before him so that he could act as encouragement from behind. He tried his best to suppress his laughter when Jinki it was Jinki's turn.

"I lost my passport. My name is LeeJin Ki. Here is my birth cer ti fi cate." Jinki handed the paper to the man at the desk.

"Alllriiight??" Anthony, the man at the port check-in, said slowly then looked down at the paper. This guy was definitely peculiar, but his paper checked out. He looked back up at the man's smiling face. His clothes were a little tight and the hat on his head seemed to be holding longer hair than normal. Antony shook his head, it's been a long day.. he didn't have the patience for this. He pulled out a blank sheet and copied down the print on the birth certificate then stamped it. He then grabbed the immigration registry and wrote down the man's information while sighing. "Just make sure to get that fixed. Although England has an open boarder, a passport makes traveling to-and-fro a lot simpler." He lazily eyed the man until he nodded and walked through. "NEXT."

Jonghyun quickly caught up to the others after being checked in, "Well he was wonderful wasn't he?" he said sarcastically.

Jinki turned away from spying on the crowds of people around him and nodded animatedly, "Yes, very nice."

Kibum shook his head and laughed, Jjong had a lot to teach this man.. including sarcasm. "Well. I suppose the next time we all are together like this will be at my wedding. Which," he turned to the tallest one of the group, "I'm just now formally inviting you to Minho."

Minho formed a small smile and nodded once, "Just send me the information, you know my address. Taemin, Jonghyun.. Jinki." He nodded each person before turning and heading off. The group watched as a woman spotted him, squeaked, then jumped into his arms. They would've been more alarmed if not for their former guard grabbing the woman tightly and spinning her a few times.

"Oooh." Taemin cooed, "Who knew he had a sweetheart back home?"

"I did. She was one of the reasons he was hesitant to go on our trip." Kibum answered. He looked around and smiled widely when he found what he was looking for. "Well gentlemen. There's my lady. I'll be off. Taemin, I'll see you at the start of the new semester and Jjong. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jonghyun smiled at his old friend as he watched him envelope his lovely fiancé in his arms. His observation was cut short by Taemin.

"Welp, I just spotted my folks. Jinki.. You're awesome!" he patted the said man on his arm. "I'm glad I met you and I hope we meet again soon. Professor, it's been a pleasure. Maybe I'll see you at school."

"Hopefully." They shook hands before Taemin scurried off and jumped onto an unsuspecting older couple. Jonghyun shook his head in amusement. The group really did put their lives in the hands of a child. Jonghyun looked at the man beside him. Jinki looked at him confused.

"All. leave?"

"Yes, they have families to get back to. Don't worry, we'll see them again." Jinki still looked worried until Jonghyun added, "You're staying with me."

When they excited the building, Jinki looked absolutely amazed at the world around him. Jonghyun watched as he looked left and right, up and down. He didn't seem to mind the crowds of people that bumped into him as he stood in the middle of the sidewalk. Jonghyun was getting irritated at their rudeness, but he stayed to the side to let Jinki have his moment.

Jinki was in awe. These were the buildings Jonghyun spoke of. They were made of some sort rock or stone, as was the ground beneath him. It was so big! There were trees, bushes, and patches of grass as well, but it was different from the plants on the island. It was loud, but not enough to irk him. What was most interesting were the people! There was so many of them and they all looked so different. They walked back and forth, came in and out of buildings, and rode on top of weird box things being pulled by large animals. "Jone!" Jinki looked around for the man "Jone!"

Jonghyun hurried to the man, "What is it Jinki?"

"What? What is that?" He pointed.

Jonghyun looked at what Jinki spotted and smiled, "They're called horses. We use them to get from one place to another. It's quicker than walking. I'll show you. Grab your chest and stay near me."

Jinki watched as Jonghyun held out his arm and whistled. He was confused at the action, but understood when one of the boxes being pulled by the hor- ses? stopped near him. Jonghyun turned and smiled at him.

"This is called a carriage. CARR IAGE." he enunciated while opening the door. He lifted the chest from Jinki's arms- with some difficulty- and placed it on the holder in the back. He walked around to the coachman and told him is address before entering and beckoning Jinki in. Jonghyun placed his bags at his feet then smiled gently at Jinki while patting the seat next to him.

Jinki hesitated for a moment before entering. If he was honest he'd say this was one of the weirdest things he's ever done. The carriage was in fact quicker than walking but it was a very bumpy ride. He looked to Jonghyun who was softly staring out of the window on his side. Jinki decided to do the same and once again caught up in the scenery. There was rarely any green. Everything was so different. His heart started to pick up. Jinki once again started to feel an overwhelming sense of anxiety. Jonghyun must've noticed because Jinki felt him grip his hand. He looked at the smaller man who smiled at him then resumed staring outside his window. Jinki looked at their conjoined hands and smiled. Every time he started to regret coming, his mind was quickly changed by one gesture or smile from Jonghyun. The intimate moment only lasted until the carriage came to a stop and Jonghyun quickly pulled his hand away. Jinki didn't have time to think on how that made him feel before Jonghyun rushed past him and hobbled through the door of the carriage. Jinki grabbed the bags Jonghyun left in the carriage and exited as well.

"Oh home." He looked up wistfully at the apartment building in front of him. The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted his moment. He whipped around and made his way over to the coachman. "Sorry, I've just returned from a very long trip." He reached into his satchel and pulled out a few coins for payment. He turned to Jinki and grabbed his bags. "Thank you Jinki, go grab your belongings." Jinki nodded and fetched the chest from the back. Once the carriage drove off, Jjong turned to his friend. "Are you ready? Let's go."

Jinki was once again astounded at the work of humans. The inside of the buildings were wonderful. Even though the walls blocked sun, all around were little glass balls holding fire to light the way. He followed Jonghyun as they passed by a wall with many doors. The smaller man stopped and turned to him.

"Now here's the hard part," he joked, "I live on the 4th floor, so we have a LOT of stairs to climb. This apartment build SADLY doesn't have an elevator." He knew Jinki didn't understand what he said, but he would soon..

 

Or not. Jonghyun wondered why he was the only one out of breath. They had reached his floor, 'but at what cost' he thought to himself.

"Jone.. al- right?" Jinki looked worriedly at the smaller man. He was walking tiredly. "Jin ki will hold bag?"

"no-" he forced out through his heavy breathing, "almost.. there." Jonghyun could've cried when he saw his door to his apartment. "Finally!" With his last surge of energy, Jjong unlocked and opened his door, dropped his bags on the floor, then plopped on his sofa. "Ahh." he exhaled.

Jinki stood at the entrance and wondered what to do. Was the man asleep so quickly? He took a testing step in. Was this Jonghyun's home?

"Jinki, you can come in. Close the door will you? Sorry for my hosting, I'm absolutely exhausted."

Jinki stepped fully inside and closed the door. He set the chest near Jonghyun's discarded bags and walked over to the man. "Bed?"

"Bed?" Jonghyun looked up at him. "Are you tired?" Jinki shook his head and pointed to the furniture Jonghyun was laying on. "Ohh. No. This is called a SOFA. We're supposed to sit on it like this." Jonghyun sat up tiredly and huffed. "I was using it incorrectly. Here." he patted the spot next to him. "Join me." Jinki sat next to him and for the next hour Jonghyun pointed out and explained other items around them. When the sun rays filtering through the sides of the drapes didn't provide enough light, Jonghyun went over to the lantern on the wall and turned it on. The soft light emitting from the electric bulb cast a warm glow around the living room. He looked to his companion, who had watched the whole thing with wide eyes, and smiled at him. "Alright, Jinki. First things first. I will give you the deepest cleaning you've ever had." Jonghyun laughed at Jinki's confused expression. "Follow me."

\---

Oddly enough Jonghyun didn't feel embarrassed bathing a grown man. He was quite fond of Jinki and seemingly any embarrassment that could've been felt.. wasn't. Jinki sat submerged in the large clawfoot tub in the center of Jonghyun's bathroom. Another lantern on the wall lit the room. Jonghyun had already scrubbed Jinki from head to toe, thoroughly.. he did look away when cleaning the more intimate areas however. To alleviate some of THAT awkwardness, however, Jonghyun made sure Jinki knew what he was doing so that he would be able to bathe himself next time. That's not to say Jinki never cleaned himself before.. it's just soaking in a waterfall every few weeks doesn't make for the best hygiene... The professor was just glad he took his bath first, judging by how dirty the tub was becoming.

Jonghyun was currently picking at Jinki's nails with one of his manicure sets. A few moments ago Jinki had jumped in mild surprise when Jonghyun clipped his nails. Jonghyun had to show him his trimmed nails for Jinki to stop being so suspicious of the tiny metal apparatus. "Perfect." Jonghyun said with a smile. Jinki looked up from the water to his nails and nodded. "Do you like them?" Jjongs question was met with another nod. Jinki pressed their palms together and Jjong recalled the time Jinki learned his first word. He looked at the other and muttered "Same" while smiling.

Jinki looked at their hands and smiled as well. Yes, they were similar, but different as well. Jinki's fingers were thick and rough looking from decades of knuckle walking. Jonghyun's were slim and soft, almost delicate compared to the former wild man's. Although they weren't exactly the same, for some reason Jinki liked their differences. 

Jonghyun watched fondly as the other continued staring at their hands. It was truly a peaceful moment. He sighed, now was the hard part. He didn't know how well Jinki would find Jonghyun's next suggestion. He sighed again and waited for the other to meet his eyes. "So. The last thing I want to do.. is cut your hair."

Jinki cocked his head to the side. "Cut? Hair? What Jone mean?"

Jonghyun stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over to the sink. He pulled open the cabinet next to the mirror and grabbed out a pair of scissors and a comb. The snipping sound he made when he opened and closed the scissors led Jinki to once again look at him suspiciously. "I want to cut," he snipped them again, "your hair." He pointed to his hair.

Jinki understood completely now, "No."

"Jinki."

"No, Jone Hun. Jin ki like MANY hair." he motioned showing it's length.

"I understand, you like your hair to be long. I get it Jinki, but it's matted. It's never been combed so parts of it are locked into place. It wouldn't matter if it was long and kept up," 'regardless of the normal length for men' he added in his head. "…it's untamable." Of course Jjong knew he just used too many words for Jinki to fully grasp but he had to let him know. "It needs to be cut Jinki."

From the expression on Jonghyun's face, Jinki knew this was something the other wanted. ..Maybe if he let Jonghyun have his way now, he'd be able to grow it out again later. He didn't know how to feel. This was something he had his whole life. It was his fur.. "Alright." he said while looking back to the water. If he was going to be human now.. he had to look like it. "Can cut. hair."

Jonghyun smiled softly, but it looked liked the man was devastated. He really didn't mind the length, he just wanted to be able to help Jinki. He walked over and pulled the stool so that he could sit behind the man. He wondered with what he said next if it would cheer him up. "It'll be like mine." He said while peeking to the side of Jinki to watch his expression.

Jinki slowly looked up and over his shoulder at Jonghyun. "Like Jone hun?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, like me Jinki."

 

A pile of long auburn locks lay on the floor as a professor of literature is yelled at by a naked former wild man.

"OW JONE HUN!" Jinki yelled as he furiously wiped at his eyes.

"I told you to put your head back! Head BAAACK."

"EYES!"

"I know. The soap got in your eyes. That's why you have keep your head back so it doesn't get into them." Jonghyun wringed out the cloth and placed across Jinki's face. He had been washing his hair and, much like a child, Jinki didn't listen to proper instructions and ended up with shampoo in his eyes. "We're going to try again." Jonghyun had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from either laughing or cooing.. Where did Jinki learn how to pout?

"No."

"Jinki," he said carefully, "Trust me. Listen to me and it will be over quickly. We have to get the soap out of your hair. Then we will be done." Jinki's reddened eyes held his for a moment longer before he sat back and let Jonghyun dip the bowl in the water once more.

 

Jonghyun held a robe out for Jinki as the water went down the drain. He looked at Jinki's wistful expression as the latter watched it and Jjong laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be able to take more baths. Personally I like one a night." Jinki nodded and stepped out onto the rug. Jjong wrapped Jinki in the robe and tied it. He watched as Jinki pushed his, freshly-cut, dripping hair back and whistled. "Wow, Jinki."

Jinki looked at him confused. What did Jonghyun mean?

"You look amazing, watch. Come stand in front of this mirror." He beckoned him over as he went to stand in front of the sink. When Jinki joined the other he flinched away the moment he saw his reflection. Jjong watched as the other slowly came back and stood in front of the mirror. Jonghyun couldn't read Jinki's expression, he turned so that they stood side-by-side looking into the mirror. "Handsome right?" he smiled at Jinki's reflection.

Jinki caught the others eyes through the mirror and looked at him questioningly.

"It means very good looking." his smile widened while Jinki's brow's pursed, "your face.. it's nice to look at." Jonghyun was full on chuckling now, but at least the widening of Jinki's eyes meant he understood.

"Oh, um. Jjong." he turned and pointed to the other. The smaller man looked up and him as Jinki looked at him adamantly. "Handsome."

Jonghyun was quite amused, "yes, thank you." heat filling his cheeks, "I'm quite flattered.. but look at yourself." He grabbed Jinki by the shoulders to look in the mirror once again. He peeked his head from behind the other man to see his face in the reflection. "See? You are handsome as well."

Jinki stared at his face. The only times he was able to see himself before was when he caught his reflection in pools of water. Those times didn't compare to the clear image he was seeing now. He tried out a few expressions and his stomach flipped in excitement. He was so caught up in this new sight he almost forgot about the man behind him. Almost.. because it was quite hard to ignore the fond smile on Jonghyun's face and the reassuring squeezes the smaller mans hands were doing to Jinki's arms. Set on making the moment last Jinki continued to examine himself. His short hair wasn't as awful as he'd imagined. It actually accentuated his facial features. His eyes were wide and small- compared to Jonghyun big, soft ones- his face was round- Jonghyun's angular and slim- his lips were big as well. A small laugh sounded from behind him when he pursed his lips out to see just how plump they were. He turned his head to the man with the pout still on his lips. Jonghyun released his grip on Jinki's right arm to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. Jinki felt proud of himself and turned back to the mirror. All his features.. they were so different. Different from Jonghyun's, Taemin's, Kibum's, Minho's, and Imok's.. even the people he saw this morning. Was he handsome? He didn't know, but he decided he liked his face. "Handsome?" he asked aloud. He looked to the other's reflection as Jonghyun nodded. "Handsome." Jinki said more assured this time.

"Alright Jinki." Jjong stepped away and turned towards the other. "Remember when I stayed in this room and closed the door while you waited in the hall?" He watched as the latter nodded. "I'm going to be the one waiting this time while you stay in here and change." He saw some mild panic spread across Jinki's face. "The clothes I've put out are much simpler than what you've been wearing. They are EASIER to put on." he expressed. "And.. they are very comfortable. See? Look at mine." He tugged the end of his night shirt out to show how flowy it was. He brought a piece forward to let Jinki feel the material. "Okay, your pair is right there on the toilet seat. Once I close this door, take off this robe and get dressed." Jonghyun waited for the other to nod before heading out and closing the door. He waited outside in the small hallway. Jonghyun would've helped the other with this as well, but he wanted to test how much Jinki was learning. The silence on the other side worried him, but he stood his ground.   
Even when a loud exclamation by Jinki, followed by a loud clatter sounded.. Jonghyun stayed still. It had to have been over 10 minutes when the door knob slowly turned and the other stepped out. "Well, well." Jonghyun said with a smile. "See? You did perfectly. Follow me and I'll show you your room." Jonghyun ignored the guilty looking Jinki, he'd have to see what broke tomorrow.. it'd been a long day and he'd like to keep his peaceful mood. The master bedroom was straight down the small hall to the right, this would be where Jinki would stay. Jonghyun slept in the smaller bedroom by the living room. He hadn't meant to buy a two-bedroom apartment all those years back, but it was in his price range and near his job. The reason he didn't take the larger room was because heat from the furnace never seemed to reach it as well as it did in his. Therefore, his room he's had for years is in fact smaller.. but quite toasty. He uses the master bedroom as a study, or guestroom when called for. He opened the door to the room, flipped the light switch on, and let the other in. Jonghyun looked around for a bit and went to step towards the bed but was stopped. Jjong looked up at Jinki and the latter was looking at him oddly.

"Jone. Switch." Jinki tugged at the clothes on his and Jjong's body.

"What do you mean?"

Jinki huffed, why did Jonghyun give him such small clothes if he had big ones? "Jone clothes big. Jin ki clothes.. small."

Jonghyun was confused for a moment before looking down at himself. Sure his clothes were a little loose, he liked the room.. but he had given Jinki the same kind. He looked to Jinki and it all clicked- curse his below average stature. The night clothes he had given to Jinki weren't as 'loose' on the latter's frame. That wasn't the harshest part either. The space between the end of the sleeves to the wrist and the end of the pants to Jinki's ankles were inches away. Now he understood why Jinki assumed Jonghyun was holding out on him.. How could he explain without hurting his own pride? "Well, Jinki look. These clothes are actually the same."

"Same?"

"Yes, they are both mine. Both Jonghyun's. The fit me perfectly.. but on You." he pointed "Not so much.. do you understand?"

Jinki looked down at himself then at Jonghyun and finally understood. "Oh, Jone is small."

Jonghyun's eye twitched. It would be best to mind his temper, especially seeing as this was Jinki's first day. "Actually," he spoke through clenched teeth, "I am just the average height, I'll have you know." The average height of what group? He wouldn't say. "I am not.. 'small'. My friend." 

Jinki saw the other's tight-lipped smile and figured Jonghyun was not very pleased with that word. That being said Jinki didn't want to feel wrong either. "Al right. Jone no small." Jinki watched as the other's face relaxed and his smile became more genuine, so Jinki continued. "But. Jone.. no big. eith er."

Jonghyun tried his best, he really did. He tried to keep his scolding face up, but his lips trembled and laughter escaped from his mouth. "Fine." he yelled with false anger. "Fine"

Jinki smiled at the other's behavior. The tense atmosphere that was building ever since he broke the lid to the toilet seat seemed to disappear. Did Jonghyun know he broke it yet? Jinki wondered to himself as the other went further into the room.

Jonghyun walked over to the bare mattress and hit it a few times to knock off dust that may have accumulated during his absence. He smiled when none did. "Mrs. Jacobson really spoils me so." he thought aloud. Jjong walked over to the closet and pulled out the bedding.

Jinki stayed back and watched as the man tossed a large clump of fabrics on a chair then proceeded to put them onto the bed, smallest to largest.

Jonghyun looked over to the other as he worked, "I'm making the bed. These are sheets. You lay on top of them... and THOSE are blankets. You lay beneath them to keep warm. Unfortunately the weather here varies and is mostly cold. On your island you only really had Spring or Summer.. warm seasons. So I apologize now for your future discomfort." Jonghyun finished his explanation and making the bed.

Jinki didn't fully understand all that was said just; lay on the little cloths, under the big ones, and he would be cold sometime. What was cold? His wondering was stopped by Jonghyun speaking again.

"Alright. So I'll leave you here. Lay on the bed and get some rest. I'll be across the apartment through the door by the living room. You remember the room with the sofas right?" The other nodded and went to the bed.

Jinki had seen how Jonghyun laid in the cot on the ship and figured this was similar.

"Goodnight Jinki." Jonghyun said after the other moved aside the comforter and got in. He waited until he was fully situated to turn off the light. Jonghyun cracked to door to allow the hallway light to filter through, then left. He didn't miss Jinki's quiet 'Nite Jone hun' before heading off to his room.

 

Jonghyun huffed as he was awoken by his bladder. It'd been too long since he was in he bed.. he didn't want to leave it. He used his will power to make the urge to pee go away. He sighed as his laziness won out, then thought to himself.. He remembered telling Jinki what the toilet was for.. but did he show him how to use it? What if the other had to use the restroom as well and was stuck- or worse what if he used it AWAY from the toilet?! Jonghyun threw the blankets off and put on his slippers. He shuffled across the apartment to Jinki's room and was startled. "Jinki?" He looked to the clock on the hallway wall, it was 3 am! "What are you still doing up?" The other was beneath the blankets with his arms above them, staring up at the ceiling. When Jonghyun called to him he looked at the man and shrugged.

"Can't. sleep."

"Do you need to use the restroom. Pee? Or-" Jonghyun was interrupted by a quick nod from the other. "Come with me."

 

Jonghyun waited patiently outside the bathroom for Jinki to finish. Yes. He did see the broken toilet lid on the floor when he showed the other how to stand and aim in the bowl. No. He didn't know how it could've possibly shattered like that. When Jinki emerged Jonghyun looked at him expectantly. "Hands. Did you wash them?"

With a quick, "Oh!" Jinki turned back into the bathroom and proceed to do just that.

Jonghyun found it was nearly impossible to stay miffed with the other. Everything Jinki did was so.. becoming. Jinki was finished and Jonghyun had his turn in the restroom. When he exited he found the other sitting up on his bed. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

Jinki looked up at him slowly. "It is too.. quiet. No- like."

Jonghyun sighed and walked to the other side of the bed. He sat on it and took off his slippers before laying beneath the blanket. "Alright. How about for your first night I stay and keep you company."

Jinki looked over at him and nodded quickly. He smiled as he went beneath the covers and turned to face the other.

Jonghyun smiled back at his excitement. "We'll talk until we fall asleep. Yes?" He said as he turned on this side towards Jinki.

With the soft glow emitting from the gas lantern, the two fell into a comfortable conversation. They quietly talked about many things with Jonghyun answering questions Jinki had been piling up since they left the port. Jonghyun also asked how Jinki felt about certain things he saw and experienced his first day in the human world. Since Jonghyun had already rested some, the other was the first to fall. Jjong smiled sweetly as the last image he saw before he joined him, was Jinki's soft, relaxed.. handsome face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a little cute little thing, nothing to be worried about. No angst (yet). Well I guess Jonghyun murdering Jinki for the broken toilet seat would be angsty lol - Honestly even I don't know how he did it :/


	8. Who I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long so I beg of you.. FORGIVE MEEEE

Jinki was glad he learned a new word last night. Now he had another way to describe Jonghyun. The sun had already come up rousing Jinki in its wake. The light from behind the drapes wasn't too bright, but enough to illuminate the entire room. Jinki had looked around admiring everything he couldn't see too well last night, but when he glanced at the man beside him- everything else faded out. He didn't know how long he lay there looking at the other, but he honestly couldn't help it. Jonghyun was so.. handsome, Jinki smiled. He slowly sat up and scooted closer to get a better look. The smaller man had curled in on himself most likely from the cold. Jinki now understood that word because he too submerged beneath all of the covers when his body started breaking out into goosebumps. The blankets helped, but the body heat emitting from Jonghyun was even better. Jinki rationalized that their close proximity was for warmth.. nothing else, but at the moment he didn't care. Jonghyun's features were so soft. Jinki slowly reached for the others face. He wanted so dearly to be able to feel- He grabbed at the blankets instead and pulled them up to Jonghyun's chin to tuck him in. Although Jinki's intention was to help the other have a more comfortable sleep, he silently cursed himself when that action caused the other to stir.

Jonghyun's ear, not on his pillow, was so cold. That, however, did nothing to scare off what the rest of his body was feeling. He didn't know if it was because he was finally sleeping in a real bed or if this particular mattress was made of clouds.. Jonghyun couldn't ever recall having such a pleasant nights rest. He was so comfortable that after he was awoken by blankets being moved up on his body, he kept his eyes closed in hope of returning to sleep. It was only when the rational part of his brain asked how could blankets tuck him in themself, that Jonghyun remembered he wasn't in his bed.. and that there was someone else with him. He snapped his eyes open and immediately widened them when he was met with soft others. Wow, Jinki was so- Jonghyun decided not to finish that thought, it's just Jinki's haircut and fresh face really was.. something. "Good morning Jinki." he said quietly. Jinki smiled down at him from his sitting up position at Jjong's side. "How long have you been awake?" he asked as he quickly glanced at the clock on the wall before looking back to Jinki. The other shrugged and Jonghyun smiled.

Jinki deflated when the other sat up, put his slippers on, and got out of bed. "Jone?"

Jonghyun turned to the frowning man still on the bed. "Come with me. Remember when I taught you how to clean your mouth yesterday?" The mans cringe answered Jjong. "We have to do it again."

"Why?"

"A minimum of twice a day is okay. Come now little one."

Jinki pouted more as he went to follow after the other.. 'little one' did that mean something else? He thought little meant small and he was definitely not smaller than Jonghyun.

 

"Jone hun." Jinki whined as they walked down the hall from the bathroom. "It. is. no. good... Uh, the?"

"Taste?"

"Yes, the taste is no good."

Jonghyun stopped walking and turned to the man behind him halting his steps. He looked at Jinki's pursed brows and huffed out a laugh. "I know. It's not the best taste, but it's good to have healthy teeth. Plus.. It smells fantastic. See how close we can be while talking? Our breath is.. minty." Jinki must've finally noticed because inched closer to Jonghyun. Jjong did his best not to flinch away when the other bent so that their noses were inches apart. He watched as a smile spread on Jinki's lips.

"Min ty? That smell? It is good!"

Jonghyun smiled as well and took the opportunity to back away, "See? Listen to me and you won't have to be so surprised all the time." He laughed. They entered the kitchen and dining area and Jonghyun instructed Jinki to sit at the table while he fixed breakfast. He made sure to show Jinki how important it was to stay AWAY from the gas stove. He'd teach him the basics one day, but this was only Jinki's second day and Jjong planned on having ample time to show Jinki everything.

 

Once the food was finished- just oatmeal seeing as he'd thrown out everything else before his trip- Jonghyun turned off the fire. He opened his cabinets and grimaced. He was confused at how some of his dishes had moved to the second and third shelves- when he had SPECIFICALLY placed everything on the first shelf.. for reasons. For a millisecond he wondered if his house was haunted.. but of course he was saved by the rational part of his brain once again. 'Mrs. Jacobson watched over the house. It is most likely she was the one who moved them.' he reasoned. Jonghyun shook his head and stood on his tiptoes to reach the plates on the top shelf. He fell back onto his feet and huffed. 

Jinki watched as the smaller man stretched his body back and forth before once again standing on his toes and trying to reach for something too high for him. Jinki wondered if maybe he should help, but maybe Jonghyun was use to this.. why else would he put something up so high?

Jonghyun fell back for the fourth time. He'd forgotten Jinki was in here so the embarrassment was just now settling in. He knew he should grab a chair, but he'd already tried a lot and the plates were centimeters from his grasp. In fact.. he had touched one! maybe. '"Alright'" he huffed once more. Jjong decided he'd get a chair or climb on the countertop if he didn't reach them this time. Jonghyun stretched up once more. His fingers were so close, he was almost there- he grabbed them! In fact Jonghyun was able to reach the whole shelf.. he was able to see the top shelf as well.. and there were a pair of strong hands.. holding him up.. by the hips- "Whoa! Jinki!" Once he noticed the other was lifting him up he started to worry a bit. There were many reasons why he was uncomfortable with this. The height was something he wasn't used to, he could fall if Jinki wasn't strong enough, and it was a tad bit inappropriate.. and even a little intimate. Jonghyun gripped the plates in his hands tightly. "Jinki, thank you. Please put me down." Jonghyun supposed he didn't have to worry about Jinki not being strong enough, because he was placed to the ground with ease. Jonghyun set the plates on the countertop and turned to his.. helper. "Jinki," he stated calmly, "you didn't have to do that."

"Jone need- help." He smiled. "Jin ki help."

"Yes, but that was.. a different way to help. Once again I- I thank you.. but," Jonghyun honestly didn't know how to finish that thought. How could he explain to Jinki that placing his hands on another mans hips- No, Jjong didn't even want to go there. He looked at Jinki's expecting expression and knew he had to say something. "I could have.. fallen. Yes, it could have ended with me.. falling."

Jinki shook his head adamantly, "No. Jin ki is strong. See?"

Jonghyun's planned totally backfired as Jinki picked him up once more. "Yes- Jinki.. I see, now let me-"

"No scared?" Jinki asked as he looked up at the fumbling man in his arms.

"Yes- I mean No." He smiled tightly. Jjong felt very awkward and he didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast. They'd been closer than this in the forest.. but they weren't in the wild anymore. They were around people.. people who judge. "Jinki let me-" Jonghyun was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Down Jinki. I have to get the door." After being let down, he rushed to the living room. Jonghyun straightened himself out and checked his reflection in the mirror next to the door. Thankfully he didn't look as flustered as he felt. He reasoned he looked presentable enough.. not at all like he was just in the arms of an unbelievably good lookin- "Kibum!" He exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Jjong. I hope you don't mind me coming so early. I brought you some groceries, I'm sure you didn't go anywhere but to sleep yesterday." Kibum joked as he was let in. "I have a meeting later on and thought it'd be best to come here first."

"No, no problem at all. Here, let me take your coat. You're amazing. I'll start cooking now, we were about to eat oatmeal only." He smiled at his friend.

Kibum smiled back but looked at him questioningly, "Have you gone out for a run? In this weather?"

It was not Jonghyun's turn to look confused. "What do you mean?"

"You look absolutely flushed, you mentioned a while back you had taken up running so-"

"Oh, yes. No just a little bit around the apartment." Jonghyun replied hastily, "Just because I've just returned home, doesn't mean I don't need to stay in shape. All that fish from Borneo was making me flabby. " He joked. 

Kibum laughed with him as they entered the dining area. He spotted the former wild man sitting in one of the chairs. "Jinki, how was your first night?" He walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Uhm.. diff er ent." he smiled.

Kibum laughed at his reply as he took a seat across from him. "Oh, my. Your hair."

Jinki looked down bashfully, "Yes. Jone hun, cut. Handsome?"

Kibum laughed again, "Yes, you look very dashing sir. That's another word for handsome."

Jinki nodded and smiled. He continued answering Kibum's questions while Jonghyun cooked their breakfast. After a while, plates of food were placed on the table and Jonghyun joined them. Jjong said something called 'grace' then he and Kibum started to eat. Jinki watched them for a moment to see how they used each utensil. Once he was able to dig in he had to keep his eyes from closing and stop a moan from erupting. This food was amazing. It was so warm. Jinki had tried the cooked fish on the island and believed nothing could come close to this.. but this surpassed that taste immensely. He had only eaten herbs and fruits all his life, even on the boat he didn't trust that slimy mess they called 'porridge'.. now he wished he did, because if this is what human food tasted like, then Jonghyun wasn't the only reason he didn't regret coming here.

"Jinki seems to be enjoying the food." Kibum joked to Jonghyun

"Yes" Jinki heard Jonghyun say. The other caught his eye and asked, "Is it good Jinki?" The adoring smile on Jonghyun's face made Jinki nod quickly and duck his head to hide his blush. The taste of the food was a welcoming surprise, but Jinki took back his previous thought. Nothing could compare to how grateful he was to Jonghyun for coming to the human world. Nothing could compare to the warm feeling in his chest he got every time the other smiled at him. Jinki didn't understand what was happening to him. He continued to eat while trying to calm his heart. He snuck another glance at Jonghyun and the other was speaking silently with Kibum. This may have been the longest Jinki has gotten to observe an awake and unaware Jonghyun. The mans plump lips formed a pout with some of the words he pronounced. The skin on his face seemed so soft, so smooth. The only time it wrinkled was when he scrunched his nose or pursed his brows. Jinki continued to secretly stare at the other and admire how his regal cheekbones became more pronounced when he smiled. That of course also highlighted his straight white teeth. Jinki saw no flaw. Everything about Jonghyun's face was.. what did Kibum say earlier? Dashing. Jinki looked up again. He supposed what had to be the most stunning of all were Jonghyun's eyes. So big and unguarded. Every emotion he felt seemed to be evoked through them. Such pure eyes seemed to fit Jonghyun and Jonghyun only. Jinki warmed.. Why was he so.. beautiful.

 

Jinki spent the rest of the meal pondering that thought. Even long after Kibum had said his goodbyes, Jinki continued to think about how Jonghyun made him feel and what that meant. Since he had no experience with any of this, Jinki didn't know where to start. Maybe he could ask someone. Jonghyun has been teaching him so much, but he had a nagging feeling that he wouldn't be the right person to speak with.. Jinki placed his writing journal, Jonghyun had given him, to the side. He couldn't seem to concentrate on learning right now. Especially since every time he did something correctly Jonghyun would pat his back or squeeze his shoulder. His heart leapt at every contact while his brain steadily was becoming more muddled and confused. Something even as simple as when Jinki learned both of their names started with the letter 'J' made him overly excited. The hard knock at the door was a welcome distraction.

Jonghyun looked up from the novel he was reading. He turned to his right and met eyes with Jinki then looked at the nearest clock. "Did Kibum mention returning after his meeting?" He looked back to Jinki who shrugged. Jonghyun set the book down on the table and stood up to walk to the door. Through the peephole he saw a man he couldn't recognize. He decided to crack open the door instead of opening it fully. Yes, he definitely didn't recognize this man, "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, hello. My name is Henry Marlowe. I'm a private detective and my client wants to know if a certain person of interest currently resides here."

"Um. Alright? May I ask who your client is?" Jonghyun placed his foot against the bottom of the door so if this man tried to enter it would be difficult. However cautious he was before the man spoke, was magnified tenfold after.

"I can't release that information at the moment if you don't mind."

"I do.. can you tell me who this 'person of interest' is at least?"

"Yesterday at approximately 9 in the morning, did you and Mr. Kim Kibum arrive with a group of others including a 'Lee Jinki' at St. Katharine Docks?"

Jonghyun's heart started to pick up. How did this man know about their arrival? How did he find out about Jinki? What could the client possibly want with Jinki? Was it about the passport.. because Britain has an open boarder. Or- or did they find out about his past and want to put him in some kind of circus.. "I don't understand."

"Well, witnesses recall a rather fit, tan man with long hair at the docks. He was seen with a man fitting your description. In fact, your name on the travel register is listed right after Mr. Lee's." 

Jonghyun continued to look at the man's hard gaze. "What is it that you want exactly?"

"Is there a Lee Jinki in this residence?"

"You haven't answered my question." Jonghyun may have been scared on the inside, but he'd be damned before he let the other think he could be pushed around. "What do you want?"

"I've been hired to look for someone named Lee Jinki. That's all I can disclose."

"How do I know you are who you say?" The man reached into a pocket on the inside of his coat and pulled out a fold. When he flipped it open a badge was shown. Jonghyun still had no idea why this man was interested in Jinki. He didn't want to lie since he sees the man is in fact a detective, but he also didn't want to let him in. "Well.. Detective Marlowe I'm afraid since you haven't told me everything I need to know, I can't let you in. I see you are who you say, but I don't know your intentions. I'm sure you understand. Have a good evening." The man's gaze turned hard and he took a step forward. Before he was able to say anything else Jonghyun shut his door and locked the dead bolt. Jonghyun continued to stare through the peephole until the man left.

"Jone hun?"

Jinki was still seated at the table, but based on his worried expression he must've been watching Jonghyun the whole time. Jjong didn't know how to explain to Jinki that someone was most likely looking to exploit him. Jinki's upbringing is a miraculous tale, but one many would treat like a circus act. That was the main reason Jonghyun urged Kibum and the others not to tell the rest of the crew on the ship about him. The were led to believe Jinki was a native coming to England for education, nothing more. Having Jinki taken away or even having the other looked down upon was one of Jonghyun's fears. Since Jinki did come from a different background, he wanted the other to be able to live a safe, normal life now. Jonghyun fixed his face and smiled trying to ease the other's worries. "It's nothing." He sat back down near Jinki. "Where were we?"

\---

"I'm telling you Kibum.. That man gave me the creeps." Kibum had in fact dropped by later that evening and they were currently having tea and sitting on Jonghyun's sofa. Jinki had finished his lesson for the day and was soaking in the tub- after assuring Jonghyun he could do it himself.

"He just showed up out of nowhere?"

"Yes."

"But we just came into town yesterday."

"Precisely! How did they find out about him? You're sure you didn't let it slip we found a 'wild man' in Borneo?"

"Jonghyun. I swore to you. I haven't even told Arisa and you know I keep nothing from her."

"Then.." Jonghyun's heart sped up, he was never one to be so distrusting but he had to ask," Minho or Taemin?"

"I don't think so Jonghyun. They are both very trustworthy, that's why I chose them to accompany us in the first place."

Jonghyun sighed. "Maybe a crew member found out and figured he could get a quick buck by turning him in."

Kibum placed his teacup down and turned to his friend. "It's possible. In any case, if you are worried about the safety of Mr. Lee, then I'll hire a private detective of my own to look into it."

"Kibum.. thank you."

Kibum smiled, "No problem old friend. I wish for Jinki's safety as well."

The peaceful moment lasted a bit longer until Jonghyun decided to change the subject. "So how are the wedding preparations?"

"Oh! Fantastic. My Ari has impeccable taste, that's one of the reasons it was so easy to see she was the one." Jonghyun laughed with Kibum. Both were very much aware of how important fashion and aesthetics were to the zoologist. Even the clothes he had taken on the trip were custom made. "Thanks for reminding me by the way. I came here again not only to see how Jinki was settling in, but to tell you the wedding has been moved up! Ari said the 5 months away from one another made her want to get married as soon as possible and I couldn't agree more."

"Amazing, when?"

"November 1st!"

"Key.. that's in a few weeks." Jonghyun said shocked.

Kibum brushed over the others expression with an enthusiastic "I know!"

"..and you're prepared to have it so early?"

"I am. It'll be a bit smaller than we imagined.. but Jonghyun, I can't possibly go any longer without calling her my bride."

The wistful look across Kibum's face made Jonghyun smile. He hadn't thought about finding love again after his last breakup.. he forgot how warm it could make one.

"Well old friend. Thinking about my darling has made me miss her again. Now I have to see her before I go home. I better leave now before it gets too late and her parents don't let me in." He joked.

"She's 24, are they really still so protective?"

Kibum raised is eyebrows. "I started courting her 3 years ago. We got engaged last year and I still have to return her home before 10 at night. Yes.. they still are quite protective." The two professors had walked to the door while they spoke and Kibum was now putting on his coat.

"Thanks for checking in. Be safe." They shook hands and Kibum bowed before walking out.

Jonghyun watched from his door until Kibum walked down the steps and out of sight. Jonghyun looked up and down the hallway. He didn't think the man was still there, but he still felt odd from that encounter. The hallway was silent and still, Jonghyun jumped when the door across from him opened and out popped a little old woman.

"Mr. Kim!" The little woman in her purple coat and matching hat rushed at him.

"Mrs. Jacobson." He smiled as she embraced him.

"I was just coming to clean your house, but it seems you're back, now.. here's your key." She reached into her pocket and handed it to him.

"I want to thank you Mrs. Jacobson. When I asked you to watch over my place, I just thought you were going to water my plants. You didn't have to clean. I am so grateful."

"Oh hush now dear. You know how much I adore you. Plus it gave me something to do. I was tired of being cooped up in my house all the time. The kids rarely visit and if Harold asks me to rub his feet one more time.."

"Well sometimes men need foot rubs." Jonghyun joked back.

"Not five times a day!" she laughed.

"I have tea out if you'd like to join me."

"I suppose a cup or two wouldn't hurt."

The two entered the apartment and sat down. Jonghyun fetched a new cup for his neighbor and joined her on the sofa. "Oh, Mrs. Jacobson. I was wondering, did you move my dishes?"

"Yes, I did. It's such like a man to have such a disorganized cabinet." Jonghyun was sure if Kibum was here he'd whole heartedly disagree, still the woman continued. "I had Harold come and help set them in a way that was practical yet pleasing to the eye."

Jonghyun had known this woman in the years he'd lived in the complex. He knew Mrs. Jacobson to be sweet, doting, intelligent, but most of all.. stubborn. He plastered a believable smile on his face and responded, "Well, I thank you very much. It is very pleasing to the eye." If only it was pleasing to his body. Jonghyun supposed he'd just have to grow 10 cm or invest in stools for the remainder of his stay here.

The neighbors continued to catch up, mostly Mrs. Jacobson's complaints about other tenants or her husbands feet. She tended to nag a lot, but that was one of the reasons Jonghyun liked her so. She reminded him a lot of his mother, it was nice to have a figure like her especially since his mother lived so far away. Plus, the nagging and gossip was a big source of Jonghyun's weekly entertainment.. oh how he had missed this. He was currently trying his best not to let his tears fall as he laughed at his neighbor's exaggerations.

"Honestly. I figured since they live below me I could get a little pay back."

"So you decided to move your furniture around at 5 in the morning?!"

"The dirty look she gave me! Of course. It's as good a time as any."

Jonghyun wiped at his eye, his stomach hurt from laughing so much. When he looked back up at Mrs. Jacobson her mouth was a little slack as she looked at something behind the sofa. "Wha-" Jonghyun turned to see what she was looking at and his mouth dropped a little too. Only, he's not sure in Mrs. Jacobson's heart picked up or face started burning like his did. Behind them stood a barefoot, dripping Jinki. The former wild man had managed to put on his pajama pants and top- partly. The sleepwear was a bit different from yesterdays, instead of just slipping these on, the top needed to be buttoned. Seeing as Jonghyun had only taught Jinki about buttoning once.. when they were on the island, the other wasn't able to fully grasp it apparently. So there he was. His had put his arms through the sleeves but his torso was bare. Hard, dripping, exposed. No wonder Mrs. Jacobson looked so shocked, she'd probably never seen abs before. Jonghyun was shocked as well. Even though he'd seen more of Jinki, seeing him now only partially clothed seemed even more intimate for some reason.

"Jone hun." Jinki pursed his brow. He had really tried to dress fully before coming out. He wanted to make the other proud, but he couldn't button the top evenly for some reason, it kept coming out all wrong so he decided to give up. When he exited he was a little surprised to see that Kibum had left and someone else had joined Jonghyun, but he was too upset about his clothes to think further on it. He looked at Jjong and continued. "Can't."

Jonghyun looked at Jinki's disheartened expression and melted. He quickly stood up and made his way over. "It's alright Jinki." He smiled at him and grabbed the bottom of Jinki's night shirt. "Remember, to grab the one on the VERY bottom and slowly work your way up from there." He stated as he started to button the shirt from the bottom. "Alright?" With his head down he missed Jinki's soft nod. He was almost finished when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned his head and looked at Mrs. Jacobson who had walked over to the pair.

She eyed them carefully then asked, "And who is this?"

"Oh!" Jonghyun turned away from Jinki to his neighbor. "I forgot to mention. I've taken in a native from Borneo. He'll be staying here with me to learn English."

Mrs. Jacobson raised her brows in surprised and blinked, "That's quite a big thing to forget." She laughed then turned to Jinki. "How much does he understand?"

"Enough for you to make an introduction, he's a quick learner." Jonghyun smiled at Jinki who looked a little confused. "Jinki, this is Mrs. Jacobson. MIS- SUS- alright? JAY COB SON." Jinki smiled and turned to the woman.

Mrs. Jacobson reached out her hand, which Jinki took. Jonghyun had taught him some basic greetings on the sail back to England. "Nice meet ing you."

Mrs. Jacobson smiled and responded while still shaking Jinki's hand. "Nice to meet you too. What was your name again?"

"My name? My name is Lee Jin ki." he smiled.

"Well Mr. Lee, my name is Lora Jacobson. I live right across the hall. Are you enjoying your time in England so far?"

Jinki's smile dropped, as did his hand as he turned to Jjong confused. Jonghyun gave him an encouraging smile and tried. "How do you like it here?"

"In Jone home?"

Jonghyun laughed and reached out his arms. "Not just here, but ALL around us. How do you like England?" Jonghyun was trying his best to explain without saying 'the human world'. He was lucky Jinki was indeed a fast learner because he finally understood.

Jinki smiled excitingly and looked at Mrs. Jacobson. "I like! Lot!"

"Well alright then." She laughed. Mrs. Jacobson turned back to her neighbor. "I suppose, I'll leave you two for the night. It's late and I want to wake up bright and early."

"To annoy your downstairs neighbor some more?" He laughed. 

"That. And I'd like to prepare a large meal and for you both to come over so Jinki here can have a proper welcome."

"Mrs. Jacobson, you're too kind."

"It's nothing, I know you probably haven't gone grocery shopping yet and could use some good eating." She smiled as Jonghyun led her to the door. 

Once she was in the hallway they hugged once more. As Jonghyun let her go and she walked to her door he spoke up. "Thank you again for watching over my place."

"It was no trouble. You're like the son I never had." She smiled then her expression became mischievous. "Maybe one day you will be."

Jonghyun did his best to keep the smile on his face and not sigh. Ever since he became single, Mrs. Jacobson had tried setting him up with one of her daughters.. many times. Jonghyun had respectively declined.. many times. "Goodnight Mrs. Jacobson." He smiled as she opened her door.

She shook her head and smiled back. "Goodnight son."

 

Jonghyun walked out of the bathroom after finishing his soak in the tub. He stopped at Jinki's door to say goodnight and saw the other sitting up in bed. "Hey."

Jinki looked up and smiled. "Hello."

"I was just heading off to bed, do you want the light on or off?"

"Off in here, but on out there. Like.. uh?"

"Like yesterday?" Jonghyun asked and Jinki nodded. "Alright," he smiled while turning off the room light. "Goodnight Jinki."

"Jone!" Jonghyun was stopped before he could even crack the door. "Here." Jinki looked down. "please." he finished quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Jone hun sleep here. a gain. please?"

Jonghyun's confused expression melted away and he smiled gently. When Jinki looked like that Jjong couldn't possibly refuse him. It was only the other's second night here, he probably was still a little put off by everything. Jonghyun relented and slowly made his way over. He watched as the other looked up once Jonghyun sat on the side of the bed to toe off his slippers. 

Jinki felt relief. He really wanted Jonghyun to sleep next to him again. He'd gotten use to it, they spent weeks on the ship in the same room. Even last night, his first time in this strange place wasn't so bad because Jonghyun was next to him. The smaller, gentle man calmed Jinki.

Jonghyun settled beneath the blankets and turned to the other. "I will sleep in my room tomorrow. Alright?" He waited for Jinki to nod before closing his eyes. Jonghyun didn't want to appear harsh, but Jinki shouldn't get use to him sharing the room- let alone bed. Jonghyun shuddered at the thought of someone finding out and misinterpreting the situation. Today would be the last night he'd lay next to Jinki he thought adamantly.

 

That 'last' night ended up happening again and again, until eventually Jinki didn't have to coerce the other to join him. Days passed and after mornings spent shopping around for clothes or groceries, hanging out with Kibum or Mrs. Jacobson, strolling around town answering Jinki's questions, and studying English.. nights were spent laying inches away from one another in the same full-sized bed. Soon enough Kibum's wedding was nearly a week away and Jonghyun had already practically moved into the master bedroom.

As every other day, Jonghyun continued to read as Jinki studied. Teaching language at a beginners level was definitely something he didn't do regularly, but it was good practice for when he would return to teaching in January. A knock at the door stirred him away from his thoughts and an odd sense of deja vu washed over him as he stood from the table and went to see who knocked. He wasn't expecting company today.

Jonghyun's mind flashed back to that strange man. He hoped that it was either Kibum or Mrs. Jacobson at the door. He was surprised when he looked through the peephole and saw an older woman. From what he could see this woman appeared to be well off. She was dressed in dark fur and had a string of pearls around her neck matching her earrings. Jonghyun stepped away and cracked open the door. He smiled politely at her and asked, "May I help you?"

"Kim Jonghyun?" The lady didn't smile back.

Jonghyun's smile wavered a bit and his brows pursed, "Yes?" The woman looked to her right, Jonghyun turned to see what she was looking at. It turned out to be a rather large man and before Jonghyun could even think to worry the man on his left pushed open the door, knocking Jonghyun back with it. "Excuse me-!"

The woman let herself in while the large man acted as a barrier between her and Jonghyun. "I'm sorry for the forceful entry, but I've waited long enough. Is there a Lee-" The woman who had been looking around the apartment cut herself off as her eyes landed on the man at the table "Jinki."

The man himself had stood up the moment Jonghyun was pushed back from the door. He had went to make his way over to his friend out of his instinct to protect him when the woman who enter halted his steps. Something about her screamed familiarity. Jinki watched as the woman slowly made her way over to him. Her eyes looked incredibly sad, yet hopeful.

Jonghyun witnessed this as well. He was still being blocked by this woman's 'muscle man'. The expression on the woman's face didn't look like she was here to admire a man raised by apes, but because the situation was so unknown to him- Jonghyun was afraid. That is until the older lady started speaking again.

The woman rounded the side of the table so that she stood right next to Jinki. "Jinki. Is that really you?" Jinki cocked his heard a little, who was this woman? She continued to speak, "Oh, of course it is. You have A Ra's eyes. Mine." Jinki watched as a tear fell from those said eyes. The lady said his birth mother's name.

"A Ra?!" Jonghyun exclaimed. The woman barely paid him any attention as she continued to stare at Jinki. "How do you know that name?" 

That question caused the woman to scoff. She turned to Jonghyun with a frown. "How do I know that name?" She laughed bitterly. "I'm the one who gave it to her. I'm her mother."

Jonghyun's eyes widened and he looked at Jinki then back to the woman to find any similarities. The sheer amount of them washed away any doubt. He looked at Jinki once more to see if the other understood. Jinki's trembling brows and watering eyes answered his question.

"Oh Jinki," the woman slowly lifted her gloved palm to touch his cheek. "Where have you been? Do you know who I am? I have so many questions. Your parents, my A Ra.. where are they?"

Jonghyun watched as Jinki became overwhelmed and confused by the questions and new words being thrown at him and decided to help. "He can't understand."

The woman turned to him quickly. "Is he deaf?"

"No," Jonghyun cautiously stepped around the bodyguard, "I'm teaching him English. I've just recently brought him overseas."

"Where was he?"

"Borneo."

"Borneo? Explain."

Jonghyun's features softened, "It's a long story."

"I've waited 30 years, trust me when I say I have time."

Jonghyun nodded and looked at the bodyguard. "Close the door please."

 

Min-Seo finished the last of A-Ra's letters after reading it for a third time. She didn't know where to start. Her daughter, son-in-law, and grandson had survived the storm that knocked their ship off course 3 decades ago. They had made a life for themselves on a native-inhabited island only for things to take a turn for the worse. Her A-Ra and Charles were taken from this world by a tiger, leaving their child to be.. raised by orangutans. It was all so much. She didn't know how to wrap her head around it, but she supposed she'd have to. What mattered most was that Jinki was here, in front of her. After weeks of reports from the private detective she'd hired, Min-Seo was ready to see if this Lee Jinki was hers. Her family had searched for the three ever since it was reported they didn't make it to Australia. After 30 years of watching boarders, hiring detectives, and traveling to different countries.. she finally found them. Min-Seo looked to Jonghyun and clutched the stack of letters to her chest, "Can- can I keep these?"

Jonghyun was shocked for a moment, "Of course! They aren't mine to have."

Min-Seo turned to her grandson, "Jinki. I'm sorry. Would you like to keep them?"

Jinki looked at the letters being gripped by the woman's shaking hands. It was obvious she needed them. "You can have." He smiled at her. "But I would like to read them when I am ab le please?"

Min-Seo's eyes watered as she smiled back, "Of course dear." With a lot a difficulty she took her eyes off of her beautiful grandson and turned to Jonghyun. "I would very much like to visit again."

"Anytime." Jonghyun couldn't believe after everything this woman has gone through that she still thought she had to ask.

"I'll admit I had planned on taking Jinki, but what you're doing to help him and teach him. How you brought him here. I couldn't ever pay you back."

Jonghyun had to hold back his tears as the woman started to break down. He glanced at Jinki and the other was looking at his grandmother softly.

Min-Seo continued, "He's the only family I have left. You've given me everything. What can I do in return?"

Jonghyun raised both of his hands up. "Oh, uh nothing. I didn't do this for anything other than to help Jinki."

"Any way I can help, you tell me."

"I assure you Mrs. Lee, I'm happy knowing Jinki has you."

Min-Seo smiled at him and looked around the apartment. She reached into purse and pulled out a pen and a checkbook. Once she was done filling out one of the sheets she looked back to Jonghyun and handed it to him. "Since he will be staying here, I'll cover any costs. Food, clothing, travel costs, etcetera."

"Thank you, but that's no trouble. Paying for two isn't hurting my wallet."

"Mr. Kim I'm afraid I insist. I already plan on setting up an account for him, this will have to do for now. Mr. Kim.. please." She urged the check forward once more.

Jonghyun hesitantly took it and his eyes widened when he read the amount "One thou- Mrs. Lee. I really can't take this. It's too much." He placed the check on his coffee table.

Min-Seo had to hold in her chuckle at the man's reaction. "Please trust me when I say this amount is nothing." Mr. Kim still appeared to not back down. "You don't have to spend it all at once. Just take it. For Jinki and yourself."

Jonghyun looked at her pleading eyes and sighed. "I suppose. Thank you." Looking for a change from the atmosphere set by money-talk, Jonghyun changed the subject. "Would you like some more tea?"

Min-Seo smiled at him and nodded. She watched as the small man smiled back then grabbed the empty pot and took it to his kitchen. She turned back to her grandson who was watching the retreating man with soft eyes. It was clear that they adored one another. Min-Seo smiled at Jinki. "I still can't believe you're here."

Jinki looked at his grandmother. "I am happy.. uh, how do I call. you?"

"I would love for you to call me 'grandmother' but Min-Seo would do if that's more comfortable."

Jinki smiled at her and tried, "Grand mo ther?"

A tear slipped down her face and she stood up from the sofa. Min-Seo walked over to the chair her grandson was sitting in and reached out her hand. She held it close his head to see if he'd reject before slowly running her fingers through his hair. "Oh, Jinki. I love you." The confusion in his eyes let her know that was another expression he didn't know, still she continued. "I've waited for this moment for so long. I hope to do well by you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my time getting to know you."

When Jonghyun returned from the kitchen with the teapot, he stopped in his tracks. The two remaining members of the Lee family were both standing and hugging each other. Jinki looked content as he embraced his grandmother. When their eyes met, Jjong smiled at him.

Jinki felt his face heat up. While holding his grandmother and looking at a smiling Jonghyun, he couldn't recall ever feeling so calm. He buried his face between Min-Seo's neck and shoulder and tightened his hold. This was something they both needed.

\---

By the end of the week Min-Seo -and her guard- had visited every day. She'd come to tell Jinki about their family, answer any and all of his questions, and even help with his daily lessons. Who could blame her for wanting to know everything about her grandchild? Jonghyun had even established a relationship of his own with the woman. Although she appeared cold and closed off at times, she was probably one of the kindest individuals he'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was actually a little sad that their routine had to be broken by Kibum's wedding. He told this to his friend and was delighted when the zoologist told him to invite her along. Min-Seo was a little hesitant at first- she didn't want to interrupt a stranger's special day- but when Jonghyun said Jinki would need someone to keep him company while Jonghyun was off doing 'best man duties', she felt she had no choice but to go.

\---

 

Jinki sat next his grandmother and Taemin while he looked forward. They were seated on the left side, a few rows from the front- those, being occupied by Kibum's close family. Next to Taemin sat Minho and the woman who had hugged him when they first arrived in England. Aside from those four, Jinki recognized no one else in the audience. That didn't matter, however, because the only thing that seemed to catch his attention was the man standing up ahead. Jinki had never seen Jonghyun so dressed up. Even though Kibum was in nicer, more elaborate clothing, Jonghyun shined in Jinki's eyes. He couldn't help but smile as the other stood at his best friends side and gave him encouraging looks. Their was a soft rumbling around the crowd due to everyone talking to the nearest person to them, that all stopped once a tone from the large instrument sounded and the doors in the back opened. Jinki, and everyone else turned towards the entrance as the bride emerged from it.

Kibum's heart quickened as he watched his beloved gracefully walk down the aisle. He heard nothing else but the piano, he saw nothing else but her.

Jonghyun looked away from the beautiful bride and had to suppress his chuckle when he looked at the excited groom. He quickly glanced at Jinki and bit his tongue to keep from laughing. The former wild man was so immersed in what was happening, it was clear by the look of wonder on his face that Jinki was very much interested in this ceremony.

Everything went smoothly and two individuals who had been in love for so long were finally able to unite for the beginning of their lives together, ending their wedding with a kiss.

\---

Jonghyun stumbled into bed. He may have had a little too much to drink at the reception, but he was still in his right mind. Jinki entered the room after getting ready for bed and joined him.

Jinki turned his head to look at the other. Jonghyun was sleepily staring at him and smiling softly.

"What's on your mind Jinki? I can tell you want to ask me something."

Jinki turned is head back and looked at the ceiling. He suddenly felt bashful at what he was about to ask. "Jone hun, what did Ki bum and Ari sa do?"

"They got married. That's when-"

"No, not that. When they put their fa-ces near each other?"

Jonghyun thought a little more, what did Jinki mean? Faces toge- "Oh, Jinki." He smiled. "They kissed."

"Kiss?"

"Mmhm. It's when two people place their lips on one another's. Although, you can also kiss different parts of the body I suppose." Jonghyun warmed at his wording. His intoxication was making him a little freer with his words. "One does it when showing affection to someone they love."

"That is a noth er thing. What is 'I love you' mean? Grand mo ther said it to me and Ki bum and Ari sa said it today."

"You're supposed to say 'I love you' when you care about someone a lot. When they are very, very dear to you."

Jinki thought about that. The first person that popped into his head was Ohma. "Mother."

Jonghyun smiled, they frequently spoke of the ape that raised Jinki. "Yes. You love her. I love my parents too. My sister too." The last word faded a bit as Jonghyun started to fall asleep.

By the time Jinki voiced the name of another he loves, Jonghyun was softly breathing. Jinki stood from the bed and turned off the light. When he rejoined the other beneath the blankets he turned to him and smiled. He understood everything now. He didn't even have to talk to anyone about his feelings about the man in front of him. Jjong graciously, unknowingly, explained everything. Jinki had a new family now. He had his human friends, his grandma, and Jonghyun.. the person very, very dear to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ???How was it?? a little closer to looooove I'd say
> 
> P.S. If you haven't read my first fic, "MJ, Soap, & Oats" I recommend it lol - I feel like it's being passed over and idk y :'c it's JONGYU as well w/ minimal angst if that helps lol 
> 
> Thank you ♥️


	9. Waiting For This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really did it this time you guys... ugh I hateitIhateitIhate it. This chapter is WAY TOO LONG i have no idea why I did this. It's longer than my first complete fic combined. If you're going to suffer through this PLEASE put it aside for when you have time. its 16K WORDS and it's only a CHAPTER.. I'll have to admit it is broken into several parts.. idk y i didn't just make them separate chapters.. I'm such a fool X'C
> 
> Forgive me lol pls

Jinki slowly stood up and groaned. His knees were sore and his back ached. He'd been sitting at the desk in Jonghyun's old room for hours. Jonghyun went off to sleep last night only after being assured by Jinki again and again that he was certain he wanted to continue studying. Jinki didn't let the other know what he was actually doing, it was a surprise. He looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. He had stayed up all night studying and practicing his wording, but it was worth it. He was now confident he'd be able to do it. It was a little past 7 in the morning according to the clock. He sighed, oddly enough the easiest thing to learn was how to tell time- Jinki wished English was that easy, but at least he was now able to do what he practiced all night. He turned off the lamp in Jjong's old room and made his was across the apartment to their shared bedroom.

He smiled when he saw Jonghyun's sleeping form curled in on himself. He felt a little bad that he wasn't able to provide his usual share of body-heat last night, but that was overshadowed by the giddiness of what he was about to do. He made his way over to Jonghyun's side of the bed and sat down. Jinki took a deep breath and looked towards the window on his left. The room was a little illuminated by the faint light peeking through the slit in the curtains. He wanted to show Jonghyun what he'd been practicing, but he didn't want to wake him. He supposed all he could do was wait.

 

Jonghyun slowly stirred. It was colder than usual and that made him recall how Jinki hadn't come to bed last night. He peeked open his eyes and saw that the right side of the bed was still bare. Did Jinki not come lay down at all? He rubbed his eyes and quickly made to get out of bed, but when he tried to turn his body he found he was stuck. The reason being the blankets on his side were trapped beneath Jinki. Jonghyun furrowed his brows at the scene. The other was sitting on the side of the bed, facing the closet. It was so bright in the room Jjong could see everything, the clock on the wall said it was around 8:20 am- just how long had the other been waiting for him to wake up? The expression on Jinki's face looked worried and he seemed to be in a bit of a trance. "Jinki?" Jonghyun asked quietly. The other must not have realized he was awake until Jonghyun spoke up because Jinki jumped a little and turned towards him. Jonghyun's heart picked up because it really looked like the other had something to tell him, he hoped it wasn't anything bad. He cautiously sat up as Jinki scooted closer to him then put both his hands on Jonghyun's shoulders. Jonghyun waited for what the other was about to tell him, 'please don't be anything awful' he hoped.

Jinki gripped the other's shoulders a little tighter, it was now time to see if he practiced correctly. His heart was beating in excitement. He knew what he felt for the other was called 'love', but before he even thought about taking the next step- he had to at least be able to pronounce his name correctly. "Good. Morning. Jong-hyun." There, he said it.. now all he had to do was wait and see if it was right. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach as he watched what just occurred register on the others features. Jonghyun's eyes slowly widened, as did his smile until both were shining to Jinki.

A laugh escaped from his lips, Jonghyun felt so many things right now. He was relieved, proud, and in awe about this man in front of him. He raised his hands and gripped Jinki's shoulders like the other was doing to him and squeezed. "Good morning Jinki." He smiled, he felt so bubbly. What a way to wake up.

\---

It had been approximately two weeks since his best friends wedding, the two newlyweds were still on their honeymoon. Jonghyun had spent his days teaching Jinki, chatting with Mrs. Jacobson, or spending time with Jinki and his grandmother. Since Jinki's surprise last week, every morning was started with a smile and a 'good morning' from both men. Jonghyun's name had been the last of their acquaintances Jinki was able to pronounce. He knew it had frustrated the other so he never brought it up. He could tell Jinki was a lot more relaxed and confident about his pronunciation since overcoming that obstacle. This last week has consisted of Jinki's much improved grammar and speech. Jonghyun would like to take credit for all the other has been able to accomplish, but he knows it was all Jinki. That man was such a quick learner, if Jonghyun wasn't so set on keeping Jinki safe and out of the public eye he'd encourage him to enter some sort of competition- that's how much he was impressed by Jinki's genius.

They were currently in the dining/kitchen area. Jonghyun sat at the dining table reading the paper as Jinki prepared breakfast. He had been adamant about learning how to cook and turned out to be quite good at it. Jonghyun still felt the need to be in the same room while he did it, just to be sure. An article about the Prince Edward VII's birthday celebration made Jjong pause. "Wait a minute." he exclaimed aloud as he set the paper down a rushed out of the room. He missed Jinki's startled expression when he made his exit. Jonghyun entered their room and opened the closet. He pulled out Jinki's chest and opened it. After ruffling through the papers he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha!" he said as he read Jinki's birth certificate aloud. "Born the 14th of December." Jonghyun's eyes widened, "That's in less than a month!" He returned the paper back to the chest and that back into the closet before making his way back into the kitchen area. He stopped on the side of Jinki as the man ceased his stirring of the scrambled eggs and turned to him.

Jinki smiled confusedly, "Why did you run out?"

"Jinki. Do you know what a 'birthday' is?"

Jinki was even more confused as to why Jonghyun didn't answer his question but decided to leave it be for now, "The day you are born?"

"Yes, but did you know a lot of people celebrate that day?" Jonghyun watched as the other shook his head and turned back to the eggs to make sure they weren't burning. "It's something we do each year on the anniversary of one's birth date. We can have a party or just a small get-together. Usually the person receives gifts."

Once he was satisfied with the fluff of the eggs, Jinki removed the pan to a different eye on the stove and turned it off. He then turned and smiled at Jonghyun giving him his full attention. "That sounds nice."

"Oh, it is.. and do you know what else I just found out?" Jonghyun teased childishly as Jinki cheesed and shook his head playing along. "YOUR birthday is coming up."

Jinki's smile fell as his face morphed into surprise. "Really?"

"Mm hmm, on December 14th. Since this will be your first time celebrating it, I'd like to throw you a party. We could invite our friends, your grandma, we could have a cake- remember what you loved at the wedding?" Jinki's excited nod made Jonghyun laugh. "You'll get gifts, we'll go all out!"

Jinki could tell the idea made the other happy and he was becoming excited from Jonghyun's excitement. He smiled at the smaller man, "Thank you Jong-hyun."

"No problem Jinki... Now let's eat." he rubbed his hands together playfully.

\---

"That's an excellent idea, it'll give me the perfect opportunity to gift him with what I've been meaning to for a while now."

Jonghyun smiled at Min-Seo. They were sitting on his sofa, he had just told her about Jinki's upcoming birthday party. Jinki was in the tub.

"Also, Mr. Kim. I wanted to tell you I was able to set up that bank account for Jinki. I named you as an overseer of the account if you don't mind. You seem to be a responsible young man and since Jinki doesn't know a lot about money, I trust you to guide him correctly."

"I will do my best." he smiled at her.

"I've given Mr. Baron your information. He's one of the managers at the Bank of England. You'll need to meet up with him for security purposes."

"I understand." 

The silently chatted and sipped at their tea as they waited.

"How long is he going to be?" Min-Seo asked.

Jonghyun laughed. "I'm afraid it could be a while. Soaking in the bath is one of Jinki's favorite things." He chuckled when the woman in front of him let out another exasperated sigh. It's not that she didn't enjoy Jonghyun's company, she just could never get enough of her grandson.

\---

"One of the phenomena which had peculiarly attracted my attention was the structure of the human frame, and, indeed, any animal endued with life. Whe- Whence?" Jinki looked up from the novel and asked Jonghyun. This was a new word for him.

Jonghyun was laying on the sofa and craned his head up to look at Jinki who was seated in the arm chair to the left of the coffee table. He looked at Jinki's questioning features and nodded. Jinki had, by this time, learned the alphabet, how to read it, write it, and how the letters fit together to form words. They had started off with Jinki reading children-level books, but the latter quickly grew bored of that and wanted a challenge. For a while they have been reading this novel and it truly helped Jinki. Although he didn't understand every word of Frankenstein, reading it helped him out with his pronunciation. Jonghyun benefited from it as well. The soft timbre of Jinki's voice as he read always relaxed his body and mind.

Jinki continued, "Whence I had arrived at this p-"

Reading time was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. The two men shared a look. Jonghyun sat up and made his was to the front door while Jinki put a bookmark in the novel and placed it on the coffee table. Looking through the peephole Jonghyun smiled then quickly opened the door. "Kibum!" he embraced his old friend. "How was the honeymoon? When did you get back?"

Kibum returned the hug and when they parted he removed his coat and scarf before hanging them up. Jonghyun closed the door as Kibum answered and made his was over to the sitting area. "We returned a few days ago, it was spectacular." He reached out his hand for Jinki to shake, "hello friend."

Jinki smiled as they greeted one another before Kibum sat down and Jjong joined them.

"So, Jonghyun. Would you like to tell me how I unknowingly invited an A-lister to my wedding?"

Jonghyun looked at Kibum confusedly, "I'm sorry?"

"I found out that your 'Mrs. Lee'.. Is none other than Lee Min-Seo, wife of the late Lee Jin - also know as the founder of JL Electric Company!"

"What?!" Jonghyun's eyes widened as Kibum turned to Jinki.

"Did your grandmother tell you what your family owned?"

Jinki was confused at what was happening right now. Why were the other two so shocked? He shook his head at Kibum then looked at Jonghyun when the other exclaimed.

"Jinki! No wonder your grandmother is comfortable giving away money. She's got loads of it!"

Jinki still didn't fully understand what the big deal was.

"I'd say." Kibum added. "JL powers probably a third of England!" He turned to Jonghyun. "You really didn't know who she was?"

Jonghyun shook his head. "I just thought she was well off, I had no idea she was one of the wealthiest people in our country outside the royal family. That reminds me, she stopped by yesterday to let me know she set up an account for Jinki. I suppose I should meet with the manger soon."

"I bet there is an unbelievable amount of pounds in that account." Kibum laughed.

Jonghyun shook his head, he didn't even want to think about how responsible he'd have to be with helping Jinki grasp the concept of money. The three spent the remainder of their time catching up on what occurred in the three weeks since the wedding. Kibum was surprised at how much Jinki improved and he was quite pleased the latter was able to pronounce his name without putting a pause between the syllables. Jonghyun couldn't hide his amusement at Kibum's expression when Jinki read them an excerpt from Frankenstein smoothly. Who would've thought 4 months ago Jinki hadn't even heard a word of English, but was instead communicating through coos and hoots.

\---

'Unbelievable' was right. Jonghyun and Jinki were currently strolling through town after finishing their meeting at the bank. Min-Seo had deposited fifty THOUSAND pounds into the account. Jonghyun had never seen that much money in his life, he could barely fathom it. He had to hide his shock during the meeting so he didn't surprise Jinki too much or embarrass himself in front of the bank manager, but he was truly astonished.

Today was colder than it has been. Being that is was almost December, Jonghyun and Jinki were extra bundled up. Jjong was glad he had used some of the money Min-Seo initially gave him to buy new winter wear, or who knows how freezing the two would be right now.

"Jonghyun," Jinki spoke to the smaller man leading him through town, "where are we going?"

Jjong smiled guiltily at the other. They could've taken the carriage to get away from some of the chill, but his destination wasn't too far away from the bank. "We're heading somewhere special." The pitiful smile on Jinki's face made Jonghyun feel even more guilty. He could tell the other was putting up a front so that Jonghyun wouldn't see how desperate he was to return home. Jjong decided to reveal a little more. "Do you remember what an orphanage is?"

Jinki's eyes widened and his expression saddened, "Oliver Twist."

Jonghyun laughed at the face. "Yes, that novel has an orphanage.. but please don't let that give you an idea of how they really are. We're going to visit one today. It's run by incredibly kind individuals and the children there are loved dearly. Alright?"

Jinki nodded cautiously. Based on what he read in the book, he didn't know how well children would be treated in a place such as an orphanage. But, he supposed, he'd have to see it to believe it.

When they finally stopped at a place with a sign reading "St. Josephine's Children Sanctuary", Jinki looked up at the two-story building. It wasn't as lavish as the surround ones, but it wasn't at all run down. Jonghyun was greeted by a plump woman after he knocked on the door and the two men were welcomed in. Jinki figured he'd be glad to be out of the cold, but he didn't even worry about the temperature once he stepped inside. Almost immediately he could tell this was a warm place and he wasn't referring to the heat emitting from the fireplace. The atmosphere seemed friendly and home-like as the woman led Jjong and himself through the orphanage. Jinki smiled the whole time as little bodies ran past him squealing. He'd never seen so many tiny humans in one place and they all seemed so happy.

Jonghyun glanced back at Jinki as he was walking and talking with Esmerelda, the cook at St. Josephine's. Jinki looked pleasantly surprised at how different this orphanage was compared to the fictional one in Oliver Twist and that amused Jonghyun greatly. They were nearing the head's office and Jonghyun saw how interested Jinki looked in the children so he decided it'd be a good idea if Jinki waited in one of the play rooms as Jonghyun did his business. Jinki was a little hesitant at first but when Jonghyun asked one of the children to take Jinki and play, the other wasted no time in being lead away clutching the tiny person's hand. Jonghyun watched them disappear up the stairs fondly before Esmerelda led him into Marie's office.

"Mr. Kim!" Marie Austen, the head of the orphanage exclaimed as she spotted the man. She stood up from behind her desk and went to shake his hand. "It's been a while."

"Oh yes, I do apologize Mrs. Austen. My expedition I told you about lasted five months I'm afraid. I returned several weeks ago, but I have been held up. I brought over a native and I've been teaching him English."

The surprise on Marie's face was evident as she replied. "I'd say that is indeed something that would hold you up." she joked. "I missed seeing your handsome face around here and the children kept pestering about where there 'song man' was."

Jonghyun smiled at the thought. He'd been coming and volunteering at this orphanage since a little after he moved to town. Jonghyun came whenever he could on his days off and even sometimes after work. He liked to read and sing to the children and apparently they enjoyed it just as much. He wouldn't say it slipped his mind to visit again after returning home because he thought about them a lot. Between Jinki, his grandmother, and Kibum's wedding, Jonghyun simply was waiting for a break and today seemed as good a day as any. "I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner, but here you are." He reached into the inner pocket of his coat, bringing out an envelope and handing it to Marie. "My donations I've missed out on." he smiled.

Marie opened the envelope and gasped. "Mr. Kim-"

"Speak nothing of it. I barely spent any of the money I saved for my trip, so I have a surplus." he joked. "Christmas will be coming up soon and I know how you like to have those incredible dinners for the children."

Marie closed the envelope and wiped her eyes before embracing Jonghyun. "We are so grateful for you my dear."

"I'm grateful for you all as well."

 

"Are you sure I'm not heavy Jini?"

Jinki turned his head up and to the side to look at the little girl sitting on his shoulders. "You're the lightest thing in the world." he laughed and the little girl giggled.

Another voice chimed in from below him. "What about me?" asked one of the little boys clutching to his legs.

"If you were, would I be able to do this?" Jinki exclaimed as he began to walk.

That's how Jonghyun and Marie found the man. He was in the playroom surrounded by hyper children. Little Dara sat on his shoulders, Timothy on his back, and Jacob and Riley clutching each of his legs as he slowly walked in circles. It was quite an amusing sight.

"Alright, alright." Marie laughed as she walked up to the children-covered individual, "Leave the man alone, you know how rude it is to climb on strangers."

Jonghyun's laughter brought the attention of Jinki and some of the overactive children to him. Screams of 'Jongie', 'Mr. Kim', and 'Song Man' rang through the air as he was the next to be surrounded by tiny humans. The rest of the daylight was spent showing Jinki how to properly handle these excited beings. When it was time to head home, both men didn't want to, but promises of seeing the children again helped with their send off.

 

Jonghyun had fallen asleep before Jinki yet again, but this left the man with ample time with his thoughts. He was so happy that the orphanage was nothing like the one depicted in Oliver Twist. The children seemed genuinely cared for and safe. He was beyond grateful once again to the man beside him for showing him such a wonderful place. The moon was full tonight, so the light from it was enough to cast a soft glow around the dark room. Jinki scooted closer to the sleeping man and lifted his hand to his face. Jinki's thumb caressed the soft skin of Jjong's cheek before he let go and pulled up the blankets to tuck them both in. Seeing Jonghyun happy and surrounded by the bubbly children enforced the fact to Jinki once again that he was truly in love with this person. Jinki smiled before he closed his eyes and joined his love in his slumber.

\---

"For he's a jolly good FELLOOWW which no body can deny!" the party screamed and sang as they surrounded a wide eyed Jinki. 

Jonghyun and Jinki's apartment was more filled with people than it's ever been. The sofa, coffee table, and armchairs were pushed aside to make room. They had pulled the dining table into the sitting area because it had more chairs than the table that was usually there. That's where Jinki sat now, cake in front of him, surrounded by their friends. It felt weird having a celebration just for him, but it felt just as lovely. He looked around at everyone's smiling faces as they finished their song. Jinki knew there was something he was supposed to do, but he just couldn't remember. He looked to the biggest smile in the room with questioning eyes and Jonghyun laughed.

"Make a wish Jinki! Close your eyes, make a wish, and then blow out your candles!" He laughed.

Oh, right. That's what he was supposed to do, Jinki smiled. He closed his eyes. What did he want? He opened his eyes and looked around him. He was lucky to have everyone here; his grandmother, Kibum and Arisa, Taemin, Minho and Penelope, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson, Esmerelda.. he felt so light. His eyes made his way over to his heart and Jinki grew warm. He looked affectionately at Jonghyun before closing his eyes again. Jinki knew what he wanted now. Everyone cheered and clapped after he blew out his candles.

 

By Midnight most of the guests had said their goodbyes, still here were their neighbors from across the hall as well Taemin and Jinki's grandmother. When Mr. and Mrs. Jacobson decided to call it a night Jonghyun and Jinki started to clean up and Min-Seo chatted with Taemin.

"There aren't many Korean families in England."

"I know." Taemin replied.

"Fewer with the surname 'Lee'"

Taemin smiled at the older lady. Jinki's grandmother had been trying to find out if they were related ever since she learned Taemin's last name was Lee. "You said it yourself, you're a first generation. I don't even know Korean, my family's been here so long."

"Yes, but I took my husbands last name as per English tradition. My family name is Park. The Lee's however, my husbands side, have been in England for generations as well. My Gabriel was like you, he couldn't speak Korean."

Taemin pondered on that thought. He looked at the lady sitting next to him a little more then craned his neck to look at the ape man cleaning the sitting area. He didn't see a lot of similarities between them and his relatives but he supposed anything could be possible. "I don't know Mrs. Lee.. My family has never brought up being related to the 'Lee Family of JL Electric Company' so..."

"I'll have to look into it I suppose, I'd love it if Jinki had more family here. What did you say your grandfathers name was again?"

"Lee Jooyoung."

"Yes, I'll definitely look into it."

 

The remaining four were quietly sipping tea and laughing around the coffee table. Taemin was seated on the ground, Jonghyun in the arm chair to the right, and Jinki and his grandmother on the sofa. All three Lees turned towards the small man when he let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry." Jonghyun covered his mouth and laughed, embarrassed.

Taemin stood up and stretched. "I'll take that as my cue. It's been fun. Happy Birthday Jinki." He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 am. "Well.. day AFTER your birthday." He laughed.

Min-Seo looked at the clock too and stood. "Don't leave yet young man. I have a personal carriage. I can give you a ride home." When Taemin smiled and nodded she turned to her grandson who started to stand as well. "Jinki." She smiled and they embraced. Min-Seo partially let go and reached into her pocket. "I wanted to give this to you before I left. Happy Birthday."

Jinki held out his hand not hugging his grandmother and watched as a key on a silver chain was dropped on to it. He examined it closely before looking at his grandmother questioningly.

"It's the key to your home." That statement only made her grandson look even more confused. "It is to your parents house." Jinki's eyes widened and he looked back to the key. "I've wanted to give this to you since the first day we were reunited, but I decided to fix the place up a bit before showing it to you. It's not completely up to par, but when Jonghyun told me we were holding a party for your birthday, I knew this would be the perfect time. I- if you'd like, I could show you the house tomorrow."

Jinki's eyes fogged over as so many thoughts ran through his head. He looked from the key back to his beautiful grandmother and smiled. She reached up her free hand to his face as he hugged her tighter. 

Jonghyun watched the whole scene from his seat and smiled. When the oldest and youngest were ready to leave he hugged Min-Seo and shook Taemin's hand before watching them walk down the hall chatting. When he turned around after locking his door he spotted Jinki walking to their bedroom staring down at the key in his hand.

"So what did you wish for?" Jonghyun smiled at the older as he leaned against their door frame. Jinki looked up and smiled, he was sitting on the end of their bed swinging the key.

"You said if I say it out loud, it wont come true." he teased.

"Who knows? Maybe it will, maybe it wont."

Jinki's smile became smaller as he turned a bit serious. "Well.. I really want mine to come true." he cheesed again. "So I'm not taking any chances."

Jonghyun laughed loudly before heading off to the bathroom to freshen up before bed. Jinki stood up and placed the key on his nightstand next to his present from Jjong. He ran his finger over the gold pocket watch while smiling fondly. He really wanted his wish to come true. He wished for Jonghyun to feel the same for him as he felt for Jjong. The mere thought of that happening made his heart race insanely. Jinki took a few breaths to calm himself down before joining his beloved in the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Jonghyun stood in front of the large marble water fountain and looked up at the 2-story mansion with his mouth agape. It was absolutely gorgeous, he couldn't believe this brown-bricked manor was all Jinki's. The nearest neighbor was down the road and from what Min-Seo said, the whole surrounding land was their property. It was so large that there was even a miniature forest around the home. The carriage ride wasn't that long either, probably 30 mins from their apartment and Jonghyun lived on the edge of the city! He thought one could only see so much greenery in the nearest countryside- and that was at least an hour away. Jonghyun supposed he had just never been to the wealthy part of town. He shook his head and looked at Min-Seo. "Mrs Lee.. I thought you said there needed to be work done."

"There does. Look at this lawn!"

Jonghyun looked around at the grass and garden. There was a lot of overgrown weeds, but aside from that.. it looked like the place was kept up well.

"It hasn't been maintained all year!" The old lady exclaimed.

Jjong tried his best to remain calm. "When you spoke before, I guess I just assumed this place hadn't been touched in 30 years."

"Might as well have been. It would be almost a dump if not for the help. The family that worked under my daughter and son-in-law still live on the property. They've taken care of the inside this whole time, cleaning it when it gets too dusty, but other than that nothing had been done. I've hired people to make sure the surrounding forest doesn't grow too much and ruin the building, but that's all. Ever since Jinki and his parents went on their trip to Australia.. no one has lived here."

"Were there any structural problems?" Jonghyun asked, he still didn't see how this place was 'run down'. He glanced at Jinki who was still staring up at the house fondly.

Min-Seo continued. "Well, since this place is so old, I had builders come in and remodel. I had electricity installed to replace what once was gas. I had the pipes redone, the inside checked for mold.. I started all of that the day I saw Jinki again." She smiled and looked at the back of her grandson. "In 30 years a part of me couldn't let this place completely rot, no matter how sad seeing it made me.. now I know why. It was so I could give my grandson what was rightfully his." Min-Seo cleared her throat and fanned her eyes before turning back to Jonghyun. "Everything isn't finished yet, but we can go inside and look around."

Jonghyun smiled and nodded and the three neared the house. Jinki, who had been wearing the key as a necklace, pulled the chain from around his neck and unlocked the door. He heard Jonghyun gasp behind him after he opened it revealing the inside. The house, his parents home.. his home- it was incredible. As soon as you walked in there was a large staircase leading to the second floor. Directly above was a crystal chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. There were three ways to go; the left, the right, or upstairs. From the outside, the home had looked large, if possible it looked even more so on the inside. Jinki didn't know where to start. He felt a warm hand grab his and he looked to his right to find his smiling grandmother.

"Would you like you see your parents room?"

Jinki's eyes widened and watered as he smiled. After hearing his grandmother ask, Jinki knew he wanted to see that room more than anything else. He nodded and his grandmother reached up to kiss him on the cheek before pulling him in the direction of the stairs. Jinki turned to his left a saw Jonghyun following the pair from behind. He reached back his hand and Jonghyun stared at it in surprise for a bit before smiling and grabbing it. The three then ascended the stairs and started their exploration of the house.

 

"Jonghyun!" Jonghyun dropped the book he had been examining and turned around in surprise. "Come look what I found!" Jinki smiled excitedly from the open doorway of the room. Jonghyun clutched at his chest as he bent down to pick up the book from the floor.

"Just a minute." he replied as he returned the book to its place on one of the many bookshelves in this small room. Jonghyun assumed this may have been the Lee's library based on the hundreds of books lining the shelves on all four walls. He turned back to an anxious Jinki and shook his head. "Alright.. I'm coming, I'm coming.. You impatient man." As soon as he reached Jinki, the latter grabbed his hand and raced him down the hall.

A little after Min-Seo finished showing them A-Ra's and Charles' room, a knock sounded from the front door downstairs. Min-Seo said she'd been expecting the fire-safety company to come and inspect the home today, so she left the two men to explore on their own before heading down stairs. Jonghyun and Jinki stayed together for a bit before an impatient Jinki left an awed Jjong in the library.

"Look what I've found." Jinki smiled at Jonghyun as they slowed to a stop. Jinki tugged a heavy-breathing Jonghyun into the room as he continued. "I think it was my father's study. There are maps, drawings, plans, and Look! over here." He let go of Jonghyun's hand and rushed to the corner where a large globe stood. "I bet this was the room where he planned all of his explorations!" Jinki felt so happy as his imagination went wild. What made it even better was the look Jonghyun was giving him from his spot by his father's desk. Jinki ducked his head to stop himself from becoming too flustered before clearing his throat. "I'd say what completes this room is this however." He motioned Jonghyun over to him and looked at the wall on his right.

Jonghyun walked over to Jinki and looked to his left where the other was staring. Jonghyun's mouth dropped at the sight. It was a large painting, probably taking up a fourth of the wall.

"Stunning isn't she?" Jinki asked quietly.

Jonghyun could only stare at the painting in awe, he missed the sad but proud eyes of the other. The painting was obviously Jinki's mother. The only time he'd ever seen A-Ra was in the framed picture from the chest, but Jjong could tell it was her. The painting was just a younger version. In the photo she had on a serious expression with her hair pinned up and clothing proper, a look fit for a family photo. In this painting, however, her hair was longer, freer, flowing past her shoulders. She was turned to the side, looking over her shoulder, wide smile on her face. There were blowing flowers on the ground below her matching her white dress flowing in a breeze. The painting was so well done and life-like. Jonghyun smiled softly. A-Ra was indeed stunning. Fixing his expression he finally answered Jinki. "Yes. Yes she is."

"That's what cemented the fact that this was my father's study. I bet he used her as inspiration." Jinki turned and looked at the man at his side. His breath caught when he saw that the other was looking at him adoringly. Jinki could only stare back, trapped in the others gaze. Of everything he's learned and seen, Jinki supposed the one thing he could never get use to was Jonghyun's eyes. They were so alluring and imploring, showing every emotion, yet Jinki could never fully read them. They always seemed to be holding something more, knowing something different no one else did, something solely meant for Jjong and Jjong only. Jinki wanted so dearly to know how the other felt. Even more than that, Jinki just wanted him.

Jonghyun didn't realize how long they were staring at each other before the moment was broken by a loud laugh coming from downstairs. Jonghyun guessed it to be the fire-safety inspector and used the distraction to step away from Jinki. He blinked rapidly as he tried to clear his head and calm his heart. Jonghyun cleared his throat loudly before turning to Jinki. He couldn't yet meet the other's eyes as he spoke. "Shall we continue our search?" He asked from the doorway. Jonghyun didn't wait for the other to answer before leaving Charles's study in hope of escaping whatever just occurred.

 

The next 2 rooms the men found had been a bedroom and bathroom. Jonghyun and Jinki remained relatively quite as they walked a bit away from each other during their exploration. When they reached the end of hallway the pair turned around, passing Mr. Lee's study and the top of the staircase as they made their way to the other side of the second floor. There they found the master bedroom Min-Seo first showed them. Jonghyun and Jinki decided to skip it in order to look through more undiscovered rooms. Jinki went ahead and opened the next door. He stepped to the side to let Jonghyun pass, he didn't even get a good look inside until a gasp sounded from the other. When Jinki finally looked around his eyes widened. The first thing he saw was a small bed with white-coated wooden planks around it.. Jinki tried to remember the name- a crib? Next to the crib was the weirdest chair he'd ever seen. It was also painted white and the top of it looked regular. It was beautifully crafted with a plush pillow on its seat. The odd thing was the bottom of it. Instead of steady posts, or only four legs, the bottom ended in two curved wooden bands. Jinki was certain he'd never seen a chair like this.

Jonghyun looked around the small room. This had to have been Jinki's nursery. The walls were painted a soft pastel yellow and there were metal-plated stars placed all over each of them. Toys, plushies, and children books were piled on a white-painted bookcase centered between two tall windows. The drawn curtains made it possible for the sun to light the whole room and reveal every detail. The only other piece of furniture aside from the crib, rocking chair, and bookcase, was a white dresser by the door. Jonghyun walked over to it. On top was another family picture. He picked it up and smiled. It looked like it was taken the same day as the one in the chest. The pose in this one was different however. The three Lees were still dressed impeccably and proper-like, but instead of serious expressions, the married couple was smiling widely at and turned towards the bubbly baby in their arms. Baby Jinki had put his most of his chubby fist in his mouth causing his parents to laugh adoringly at him. Jonghyun supposed the photographer must've snapped the photo without informing the couple, based on how natural their expressions looked. He's glad that person did because this was truly a treasure. Jonghyun turned quickly to show Jinki and found the other was still standing by the crib. Jinki was crouched down poking the rocking chair, causing it to tip back-and-forth. Jonghyun had to hold his laughter at the obviously curious man. "It's called a rocking chair."

Jinki looked up quickly at the approaching man. Their awkwardness from earlier seemingly forgotten as Jonghyun stopped next to Jinki, smiling down at him.

"Sit in it." Jonghyun softly commanded. After Jinki did just that, Jjong pushed lightly on the back showing him how the chair worked. He let out his laugh at Jinki's surprised face. "It's meant to relax the person sitting in it. Mothers use them as well to help sooth children in their arms." He smiled a Jinki. Jonghyun put the framed photo in his hand forward. "Look what I found." he said as he handed the picture to Jinki. The latter immediately smiled as he stared down at his family. Jonghyun assumed he had noticed the chunky miniature version of himself when Jinki let out a laugh.

"I don't know them," Jinki looked up at Jonghyun, smiling softly. "but I want to so badly. I don't know them.. but I miss them so much." His smile dropped as he looked back down at the photo. "Is that possible?" he asked softly. Jinki didn't notice his tears until a soft, warm hand cupped his cheek. He turned his head up at Jonghyun as the other used his thumb to wipe away an escaped tear.

Jonghyun smiled and nodded at him softly. "It's entirely possible Jinki. You miss them." When more tears fell from the other's eyes, Jonghyun bent down and kissed Jinki's forehead. He straightened out and was met with surprised eyes. "You love them Jinki." 

Jinki closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling as Jonghyun wiped the rest of his tears. He immediately missed it when the other dropped his hands and suggested finding more rooms. Jinki stood and placed the photo back on the dresser before following after the other. His forehead burned from where Jonghyun kissed it.

 

"These aren't like the trees in Borneo Jinki!" Jonghyun warned as he watched the other climb to the first branch. They were now in the back yard. Both men had ventured into the small forest behind the house after finishing their search of the inside of the mansion. 

During their exploration they had found more bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets on the second floor. When they went downstairs they found a large sitting area, nearly every piece of furniture was covered in white sheets to fight dust accumulated throughout the years, so they couldn't see much. The dining room wasn't much different, it was obvious a large table took up most of the room, but that too was blanketed by a large sheet. Jonghyun and Jinki weren't allowed to go into the kitchen yet because of remodeling being done. Jonghyun was excited to see what looked to be a music room. To the right he could see the bottom of a piano peeking from beneath a sheet. The shelves had piles of music papers and more blanketed sofas and chairs were to the left of the room. The two men passed by this room, however, not wanting to uncover any furniture until the house was completely restored and repainted. 

The last room they had come across was near the back entrance. It was a small room lit completely by a large window spanning wall to wall. Through the glass, it was possible to see the entire backyard. The grass was a bit overgrown, flowers mixed with weeds, bushes untrimmed, but it was still a sight to behold. The clearing stretched meters away until it met the wall of trees surrounding the house. 

After looking around a bit, the back room appeared to be A-Ra's writing room. There were bundles of poems, letters, and short stories either stuffed in notebooks on the shelves, stashed in drawers, or freely spread around the desk-top and floor. Jonghyun had sat at the desk that faced the window and scanned over one of A-Ra's original poems. He smiled, giddiness filling him, as he made it a plan to come back to this room and read more. 

Jinki had stood off to the side trying to take everything in. A large painting of their house sat on the wall, the bottom of it said it was done by his father. He smiled at how well done and intricate it was, the detail made him wonder if it was his father who painted the picture of his mother upstairs as well. Next to that painting were smaller ones and even a few photographs. One photo made Jinki pause. It was his father standing behind his mother, their hands conjoined together holding her swollen belly. They looked so content. Jonghyun was right, he loved them very much. 

Jonghyun was reading another poem when Jinki rushed out of the room. Jonghyun snapped his head to the side and watched as Jinki opened the back door right near A-Ra's drawing room and ran outside to the trees. Jonghyun put down the papers and rushed after the other. From behind he saw Jinki abruptly stop and look up at the large trees. When Jonghyun finally caught up he saw that the other was smiling up at them, that's when Jjong knew what Jinki planned on doing next. These trees weren't covered in moss like the ones in the jungle, so they'd definitely be a lot less smooth and would hurt terribly if slid down like Jinki was used to. That's why Jjong felt the need to warn the man who had already started to take off his coat and climb.

"Jinki! I'm serious.. be careful!" Jonghyun looked up to the man who had already made it to the first branch.

Jinki sat with his back leaning on the tree, leg on each side of the branch, and smiled down at the anxious man on the ground. He reached his hand down for the other to grab. Jonghyun looked at the appendage like it offended him before looking back at Jinki and shaking his head quickly. Jinki fake pouted, "What, you don't trust me?"

Jonghyun sighed, "Jinki, it's too cold to be out here long, plus.. you haven't climbed a tree in months and these are different than the ones you're used to."

"We won't stay long, I promise." Jinki smiled softly and pleaded with his eyes. "And about my climbing skills.. a few months wont undo what I've did my whole life."

Jonghyun looked at Jinki's soft expression and sighed again.. this time in defeat. He supposed it was worth trusting the man, especially when Jinki smiled widely at him when Jonghyun gripped his hand. One thing he still hadn't gotten use to was the others strength. That's what Jonghyun thought as he yelped when he was simply pulled up and helped onto the branch. They were only probably eight feet above ground, but Jonghyun didn't want to fall. He quickly scrambled backwards until his back met Jinki's chest.

"Steady." Jinki soothed to calm the other. He wrapped an arm around Jonghyun's middle. "Are you alright now?" Jinki smiled at the back of the other's head when Jonghyun nodded quickly. "Then let's continue." Jinki tried to hide his smile when the other snapped his head over his shoulder and looked at him in shock. "What? There's way more height to cover." Jinki said amusedly as he inched Jonghyun a bit forward and stood up. He ignored the other's pleading eyes as he helped the other stand on the branch.

"Wait.. w-wait a minute Jinki. I'll get down now.. you can continue if you want."

Jinki smiled more and ignored the other as he used one of his hands to grip Jonghyun's hip. Jonghyun was startled and grabbed at Jinki's shoulders as he was forcibly moved towards the trunk of the tree. Jinki had maneuvered them so that they had switched sides and Jjong was standing on the thicker part of the branch.

"Jinki I'm serious. What if your grandmother is looking for us? I think we left the back door open." Since he was now closer to the tree he hugged it as he spoke. He felt both of Jinki's hands grip his hips from behind and pull.

"Come on Jonghyun. You're already up here." When the other tugged his body closer to the tree, Jinki balanced on the branch and stepped forward until his front met Jonghyun's back. He knew this position was quite intimate, with Jjong's body being trapped between his and the tree's, but he didn't know how else to convince him. Jinki place his hands on the bark on both sides of Jonghyun's body and put his face near the others. 

Jonghyun's face was turned to the side as his right cheek pressed against the tree. He had felt how close Jinki was to him, but it didn't quite register until they were almost nose to nose. Now that he could see the other's expression, it was clear Jinki wasn't just joking around with him and truly wanted Jonghyun to continue. He had no idea why though.

"Jonghyun, I promise I wont let you fall." Jinki whispered. He felt relief as the other closed his eyes and sighed while nodding. When Jinki backed away some and gripped Jonghyun's hips once again, the other didn't resist. He let himself be pulled away as Jinki steadied himself and lifted the smaller man so that he could clutch the next branch. Jinki supported the other until he was hugging the taller branch above. He couldn't help his smile as he too climbed up. This process was repeated several times before Jinki reasoned if they went any further up, the other would hate him for life. They were high enough for Jinki to be satisfied any way. He had placed Jonghyun on the branch so that his back was supported by the tree trunk. That didn't stop the other from clutching the branch below him with his arms and thighs like he was holding on for dear life. Jinki was seated opposite of him looking around. They were high enough to see the roof of the mansion and even the neighbors to both sides of the property. The forestry surrounding the mansion didn't seem so vast from up here but it was enough to make Jinki happy. He couldn't believe this was his. He turned back to the other and smiled sadly. "Jonghyun. Please.. open your eyes."

Jonghyun peeked open his left eye and squeaked. He opened the other and looked around him.. Yes. they were indeed still very high up. This wasn't as tall as the tree house and Jonghyun was sure he and Jinki had swung through bigger trees in Borneo.. but he still couldn't calm himself. His worries about himself were quickly chased away however when Jinki reached to the side and pulled off one of his boots. Jonghyun was confused even more when Jinki smiled and tossed the shoe- and sock- down then proceeded to do the same to the other foot. He watched as Jinki gripped the branch with both hands and used his upper body strength to lift himself up so that his feet were on the branch as well. 

Jinki slowly stood to full height while Jonghyun stared at him with wide eyes. With one foot behind the other and his arms stretched out, Jinki smiled down at the shocked man. He saw Jonghyun visibly flinch when he brought his front foot back behind the other. Jinki was carefully stepping back when Jonghyun shook his head.

"W- wait, now wait just a minute Jinki." Jonghyun reached out a hand to the standing man. This was far too dangerous for Jonghyun's liking. When the other simply smiled mischievously back at him, Jonghyun scooted a bit forward. "Jinki.. Jinki please." That made the other stop.

Jinki sighed and smiled at the pleading man. He probably tortured the other enough to last a lifetime. Jinki brought his back foot forward and retraced his steps until he was close enough to grab Jonghyun's outstretched hand. He held the limb and sat directly in front of the other. Jonghyun sighed and leaned his back against the trunk. Jonghyun may have been leaning away from him, but Jinki's heart beat still quickened at their proximity. They were close enough that the outside of Jonghyun's knees, on either side of the branch, rested against the inside of Jinki's. That and the fact that Jonghyun's hand was still in his, made Jinki believe climbing this tree was the best idea he's had all day.

Once Jonghyun had fully calmed himself he too realized their closeness. He opened his eyes and the atmosphere felt earlier in Mr. Lee's study seemed to return. Jonghyun didn't know what this was. He'd felt spurts of this.. fondness?.. for the other many times since they've met, he's just never looked too much into it. However, lately it's been hard to ignore. It's been more apparent and Jonghyun has physically felt it in his chest and on his skin- in the form of chills and goosebumps or that burning, tingling sensation whenever they touch. Jonghyun had yet to guess what could be occurring, so he didn't dare give a name to it, therefore it was easier to push to the side and not think about. That's what he decided to do now as he cleared his throat and pulled his hand from Jinki's grasp. He looked sideways toward the top of the house and spoke. "This place is incredible."

Jinki had been staring at his rejected palm when Jonghyun spoke and it took him a bit to shake away the disappointment and reply. "Yes. I'm happy my grandmother gave this to me. I'm very grateful for it."

"You can start a life here Jinki. Just picture this: It's finished, I've taught you everything I can. Maybe you're in school or helping your grandmother run your family business." Jonghyun forced out his next words. "Perhaps you've even found a beautiful woman to stay at your side."

Jinki looked from the mansion to Jonghyun. He expression was completely alarmed. He stared at Jonghyun's profile as the other still looked towards the manor. He couldn't believe the words coming from him. Jinki felt his stomach drop as the other continued.

"Maybe even after.. you'll grow your family. Give Min-Seo more grandchildren." Jonghyun didn't understand why the words he spoke felt so wrong. He had pictured this for Jinki before, right after he asked if the other wanted to leave the island and join him. It was only once he imagined the man in front of him living this sort of life, but he could've sworn he felt happy when he did. It's been a while since they left Borneo.. so much has changed, but why did this? Jonghyun all of a sudden didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to be in this tree, on this property.. next to Jinki. He hated being forced to think about the unknown. Whatever ill feeling he was experiencing right now.. Jinki being right here didn't help. He needed to get his mind off of the future.. quickly. Jonghyun instead decided to ask the other something that had been plaguing his mind for a while. "Do you regret coming here?.. To England?" Jonghyun asked, finally meeting the others eyes.

Jinki welcomed the subject change as he fixed his face from the pained expression it held at Jonghyun's previous words. Jinki looked from Jonghyun's right eye to his left and back again as he thought about his answer. He knew he was grateful for coming here, so the answer was an obvious no. It just wasn't as easy to voice especially given the fact he has experienced pain like he's never felt in his life. Leaving his mother, being able to never know his birthparents, and tiny rejections from his beloved. All that confusion and pain, however, was worth learning this new world, meeting new people, finding his grandmother, learning about his parents, and loving Jonghyun. Jinki smiled and shook his head quickly. "No, I don't regret it. I've learned and AM learning so much."

"That's good. It's just-" Jonghyun ducked his head, he could feel his throat constricting, "it's just sometimes I feel terrible for taking you from your home." He looked back at Jinki and his eyes watered. "I know living here is different and sometimes difficult. I just can't shake the feeling that you might, sometimes, resent me for it."

Jinki quickly wiped away the sole tear that escaped the other's eye and rushed to assure him. "I don't Jonghyun. I promise. I could never resent you."

"Don't you want to go back?" Jonghyun felt his heart race when Jinki nodded. His eyebrows trembled as he tried to keep the rest of his tears in.

"But I want to stay more." Jinki replied. He tone certain and final. "I'd like to visit again, but I know this is my home now. In civilization. With grandmother.." His eyes softened. With you.. he thought. "Here." Jinki was relieved when Jonghyun smiled once more. They stayed in the tree and talked about random things before they heard Min-Seo calling for them. As they walked back towards the mansion, admiring it once again, Jinki couldn't help but think how this beautiful place could never be his home without the man beside him.

\---

 

Jonghyun bounced on his knees in excitement- and a little because he had to pee. He was in such a rush the morning of Jinki's first Christmas, he could think of nothing else but grabbing the other out of his slumber and pulling him in the living room to sit around their decorated tree.

Jinki tiredly wiped his eyes and yawned. He had no idea how early it was, even the excitement radiating from the smaller man barely woke him up. He blinked tiredly as the professor sorted their gifts into two piles. Watching the other bounce around mumbling who-knows-what did manage to bring a smile to his face. Jonghyun had explained a while back the whole concept of Christmas, from the birth of a messiah to the modern-day tradition of decorating and gift-giving. Honestly it was a lot.. but seeing how cheery it made the other, Jinki decided he loved it too. The only thing he didn't love too much was not being able to do more for the other. Jonghyun wholeheartedly turned down Jinki's suggestion of having- or even sharing- the funds from his grandmother. Jjong even ordered Jinki not to buy him anything lavish. Jinki had silently simmered, he didn't care for money and he obviously had a lot of it based on Kibum's sly comments and Jonghyun's anxiousness about it. But since Jonghyun said Jinki should only spend his money on things that 'truly mattered and are important'- the professors words- Jinki decided to obey his wishes. Therefore both men had only 3 gifts each.. that weren't expensive.

Once Jonghyun finished separating their gifts he smiled widely at the other. "Let's go!" he cheered as he tore into his first present. His smile grew as he pulled out a new drawing pad and pencils. "Jinki." He looked at the other. "Thank you."

Jinki ducked his head to hide his blush and pointed to the smaller present. "Open that one last alright?" When Jonghyun nodded, Jinki opened his first gift. It was a medium sized book. He read the title out loud, "The Red Apes of Borneo by Kibum Kim Ph.D." his words dimmed as he finished speaking and looked up at Jonghyun in shock. The other was smiling brightly at him.

"He finished it not too long ago. It hasn't been released yet but I told him I wanted a copy in advance for you. It details his interactions and observations of your family on the island. " Jonghyun smiled as Jinki looked back at the book wide-eyed. "It's a bit wordy, with a lot of scholarly jargon.. but nothing you cant handle." Jonghyun scooted a bit closer and aided Jinki in flipping through the pages. "Your edition is a bit special, however. I added a few pages about our adventures together, complete with sketches I drew on the island and some recent ones from anything I could remember. I hope I did it justice."

At those words, the page Jinki stopped on was one of the sketches Jonghyun had drawn. His eyes watered as he noticed what it was. It wasn't the most detailed seeing as Jonghyun hadn't been close enough to Ohma to remember exactly how she looked, but if Jinki could recognize anyone.. it would be his mother. He stared at the picture some more before slowly closing the book. He turned towards the man beside him and enveloped him in his arms. Jonghyun quickly reciprocated, patting Jinki's back. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all Jinki." Jonghyun said as he pulled back and smiled. He made his was back to his presents and continued. "My turn again!" he exclaimed to lighten the mood. He could hear Jinki laugh as he tore into his next gift and gasped. "Jinki!"

"I hope I got your size right."

Jonghyun put the lid of the large box to the side and stared at the garments inside. From what he could see it looked like rose gold-colored sleepwear. He hoped his suspicion wasn't true, but when he softly touched the fabric.. Yes- it was indeed silk. He looked up at the man across from him with worried brows. "Jinki how much did this cost?"

"Do you like it?" he answered, obviously ignoring the question.

"Jinki." Jonghyun reached into the box and pulled out the first item. It was the long-sleeved top to the outfit. The silk felt absolutely amazing and the color was soft and alluring as it glowed in the lights of the Christmas tree. "It's beautiful, but I told you not to spend too much."

Jinki smiled, the other seemed to like it. Jinki really did try not to spend too much but he had seen Jonghyun eyeing something similar not to long ago but turn away when he noticed the price. Jonghyun wasn't poor, but he was overly frugal at times. Jinki, however, didn't care for money since he recently learned about it, so he was more than willing to spend it. "That doesn't matter. As long as you like it, it wasn't too much. Merry Christmas." He said with finality as the began to open his next present.

Jonghyun had taken out the matching silk pants and robe with a small smile. It was impossible to feel anything negative about this gift and Jinki was right.. it's Christmas so he should enjoy it. He placed the clothing back into the box and watched as Jinki opened his second gift. Jonghyun tried his best to keep a straight face as Jinki uncovered the gift and stared at it for a few moments. He couldn't hold it any longer when Jinki burst out laughing and held it up.

"Thank you." Jinki laughed. It was some sort of stuffed animal in the shape of a monkey. He loved Jonghyun's sense of humor.

Jonghyun wiped at his eye as Jinki held up the sock monkey and hugged it to his chest.

"I love it." he giggled making Jonghyun crack up even more.

"I'm glad." Jonghyun chuckled as he opened his last gift. The box was very small and when he opened it he froze and cocked his head to the side. Jjong looked up at Jinki. "A key?" The other was smiling back at him and nodded.

"It's to the manor."

Jonghyun's eyes widened as he looked back at the key. "Jinki-"

"You told me to imagine a future there. One with a family." He waited until the other looked at him to continue. "Well, Jonghyun when I think of my family.. my human family. There's my parents, grandmother.. and you."

That statement was incredibly touching to the professor, but he was at a loss. "I- I don't know what to say."

"I'm not saying to move there with me." Jinki looked down. "It's just incase.. you know. It's to say you're always welcome."

Jonghyun looked at Jinki's fallen expression and quickly felt the need to make it go away. "No.. no, of course." The other looked up at him. "Thank you Jinki." Jonghyun clutched the key in his fist and held it to his chest. "Thank you for this." he smiled at the other.

Jinki felt better immediately and instead of dwelling more on the possible rejection, he decided to open his last gift. He was very confused when he pulled out a small stack of papers. He'd seen markings like this before. It was sheet music? Jinki was certain that's what it was when he saw the lyrics scribbled beneath the bars. He read the title at the top. "Diphylleia Grayi?" Jinki sounded out. When he looked back to Jonghyun he was surprised at how bashful the other looked. "What is this? A song?"

Jonghyun felt his cheeks warm and he nodded, "It's just something I've been working on for a while. I don't know if this should be the final draft. It's not the bes-"

Jinki's eyes had widened during Jonghyun's rambling and he quickly cut the other off. "You made this?"

Jonghyun smiled tightly and nodded, "Yes."

"..For me?"

"It just came to me in tiny parts. Little pieces here and there, but yes.. since we've met. I don't write a lot, but you and your mother, A-Ra, you both have been a great inspiration for me."

Jinki smiled down at the papers. "Will you play it for me?"

Jonghyun was surprised at the statement, "I don't have a piano, I saw one back at the mansion.. I could play it for you when we visit again. I believe Min-Seo said the remodeling is coming around- "

"What about just singing it for me then?" Jinki pleaded with his eyes and small smile.

Jjong felt his heart pick up, "I don't really sing in front of others- usually just the kids.." when he witnessed Jinki's smile falter he sighed internally. He was already anxious about Jinki seeing the song, thinking about singing it for him didn't help- neither did his full bladder. "Jinki, hold that thought alright? I really need to be excused."

Jinki sighed as the other rushed out of the room. He decided to read over the lyrics himself even though he didn't know how the melody went. The words were beautiful, he couldn't believe Jonghyun made this.. actually, of course he could believe it. Jinki jumped slightly as rapid knocks sounded on the front door. He looked down the hallway to see if Jonghyun would emerge. When the person outside knocked harder and Jonghyun was still in the restroom, Jinki decided it couldn't hurt to answer it himself. Forgetting to look through the peephole, he unlocked and opened the door swiftly. He was met with a young woman holding her arm up as if she was preparing to knock again.

"Hello?" The woman asked questioningly.

Jinki studied her for a bit. Unlike the other women he'd seen through town, her hair wasn't pinned up but instead pulled back into a loose, flowing braid. She wore a thick brown winter coat and plain leather shoes. Her outfit was regular but she was quite pretty- and a little familiar? Jinki thought. "May I help you?" Jinki asked.

The lady looked at him with an odd expression as if she was trying to figure something out. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Oh! Of course," she shot her hand forward for Jinki to shake, "you must be the native Jjong brought here! Hi!"

Jinki cautiously grabbed the hand and allowed it to shake his animatedly as the lady spoke. Her smile made him even more aware of how familiar this person looked. Jinki flinched a bit when the young woman released his hand and squealed happily at something over his shoulder. He had no time to think before the woman rushed past him into the apartment.

"Popper!" she exclaimed as she rushed into the arms of the surprised man entering the living room.

Jonghyun gripped her tightly, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sodam?" He pulled back a bit until his sister's eyes met his.

"Hi little brother." she smiled as she brought her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks. "Merry Christmas."

 

Jonghyun lay sideways on the sofa with his head in his big sister's lap as she stroked his hair. This was the first year he hadn't returned home for the holidays but he had written to his sister and parents monthly so that they were caught up on his situation. That's why he was so shocked when Sodam showed up earlier this morning. She didn't want him without family on Christmas and his parents completely understood. The only reason they couldn't come is because of Jonghyun's father's health. He had been battling a disease for a few years now. That was why Sodam had returned home to help her mother care for him and why Jonghyun moved to the city for a better paying job. However, all the stress and worry seemed to melt away as his big sister softly ran her fingers across his scalp.

"I missed you so much." he whispered as he hugged he knees.

"I know." she teased. "You keep telling me." Sodam looked behind the sofa at the man sitting at the table. "What are you reading?" She asked. She could tell the other was trying to be quiet and give the siblings space but not leave entirely.

"Kibum's book. Do you know Kibum?" Jinki asked.

Sodam smiled at how innocent the man looked with his wide eyes and tilted head. "Yes. I know that ingrate" She joked and Jonghyun pushed her head. "He's my Popper's best friend."

"Popper? Why do you call Jonghyun that?" Jinki asked.

"I call him Popper and he calls me Pippi. They were originally insults." she laughed.

Jinki smiled as well. "How so?"

"We had a small farm during our childhood. Out of all of the animals we had, the two ugliest were a pair of pigs named Popper and Pippi," Sodam smiled as Jonghyun laughed below her, "Whenever we'd get mad at one another, that's what we'd call each other."

Jinki smiled as Sodam looked down fondly at her sibling. He didn't know what to be more surprised at; the fact that people could show their love to each other by insults or the fact that Jonghyun grew up with animals.. It was probably the latter. "Your family had animals? I thought Jonghyun hated them." He asked.

Jonghyun sat up and looked back at Jinki. "That's why! Growing up on a farm has ruined them for me."

Sodam joined in and poked her brother, "That's not true. You don't hate ALL animals." When Jonghyun looked at her questioningly, she elaborated, "Roo."

Jjong's eyes widened, "Roo's not an animal.. she's a poof." 

Jinki looked on as the siblings continued to joke around. He didn't know who Roo was and they seemed to have a lot of inside jokes. Instead of inquiring about them, Jinki chose to let the Kim's have their time together as he returned to his reading.

 

The three spent the rest of the day together laughing, Sodam and Jjong telling each other's embarrassing stories, Jinki describing jungle life, and all three eating their Christmas meal. When Sodam took her bag into the bathroom to change for bed that night, Jjong took the opportunity to pull Jinki aside.

"Hey, so my sister and I will sleep in our bedroom tonight alright. You'll have to stay in my old room." Jonghyun's brows pursed in worry. He really hoped Jinki understood how their usual living arrangement had to be kept a secret.

Jinki looked at the worried man and sighed. "I know. I figured that's how it would go." Jonghyun's relieved exhale made Jinki even more uneasy.

"Don't say anything about us sharing a bed either alright?"

That statement confused Jinki, but he nodded any way.

When Jonghyun watched the other's face sadden he stepped closer. "It's just until she leaves.. alright Jinki?" he smiled sadly. "In a few days, we'll be back to normal."

Jinki nodded and smiled. He watched as Jonghyun's smiled widened and started to turn away. 

Before Jonghyun could head off to the bedroom, he felt himself being pulled back and turned around. He immediately returned the embrace when Jinki wrapped his strong arms around his body. Jonghyun wasn't thinking anything else, not about how new this was or about his sister possibly discovering them, all he thought about was how warm Jinki's body felt and how well they fit together.

Jinki hugged the smaller man tightly and almost shivered at the feeling of Jonghyun's face pressed against his neck. He needed more of this but forced himself to let go. He didn't want Jonghyun to push away from him like he always did. Jinki looked down at the reddening man and steadied himself. "Merry Christmas Jonghyun."

Jjong shook himself out of his daze and stepped back a little more clearing his throat. He did his best to return Jinki's smile. "Merry Christmas Jinki." He backed away as the other walked towards the smaller bedroom. "Goodnight." he whispered when Jinki disappeared behind the closed door.

\---

 

Jonghyun was on his way to the bank after a telegram messenger informed him of an urgent matter in regards to Jinki's bank account. He was in a rush to see what happened. Jonghyun really wished his sister had stayed a bit longer. She seemed to be able to calm and clear his mind always. He really needed that right now. The anxiety built from the telegram, his sister leaving two days ago, his ever growing confusion about Jinki, and preparing for Kibum's annual New Year's party tonight was stressing him out.

When he arrived at the bank he quickly made his way over to the teller. The man looked up and exclaimed, "Oh Mr. Kim." The man must've noticed how Jonghyun didn't recognize him. "My name is Alfonso McRee. We briefly met when you came with Mrs. Lee."

Jonghyun felt a tingle of recognition but still didn't fully remember. "Are you the one who sent the telegram?"

"Yes, I'm the Director or Records here. I was going through the paperwork and happened across a transaction made to your account. It was fairly large and I noticed you had yet to sign off on it."

Jonghyun furrowed his brows. "What sort of transaction? A withdrawal?"

"Yes sir."

"How much?"

Mr. McRee cleared his throat, "2,000 pounds sir."

Jonghyun's eyes widened in shock. "I have not made any sort of transaction that large!"

The director looked around to see if any other bank clients witnessed Mr. Kim's outburst. In order to placate the other he continued in a calm tone, "I assumed so sir. That's why I felt the need to send for you."

"Who signed off on this?"

"Mr. Baron. He's one of our managers here."

Jonghyun felt himself become angry. "I know who he is. Is Mr. Baron in right now?"

The director cleared his throat. He could see the other was obviously upset, but he had to abide by the rules and assist the client. "Yes, Mr. Kim. He's in his office.." The smaller man turned and started walk to the right. "Would you like me to show you the way."

"I remember where it is thank you." Jonghyun quipped without stopping his stride.

 

Jonghyun sat impatiently as Mr. Baron's secretary sat behind her desk typing away on her typewriter. He was told the manager was on his lunch break but was due back 'any minute'. Jonghyun huffed and tapped his foot several times before the man came into view. Jonghyun quickly stood.

"Mr. Kim? Was I expecting you? I hope you haven't been waiting long." He said as he grabbed a few files from his secretary and opened his office door. He stepped to the side to allow Jonghyun in.

"No, but I need to speak with you." Jonghyun said as he rushed past the other. When the door was closed he rejected the other's offer to have a seat and went straight to questioning. "Did you sign off on a 2000 dollar transaction on Jinki's account?"

Mr. Baron who had just taken a seat behind his desk sat forward and sighed, "Yes I-"

"That's a crime sir, I can have you arrested."

The manager held his hands up defensively, "No Mr. Kim. I assure you it was perfectly legal. I didn't have your signature but the transaction was made by the other holder of the account.. Mr. Lee."

Jonghyun laughed humorlessly, "You mean 'Mrs. Lee'?"

"No sir. A few days before Christmas, Mr. Lee arrived here and requested to make the withdrawal."

Jonghyun shook his head and huffed, "Mr. Baron, Jinki is from an island of natives. He just recently learned about the concept of money. Do you honestly expect me to believe he did such a thing? And why wouldn't I have been informed?"

"He asked me not to tell you."

Jonghyun couldn't wrap his head around this. He's met Mr. Baron a few times and the man seemed trustworthy enough, but this situation was so odd he didn't know what to do. Jonghyun sighed, "Mr. Baron.. I want to believe you, I really do. I will speak with Jinki and sort this all out. I wont inform the authorities.. but if he denies this accusation, know that I will waste not time in doing so."

The manager attempted a smile. He could understand why the other was so worked up, "I understand Mr. Kim." He watched as the other nodded once and stalked out of the office.

\---

Jonghyun hopped out of the carriage and walked to the rider, "Please wait here, I wont be long." He waited until the other nodded before he rushed into the college. It was already the 31st of January and he was set to start work again next week at the start of the spring semester. On the ride here he'd gone back-and-forth about what was said at the bank earlier. It was worrying him so much, he decided to put it off until he talked with Jinki. He quickly walked to his office to get his lesson plan. He'd been putting off tweaking it, but with school quickly approaching he knew that wasn't the smartest thing to do. Plus it was very unlike him to be so unorganized. Because he had the carriage waiting he was glad the other professors weren't here, the only other people in the University aside from him were a few custodians preparing the building for the new year. That's why Jonghyun was extremely surprised when he saw a familiar body stalking down the hall.

"Mrs. Austen?" He watched as the woman who'd been searching left and right shot her head towards his voice.

"Mr. Kim!" She rushed to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jonghyun's heart quickened at how frantic she looked.

"I've been coming for days now hoping to spot you. I don't know your home address, just where you work I- I-" Jonghyun placed his arm around the stuttering woman.

"Here, follow me. My office is just this way." The woman nodded as Jonghyun led her. "Were you looking for me?" He asked as he pulled out his key to unlock the office door. Jonghyun pushed it open and stepped aside for her to enter.

"Yes. Yes, I-" 

Jonghyun grabbed the lesson plan off his desk and opened his eyes in shock when he turned back to Mrs. Austen and was crushed in a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you Mr. Kim." she cried. 

Jonghyun patted her back, confused. "Mrs. Austen?"

"I didn't tell you the orphanage was falling behind on funding. We were thinking about closing down because of the debt, " she inhaled loudly during her cries, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you... I know how much you care for the children."

Jonghyun softly pushed the other away at her words. He felt his face contort in horror. "Close down?!"

"It's alright now. It's alright now Mr. Kim." she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and smiled. "Your donation saved us."

Jonghyun closed his eyes and shook his head in confusion. "It was a little more than usual, but I cant imagine it was enough if your debt was deep enough for you to consider closing down. Mrs. Austen, I do care for you all. Whatever I can do please tell me. I have more money saved I-"

Marie smiled widely and shook her head, "You don't understand Mr. Kim. Not only are we free of debt, I was able to get every child new winter clothes, our pantry is overstuffed, we have enough to last us a VERY long time."

Mrs. Austen was right, Jonghyun didn't understand. He furrowed his brows, "It was only 300 pounds.." Jonghyun watched as it was Marie's turn to look confused.

She cocked her head to the side. "Mr. Kim? You and Mr. Lee donated 2000 pounds on the 23rd. I was out grocery shopping so I didn't see the check until Esmerelda handed it to me. That's why I wasn't able to thank you right away."

Jonghyun's breath stopped and his eyebrows slowly relaxed as he finally understood everything. He was dumbfounded and his face was blank until he felt a lightness bubble inside of him. It grew and grew until he started to softly laugh out loud. He smiled and shook his head slightly as he looked at Mrs. Austen. "No.. that was all Mr. Lee."

Mrs. Austen looked a bit startled before smiling back. "Well then, you tell him we're very thankful."

"I will."

"And you two please stop by soon, the children miss their song man and monkey man."

Jonghyun laughed with her as he nodded. He clutched his lesson plan in his hand as he led her out. On his ride home he had one thing on his mind.. well one person, Jinki.

\---

When Jinki heard the front door being opened he emerged from the kitchen area with a smile. He saw the smaller man lean back against the closed door while he took off his coat and shoes. Jinki walked further into the room, catching the others eye, and leaned against the arm of the sofa. "So Jjong, about the big celebration tonight. There will be food right? Because I was rummaging through our cabinets wondering if should make us something to eat for now before we go." Jinki grew flustered as he spoke because of the look the other was giving him. It was so.. warm and adoring? "W- what is it?"

"I spoke with Mr. Baron and Mrs. Austen today." Jonghyun said simply. He watched as the other put two-and-two together and uttered a quiet 'oh'.

"Well." Jinki prepared his defense, knowing the other wanted him to save his money. "I have no use for so much. You don't want it and told me to use it on what mattered." Jinki's voice became quieter as the other slowly approached him. "I know you told me to watch my spending.. but the orphanage matters and- I really don't need so much." He looked away when the other was less than a foot away. "I hoped that was a good way to use it." he finished quietly. Jinki had no idea how the other would react, so when he felt warm hands grab his face he stared back wide-eyed at the small man.

Jonghyun beamed at the other as he clutched his cheeks. "Yes Jinki." he smiled so hard it hurt, "Yes. That is more than good. It's an AMAZING way to spend your money.. You're amazing." he shook his head and chuckled as he dropped his hands. Before he got a chance to step away he felt Jinki grip both of this wrists. Jonghyun stared at the other surprisingly as he waited to see what Jinki would do next. The other gripped Jonghyun's hands and brought them back to his face. Jonghyun smiled as he realized what the other wanted and started to rub his thumbs lightly across Jinki's soft skin.

Jinki loosened his grip on the other's wrists and closed his eyes. He felt himself quickly falling and succumbing to the trance he went into every time they were this close. Only, this time was different. They were closer and Jonghyun had never touched him so willingly for so long. Jinki felt his whole body heat up and he wanted more. He moved his right hand up to hold onto Jonghyun's left and turned his face slightly into the palm.

Jonghyun's eyes lowered as he witnessed the other's action. Jinki's eyes were still closed as he lightly ran the tip of his nose across the skin. Jonghyun felt paralyzed, anxious, and ready all at once. He could do nothing but heatedly stare as the taller man nosed his way down Jonghyun's forearm. 

Jinki's eyes were will closed as he brought Jonghyun's hands around his neck and his own wrapped around the smaller mans body. Jinki dropped his head to the base of Jonghyun's neck and inhaled raggedly. He hand no idea what he was doing, it was almost as if he had no control of his actions. Jinki wasn't thinking, everything was so natural and instinctual. All he knew was he wanted and needed Jonghyun.

A shiver rippled through the smaller man's body as he felt Jinki's face against his skin. He tightened his arms around the other mans shoulders for support. Jinki was moving his mouth softly but hurriedly from Jonghyun's jaw down to where his neck met his shoulder. Jonghyun lightly gasped when one of Jinki's arms holding his body reached up and lightly pulled his head back for more access.

With one hand softly gripping Jonghyun's hair and the other tightly holding his middle, Jinki moved his mouth to the other's adams apple and kissed it lightly. Just now he remembered how flustered Jjong got when he explained to Jinki what a kiss was. He had been waiting to share one with the other ever since.

Jonghyun sighed and tilted his head as the others plump lips made their way from his adams apple to the other side of his neck. He let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan when Jinki surprised him with a soft bite to his throat. Jinki's hand left Jonghyun's hair and joined the other around the small man's middle and lifted him off his feet. Jonghyun reflexively clasped his arms tighter around Jinki's neck. His heart was pounding severely. He'd never guessed they would be doing this, but now that it was happening he realized he wanted it.. and probably has for a long time. Jonghyun bit his bottom lip and pursed his brows as his body heated.

Jinki finally looked up at the man since his attack. His eyes widened and he snapped out of his trance when he saw the other's expression. Jinki felt himself become cold, how could he do this to the person he loved?

Jonghyun watched every emotion that crossed the other's face. He knew Jinki must've mistaken his expression and quickly moved his hands from Jinki's shoulders to his face. He smiled softly at the beautiful man below him in hope of chasing away any doubt. "Shh," Jonghyun whispered as he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Jinki's.

Jinki immediately melted and clutched the other tighter against him. They stayed like that for a while before Jonghyun wrapped his legs around Jinki's waist. The taller man pulled back and looked at the other, surprised. "Is this really happening?" Jinki whispered more to himself. The man in in arms simply smiled and connected their lips once again. Jinki walked around to the back of the sofa and balanced Jonghyun's body so that he sat on it. He had no problem carrying the other but he needed his hands free to explore more. Jinki rested one on Jjong's hip and brought the other to trail across his jaw.

The feeling of Jinki lazily running his lips across his made Jonghyun's eyes roll back, he wanted more. Shaking away some of the cloudiness in his mind, he angled his head and pulled away enough to speak. "Open your mouth a bit and do as I do. Alright?" With his hands on the others face, he felt Jinki nod quickly and Jonghyun reconnected their lips. He started off slowly, gently taking Jinki's top lip between his, but the other- always quick to catch on- pulled Jjong's body harder against his, insistent lips taking Jonghyun's breath away.

So this is a kiss? Jinki thought. With the one you love, this is how it feels. Jinki could barely breathe, pulling away in quick increments of time to gather much needed oxygen before diving back in. He was so lost in how the other felt, how Jonghyun tasted. Everything about this was so new, he tried his best not to show his surprise when he felt the others tongue slip in. 'Do as I do.' Jonghyun had said, but before Jinki could return the favor OF COURSE a loud knock sounded from the door.

Jonghyun froze and pulled his mouth away. His heart and body jumped harshly at the next knocks and he pushed Jinki away. He saw the confused look on the others face but could think nothing of it when more knocks sounded. "Just a minute!" he croaked. He slid off the back of the couch and everything that just occurred came crashing down on him. "Oh god." he whispered to himself as he fell into a crouch on the floor.

Jinki watched as the other man rocked back on his heels clutching both hands in his hair. He couldn't see Jonghyun's face but it was obvious the other was upset. Jinki's stomach dropped, he couldn't help but think it was all his fault. He started to make his way to the other. "Jongh-" he tried but was stopped by the other's hand shooting out.

"Just-" Jonghyun quickly stood, he had his arm out in a stopping gesture in order for Jinki to keep his distance, "Just go in the room alright?" His words shook as he tried to keep his outer emotions in check. He rolled his eyes as more knocks sounded. "Just a minute!" he huffed and turned back to Jinki. "I laid out your suit for tonight across the bed. Get dressed and please don't come out until your decent." From his peripheral he could see the other nod unsurely. "That's probably Kibum coming to check if we're ready."

Jinki didn't know what was happening but one thing he was certain of, Jonghyun was clearly upset and it was most likely because of him. How could he fix it?

"Jinki." Jonghyun finally turned to him with anxious, red eyes. "Now.. please." The pained expression on the other's face made Jonghyun feel even worse, but what they just did.. if anyone found out.. He stopped the other just as he was turning towards the room. "And Jinki.. Don't tell anyone about us sharing a bed." The taller man simply stared at him, but Jonghyun knew he'd heard. "And don't say ANYTHING about a.. kiss." He could feel his heart break as the other's brows trembled and he nodded before turning away. Jonghyun watched him before he rushed to the kitchen and splashed water on his face. He checked himself in the mirror by the door before opening it to reveal a rather irritated-looking Kibum.

"Took you long enough." he uttered.

"Sorry."

\---

"Are all of your friends so handsome?" Lora joked as she stood next to her ex-boyfriend looking at the former native.

"Are you not my friend then?" Jjong joked back earning him a light slap on his arm. 

"Jerk." she smiled.

"You know that was a lie. " he said as he took her hand, "I always said you were the most beautiful girl in the world."

Lora could feel her blush surfacing and quickly changed the subject. "How's your father?" That had been the main reason they broke up. Jonghyun had pushed her away when his father fell ill, no matter what she did he wouldn't let her in. The only comfort he found was in his mother and sister. Lora reasoned that Jonghyun simply didn't love or trust her enough to help him deal.. he never denied it, so she left. After a while the two got back on good terms, constantly being forced to see one another because of their many mutual friends. Lora could feel the warmth bubble up inside her when reminiscing with her first love, but she couldn't handle if they were to break again. So staying friends was her desired choice.

 

'So that's what it is.' Jinki thought to himself somberly. He tacked a false smile on his face and excused himself from the group of curious party-goers before heading outside. It was freezing and he didn't bring out his jacket, but Jinki didn't care. The ride to Kibum's place was silent. When they arrived Jonghyun had showed him around a bit, but even then only uttered short, emotionless words before leaving him with Arisa. Arisa had provided him with a much needed distraction before she left to help out in the kitchen. From then on he was swarmed by different types of people all asking the same types of questions. That went on for hours, but that was nothing compared to watching Jonghyun chat with a beautiful woman most of the night. They looked like they were familiar with one another based on their sly looks and how close they stood next to each other. Jonghyun hadn't spoken to Jinki since they arrived, but Jinki had watched him the whole time. That's how he noticed it. Jonghyun freely flirting with that woman made Jinki see how the room around him was set up. There were many clusters of people, but even in the larger groups a certain pattern could be seen. Every man had a woman by his side. 'So that's what it is' he thought. That's why Jonghyun always pushed him away.. how Jinki felt, it wasn't normal.

Jinki sat on one of the patio chairs and stared up into the night sky. It was freezing and the music from inside the house was muffled, but the stars shined bright. He wondered if his mother could see the same sky, but he laughed humorlessly when he remembered how time zones worked. Jinki's eyes burned and he bent forward and hid his face in his palms. "You were right mother. All humans are bad." As soon as he said the words they felt bitter in his mouth. Jinki shook his head. "No.. that's not true." he whispered to himself before straightening up and plopping his back against the chair. 

Jinki stayed outside for the rest of the night. He heard the singing, the countdown, the cheers, but he stayed in the cold, numb. He didn't even look up when the back door opened and someone approached him.

"Oh my god. Jinki?"

Jinki closed his eyes to fight tears springing anew. It was Jonghyun. The smaller man quickly approached him and kneeled to the left of the chair where he sat. From his peripheral he could see the other wobble a bit as he lowered. Jinki smiled bitterly, the alcohol probably made the professor forget his seemingly intention to ignore him.

"Jinki how long have you been out here?"

".. A while." he whispered.

Jonghyun jumped when he touched the top of Jinki's hand, it was ice cold. "Jinki you need to come back inside."

"When too many people speak to me at once it's confusing again. I don't want to feel like I don't know anything. Some of the people are scholars as well.. they use words I don't understand. It's frustrating.. almost as much-" Jinki cut himself off before he voiced the other reason for leaving the party.

Jonghyun looked at the other's profile sadly. "The party has died down some. Not that many people left." he tried, slightly slurring his words.

"I don't want to be here any longer." Jinki whispered.

Jonghyun's heart dropped. He had no idea the other wasn't fully prepared for something like this. "Alright Jinki. I'll go inside and get our coats. Let's at least say goodbye to Kibum and Arisa before we leave yeah?" he finally smiled when Jinki nodded and stood. Jonghyun had a bit too much to drink, but not enough to take away his rational thought.. or his memory of this afternoon. He knew Jinki was just as upset as he was and he wanted to fix it.. he just didn't know how.

\---

Jonghyun's head felt clearer as he finished his nightly routine. He walked into the bedroom to lay down but was stopped by the odd expression Jinki was giving him. "W- what is it?"

"I.. didn't think you'd sleep in here."

Jonghyun slowly slipped into his side of the bed, "I'm afraid I've gotten too used to being here.. You're stuck with me unfortunately." He lamely joked. He was laying on his back so he didn't see the other's expression. Jonghyun could only hear the other's soft breathing.

Jinki felt relief, but still hurt so much. He wanted everything to go back to normal, he didn't want Jonghyun to feel uneasy around him. "Jonghyun.. I'm so sorry."

Jonghyun turned at the other's words and his breath caught when he saw tears gather in Jinki's eyes.

"I'm so sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was obvious you didn't like-" he was incredibly surprised when he was cut off by the others lips. He hadn't noticed Jonghyun move but now the other was leaning over him, kissing him. He didn't want to ruin whatever was happening so he balled his hands into fists and kept them at his sides.

Jonghyun pulled away and touched Jinki's face lightly. "No, I'm sorry Jinki. I did like it. Our kiss was wonderful." he bent down again to show Jinki just how much he enjoyed it.

Jinki allowed himself to believe for a bit and relaxed his hands bringing them up and across Jonghyun's back. He took the chance to speak when the other let up for air. "But.. you pushed me away."

"I know-"

"And you were so short and irritated with me in the carriage ride and at the party."

Jonghyun stared into Jinki's sad eyes. "I'm sorry Jinki. I'm just scared."

Jinki's brows furrowed even more, "Of what? I will protect you."

The smaller man smiled and shook his head slightly. "I never told you this but.. a relationship- a special relationship like ours- between two males.. it's looked down upon. It's seen as wrong Jinki, that's what I'm scared of. I'm scared of what others will say, or do." He didn't even touch on the legal consequences of it.

"Then we can keep it a secret." Jinki urged, his heart ached. He saw the others hesitation. "I want you Jonghyun. I've wanted you for a long time now, probably since the beginning." Jinki watched as the other's eyes slowly widened. "Do you want me?" he finished quietly.

Jonghyun was so close to Jinki that their noses almost touched. He looked from Jinki's right eye to his left and back again as he thought of the question. They had already reached another level of their relationship and Jonghyun didn't know if they could go back.. but did he want to? The heat spreading through his body answered him and he quickly nodded his head.

"Then forget everyone else." Jinki softly demanded.

The urgency of Jinki's words laced with the insecurity in his eyes let Jonghyun know just how much the other wanted this. Jonghyun smiled as he bent down and pecked the other's lips again. "Just Jinki." he teased. Jonghyun felt uncharacteristically light as the other's once worry-filled eyes now shined with mirth.

"And Jonghyun." Jinki smiled as their lips met again. Jonghyun spread his legs on either side of Jinki's body and Jinki grabbed the blanket to cover them both. They spent the rest of the night continuing what they had been interrupted doing just hours ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There.. sorry lol
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I highly urge you to look up the conversion of modern day English currency to it's worth in the 1890s. The reason the numbers don't seem as large in the fic is because €50,000 in 1893 would've been equivalent to approximately 6 million today! (According to this calculator lol: http://www.in2013dollars.com/1893-GBP-in-2017?amount=50000)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.S: It turns out homosexuality was illegal during this time in England. In my research I found out that the famous author Oscar Wilde was tried and sentenced for such a reason. It was so awful.
> 
> \-- I used that as a basis for Jonghyuns fear
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS too long READ


	10. No Other Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's with the M RATING? You ask.. is it smut? Not precisely *sigh*.. I guess it's just a little spice hehe
> 
> As always.. PLeaSE enjoy :

Jonghyun lowered himself into the warm water and leaned against the end of the tub. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, he was unbearably nervous. "Alright." he cleared his throat. "You can turn around now."

Jinki turned around with a smile. Wrapped up in himself, the younger man looked even smaller if possible. The tub was large enough for Jonghyun to stretch out, but it was clear the man was too flustered to do anything more. Jinki untied the belt of his robe while still smiling to his love. As he walked forward and opened his robe more, his smile widened when Jonghyun quickly looked away. From what the other had told him, nudity was sort of a private matter in the human world.. previously, Jinki had thought they wore clothes as a symbol of status or to fight the weather- not because they were hiding their bodies.

Perhaps he'd be able to blame his red face on the hot water if Jinki asked, because right now Jonghyun could physically feel himself heat up as Jinki stepped into the tub. 'Why did I ever agree to this?' he thought.

"You don't have to look away Jonghyun." Jinki said as he kneeled into the water. Jonghyun was still turning his head to the side so Jinki took the opportunity to lean closer. He smiled at the smaller man's mild panic before nosing along his jaw. "I want you to see me." Jinki whispered and placed a lingering kiss near the base of Jonghyun's ear. "I want to see you."

Jonghyun suppressed a shiver before finally turning to the other and heatedly glaring at him. The smaller man placed palm to Jinki's chest and tried not to pay attention to the hard muscle beneath it. He bit his lip to keep himself from leaning in and when he saw the older doing just that he playfully pushed him back. He smirked when Jinki settled back against the other end of the tub with a sigh. "Of course you want to. Why else would you recommend bathing together?" Jonghyun laughed when the other looked off to the side and pretended to think.

"Umm.. Because it saves water?"

The younger man shook his head with a smile, "What ever you say pervert."

"Pervert?" Jinki faked confusion, "I don't know what that means." He kept up the act even as Jonghyun started laughing.

"Oh please, with everything you've read and heard, I'd be surprised if you didn't know the meaning of that word. Don't play coy."

"Coy?" Jinki brought his pointer finger to his chin. "I don't know what that means." The older was very surprised at how hilarious Jonghyun thought this was. It made Jinki's heart flutter thinking he was the cause of his laughter.

Jonghyun covered his face with both hands, his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. "I hate you." He laughed.

"Hate?" Jinki sat up and bent forward. "Hate?" he playfully snarled.

Jonghyun barely had time to think before Jinki grabbed him by the back of his knees and pulled him to the other end of the tub. Before he knew it, Jinki was back against his end and Jonghyun was straddling his lap.

"Hate, Jonghyun?" He smiled and shook his head. "You love me."

Jonghyun gripped lightly at Jinki's shoulders, barely paying attention to the older man's words. He wasn't ready for this sort of progression in their relationship. He was nervous about bathing with him, but more curious than anything. Now as he sat atop Jinki, Jonghyun did his best to support his body on his knees so that he couldn't sit down fully. He had felt everything when Jinki first pulled him into his lap, they were completely naked, so he had indeed felt everything pressed under him. The older didn't seem to notice Jonghyun's inner turmoil even as the younger struggled to get off his lap.

Although the other was just playing around, Jinki never wanted to hear those words again. If only Jonghyun would stop fidgeting and look at him. Jinki loosened his hold around the other's waist and brought one hand to Jonghyun's chin. When the other stilled, Jinki tilted Jonghyun's head downwards to look at him. "You love me." It seemed he had the younger's full attention now so he returned his hand to Jonghyun's waist. He was so nervous with what he was going to say next. "I love you."

 

Jonghyun's eyes widened a bit. Love? He sat down fully in Jinki's lap now that he was certain there wasn't anything sexual about this moment- well not intentionally. Jinki wasn't trying to be 'pervert', he had taken this moment to confess. Jonghyun moved his hands from Jinki's shoulders to his neck. The older man's gaze seemed nervous and a bit insecure. Jonghyun wanted to do anything he could so assure the other, so he smiled and brought his head down for a kiss. As Jinki deepened the kiss and softly caressed up and down his back and sides, Jonghyun wondered what he ever did to deserve a love like this.

\---

"Jinki stop." His words were apparently meaningless as Jinki's tongue caressed his. Jonghyun moaned into the taller man's mouth and forgot what he was going to say next. He was sandwiched between their front door and Jinki, a tactic by the older to keep him from leaving. When Jinki broke away for air to softly nip at Jonghyun's neck, the younger was finally able to think again. "Seriously." he breathed heavily, "I have to go to work." He smiled when he felt the other's head shake. "You're unbelievable." Jonghyun grabbed Jinki by the jaw and pulled his face back in front of his. "We've been through this for a week now," he laughed.

"And it's irritating every time." Jinki teased and leaned forward to nip Jonghyun's nose.

The younger laughed harder, "I have to go to work! It's the first week of school and I've been late every day!" He couldn't believe the older man was pouting. "Think of my students Jinki.. they need me."

Jinki ducked his head and sighed. Jonghyun's soothing hands on his face helped fight his disappointment a bit, but he didn't like the other leaving for so long. "You're right."

"I am." he smiled and Jinki backed away to let Jonghyun pick up his dropped briefcase. When Jonghyun straightened he quickly pecked Jinki on the lips and turned towards the door. He adjusted his satchel and before he could grip the door handle, Jonghyun was swung around and brought into a deep kiss once again. However, he felt lucky and cursed that this kiss was short.

"Last one. Good luck for today."

Jonghyun dreamily nodded before exiting the apartment, he didn't even check himself in the mirror before he left. Hopefully he wasn't too ravished and hopefully his blush would die down on the carriage ride to the college.

\---

By mid-February, Jonghyun felt they were still in their 'honeymoon' stage. Everything Jinki did made him smile- even when he was being a pest and keeping Jonghyun from grading papers. Everything felt new and exciting and even though their relationship was a secret, the fear Jonghyun had before went away every time it was just the two of them in their apartment. When they were alone, they were free. It was exhilarating, even more so than swinging through the great trees in the jungle. That being said, their relationship hadn't changed much- at least physically. Jonghyun didn't feel pressured to do anything beyond kissing and Jinki didn't push. It's not as if he's scared to take the next step, he's just satisfied enough now- in their 'honeymoon' stage.

\---

Jonghyun stood from the table and stretched. He could feel and hear his joints pop after hours of sitting in the same position while he graded his students essays. He turned and made his way to the already occupied bathroom. Jinki was just finishing brushing his teeth as he spit water into the sink. Jonghyun stood beside him and started to brush his own. He looked at the taller man's reflection as Jinki ran his hands through his now chin-length hair. "Do you think you'll cut it?"

Jinki met the other's eyes through the mirror and smiled. "No, I want it as long as before." He stepped aside so that Jonghyun could spit into the sink. "It is a lot softer now."

"Trust me I know." Jonghyun said after rinsing out his mouth. "Before it was matted from never being combed.. where as now I brush it for you everyday."

Jinki smiled and stood behind Jonghyun, wrapping his arms around him. As he nuzzled behind the younger man's ear he responded teasingly, "and I appreciate it greatly."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and removed Jinki's arms. "I'm sure you do." He said humorlessly as he made his was out of the bathroom, turning off the light, leaving Jinki in the dark. He smiled when he heard the rushed footsteps coming up behind him. It was too late to start running now and Jonghyun yelped as Jinki swooped him up right before he reached the room.

Jonghyun's laughter was contagious as Jinki plopped him onto the bed and quickly climbed over him. "And just what were you trying to accomplish? And then to run away?" Jinki gave the man under him a predatory smile. "Do you honestly think you can out run me?"

Jonghyun looked off to the side and playfully pondered, "You know, on a good day I could probably.." he stopped speaking as Jinki shook his head side to side. Jonghyun smiled up at him and shook his head as well. "Yeah, not a chance right?"

Jinki leaned down slowly, "Nope." The 'p' made a soft popping sound before their lips met in a sweet kiss. Jinki, being Jinki, was never satisfied with just one. After pulling away just enough to catch Jonghyun's alluring gaze, Jinki leaned back down, this time connecting their lips in an imploring kiss. 

Jonghyun gripped the front of Jinki's night shirt and tugged it towards him, causing more of the taller man's weight to fall on him. It's been a long, tiring day and he could think of nothing better than this to relax him. He could feel himself being calmed down and riled up all at once, but because he was in fact very tired, he couldn't hold back like he normally did. Every moan, gasp, or vocal that came instinctually after each one of Jinki's touches was sounded instead of being suppressed.

Jinki couldn't yet figure out why, but something about this time was different from the others. He still felt the almost feverish heat cover his body, he still had to grip anything within his reach tightly whenever their tongues met, and he still had the overwhelming desire to be able stop time so that only this existed. Jinki dragged his mouth from Jonghyun lips down to the base of his throat, pausing only to run his tongue along his jaw. He nipped and sucked at his lovers skin and that's when Jinki realized what made this time different. The sounds Jonghyun was making were multiplied and louder than they have ever been. It was like music and that along with Jonghyun tightening his fingers in Jinki's hair made Jinki lift up a bit and turn away.

"Why did you stop?" Jonghyun dazedly asked.

Jinki didn't know what was happening. His body felt so.. odd. He was use to the chills and heat brought on by Jonghyun but this was different. He unfurrowed his brows and looked back at Jonghyun's confused eyes. He smiled reassuringly and connected their mouths once again. The feeling wasn't going away, only magnifying and when Jonghyun tugged Jinki's bottom lip with his teeth he couldn't take it anymore and unintentionally jerked away.

Jonghyun's eyes shot open and he looked up worriedly at Jinki. "What is it?" Did he bit too hard? Jinki had to move off of Jonghyun and instead leaned on his side. The older man was staring ahead with a confused expression on his face. "Jinki?"

Jinki didn't know how to explain it, but he also didn't want Jonghyun to worry. "I- it.." He looked at the small man trying to search for the right words. "I feel uncomfortable?"

Jonghyun's heart started to pick up. 'Uncomfortable?' What did Jinki mean by that? Uncomfortable kissing him. "I don't understand."

Jinki shifted a bit and hissed at the sensation. He looked down accusingly at the problem area.

Jonghyun followed the others eyes and.. "oh." He felt relief now that he new he wasn't the cause of Jinki's discomfort.. well not intentionally. However, he was at a standstill. Jonghyun had taught Jinki almost everything he could think of, except one MAJOR part of nature... sex. He knew he would have to eventually, just not so soon- not when he didn't know how to start- but he supposed Jinki being turned on while they kissed would be as good a time as any. "It's okay." He whispered, causing the other to cast his worried eyes towards him. Jonghyun brought his left hand up to caress Jinki's face. "It's normal, I promise." He smiled at the other before softly tugging Jinki into a kiss. Using that as a distraction, Jonghyun trailed his fingers from Jinki's face down to where he needed Jonghyun the most. As he cupped the hard member, Jonghyun shushed Jinki's gasp and reconnected their mouths.

Jinki didn't know where to concentrate. Jonghyun's mouth was always a good distraction, but his hand down below was quickly overtaking every thought in Jinki's mind. Unintentional cries sounded from his throat as Jonghyun gripped him lightly.

"It's okay sweetheart. Let me help you." Jonghyun whispered. The thin material of the sleep pants, left almost nothing to the imagination, but in order for Jinki to finish quickly, Jonghyun knew he needed to do more. He felt the older man jump when he removed his hand only to push it beneath the material. Jinki pulled his face away from Jonghyun's and buried it in the younger man's neck as he breathed in-and-out harshly. The younger man's only experience with this was on himself, but he supposed this was the same- just at a different angle. Jonghyun circled his fingers around the heated organ.. as much as he could at least. On the island and sometimes during their baths he'd seen how well-endowed the other was, but now he could feel for himself and.. god.

Jinki felt like he was choking. Jonghyun's warm hand was giving him sensations out of this world. He didn't think it could get any better until that said hand started moving up and down. "J- Jonghyun!"

The mixture of sweat and pre-cum on Jinki's shaft allowed Jonghyun's movements to go smoothly. The smaller man nuzzled the side of Jinki's face until Jinki eventually turned it towards him letting Jonghyun crash their mouths together once more.

Jinki felt a sense of urgency to practically devour Jonghyun. He supported his upper body by leaning on his left forearm, that left his right hand free. So of course he brought it to the other's hair and tightened his fingers through the strands. 

Jonghyun increased the speed of his hand and as he sucked on Jinki's tongue he swallowed every moan and harsh breath the other put out. He knew the other was close when Jinki's body started to tense, "C'mon my sweet." Jonghyun urged as his other hand, which had been wrapped around Jinki's back, then ran beneath the older man's night shirt. He dragged his nails across the heated skin, causing the overly aroused man to shudder even more. Jonghyun opened his eyes so he'd be able to watch Jinki's expression. The man above him eye's were tightly shut, his brows furrowed, and perspiration on his forehead glistened in the light. When Jonghyun gripped tighter and twisted his hand up-and-down in a corkscrew motion, he made sure not to blink in order to see Jinki's face as he climaxed. Jonghyun quickly removed his left hand from Jinki's pants and wiped it off on the outside of the material so that he could wrap is arms around the older man as he slumped against him.

It was almost as if he had no bones.. at least that's what Jinki felt like. He'd collapsed on top of Jonghyun after feeling overwhelming pleasure. He couldn't explain it if he tried, it was almost as if there was this tension inside of him that built up until he could take no more. Almost painful- and then complete relief. Jinki couldn't even move right now, he was heavily panting into Jonghyun neck as the latter ran soothing hands across his back. If not for the uncomfortable stickiness in his sleep pants, Jinki would have no trouble turning over and calling it a night right now. His eyelids felt heavy, but quickly shot open when Jonghyun softly instructed him to roll over and lay on his back. After doing so he watched as the other sat up on the side of the bed to put his slippers on and then shuffled out of the room. 

When Jonghyun returned he had a damp cloth in his hand and walked over to Jinki's dresser to pull out a dry pair of pajama pants. He went back to his side of the bed after telling Jinki to clean himself and change. As Jonghyun laid down, he stared up at the ceiling while Jinki followed his orders. He was in a daze, he'd just- Jonghyun's heart was pounding. Their relationship had reached a new height and he wasn't sure what this meant. He snapped out of his daze when he saw Jinki walking back to the bed after dropping the washcloth and soiled pants into the hamper. Jonghyun was relieved to see Jinki's clear eyes. It was now time to explain everything.. a part of him actually could see a bit of humor in this. 

He, Jonghyun, was about to give 'the talk' to a man older than himself. 

\---

Despite his initial hesitance about progressing their relationship, in the weeks after their first sexual act- Jonghyun grew quite accustomed to repeating it.. multiple times. And Jinki wasn't against it in the slightest. After their talk, Jonghyun learned that Jinki did in fact know what sex was. He saw it as a part of nature and understood that's how animals multiplied. He just didn't know that applied to humans as well. As for his arousal, that was something completely foreign to the former wild man- at least at first, because since that first time.. Jinki barely managed to keep it down.

"Unbelievable," Jonghyun smiled down at the apple he was cutting as strong arms found themselves around him. "Not even a good morning before you try to seduce me?"

Jinki smiled against his love's nape as he plastered his front completely against Jonghyun's back. "mmm.. Seduce?.. I don't know what that means."

Jonghyun laughed, that's all he could do. This man was insatiable. Jonghyun put the knife down and picked up one of the slices to hold it over his shoulder. "Here."

Jinki moved his head only slightly away from Jonghyun's hair to bite into the slice. He locked eyes with Jonghyun as he chewed and before the other could turn his head back to the cutting board, Jinki brought a hand up to hold it in place. He quickly swallowed the fruit and connected their lips, wasting no time at all to deepen the kiss.

Jonghyun couldn't even protest- not that he wanted to. The situation only escalated from there and soon enough Jinki was rubbing his hardened member against Jonghyun's bottom. That's when Jonghyun had to breakaway. He clutched the counter edge with both hands to catch his breath. "A- ah.." He moaned out, "J- Jinki." This was new, this feeling. Jonghyun felt aroused himself every time they went beyond kissing, but he only touched Jinki. He hadn't yet allowed the other to do the same for him, instead choosing to distract himself until he calmed down. At this moment, however, the pain was too much. He hadn't even taught Jinki about how two males would be able to have sex, so he knew Jinki's current motions were intended for the taller man to find relief only. Jonghyun could feel himself tightening and the ache for something more was overtaking his thoughts. He straightened out and pressed against the counter to separate himself from man behind him. Before Jinki could protest, Jonghyun spun around and pushed a hand down his pants. Jinki's sigh of relief was swallowed as Jonghyun stood on his toes to connect their mouths. It was not Jinki's turn to clutch at the counter's edge on either side of the smaller man's body.

 

After failing many times to at first, Jinki and Jonghyun finally started pulling the formers pants down just enough so that every pair wasn't dirtied after each time. So when Jonghyun saw the other was close he tugged on the pants and moved out of the way and Jinki released- the cabinets were much easier to wipe down than doing loads of laundry.

Jonghyun tucked Jinki back into his pants and rinsed his hands off under the faucet. Before he could dry them off he was turned around. "You want more?" He said without hiding his shock.

Jinki smiled and shook his head as he leaned down. He touched one hand to Jonghyun's chin and the other softly ran along the top of the smaller mans pants, "You too?" He wondered. It was obvious Jonghyun was in need of relief as well.

Jonghyun stuttered as he removed himself from Jinki's hands, "O- oh, no. Thank you."

Jinki frowned, "But Jonghyun-"

"I'm just going to eat quickly, I have work remember?"

"It's always something."

Jonghyun offered him an apologetic smile, "Sorry Jinki."

\---

"Not here," Jonghyun quietly laughed, "We're almost inside." Jonghyun tried to quickly unlock their door, they were just coming from a play and towards the end Jinki attention wasn't on the actors on stage. Jonghyun could feel his burning gaze during the whole final act and once the curtains dropped, the two men took the nearest carriage ride home. Jinki managed to hold himself back since they were in public but as soon as he saw the empty staircase and hallway that led to their home, he no longer did. Jonghyun's heart leapt as soon as the locked turned and the door was opened. He couldn't hold in his giggles as Jinki practically carried him inside. The two men in their rush to be in their safe place missed the shadows beneath the door across the hall.

\---

Jonghyun decided the only way not to be late to work in the morning was if he woke up at least 30 minutes before his usual time. That way, even with his ungodly amount of 'protests' to fend off Jinki.. he would be able to make it out of the door early enough to reach campus before the start of his first class.

"Sweetheart."

"I know." Jinki placed his hands atop of Jonghyun that were on both sides of his face. "Your students need you."

Jonghyun laughed, the one thing he regretted teaching Jinki was sarcasm. "Well if you already know, me leaving should be much easier." He said smartly as he cheesed at Jinki and dropped his hands. Jonghyun quickly grabbed his briefcase from the floor and turned around to open the door. He barely made it past the threshold before he was pulled back and lightly pushed against the once again closed door.

"I said 'I know,' not 'I agree'." Jinki laughed before kissing the smaller man.

"You're the worst."

 

Jonghyun adjusted his collar when he was finally able to 'escape' and close the door. He was smiling up at the numbers on his door and when he turned around he jumped in shock. "O-oh Mrs. Jacobson.. How do you do?" Jonghyun cheery smile faltered when the older lady simply stared at him. "Mrs. Jacobson?"

"Are your parents aware of your.. situation?"

Jonghyun pursed his brows, what in the world was she talking about?

"Is this why you and Ms. Lora broke your relationship? And why you always denied the opportunity to be coupled with one of my daughters Mr. Kim?"

"Mrs. Jacobson.. I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"I'm speaking of your preferences Mr. Kim.. for the same sex."

"What-?!"

"Don't try to deny it Mr. Kim. It's been weeks and I've seen and heard enough. You two rarely leave your apartment. And every time you do.. your appearance is disheveled, your closeness intimate and unnormal. I hear your hushed whispers and giggles whenever you two are near your door.. I'm not stupid Mr. Kim. What you're doing is immoral and ungodly."

Jonghyun lightly shook at the disgust spooling from the woman's eyes. A woman he'd trusted and saw as a mother-figure.. someone he thought to be kind. His voice lightly cracked as he quietly responded, "I'm sorry?"

"You should be-"

"No. I'm sorry, but I don't know who you think you're speaking to you nosy old bat." Surprising both himself and the old lady with his venomous words, Jonghyun turned to make his way down the hall.

"It's sinful!" She spoke loudly at his retreating back. "You should feel shamed- it's not right and illegal!"

Jonghyun had already made his way down half a flight of stairs but he caught those last words and they shook him.

For the rest of the day he was barely able to be his best. He spoke to his students in monotone and failed at smiling and greeting his coworkers and others he passed. Jonghyun felt at war with himself and afraid. When he arrived home he denied Jinki's greeting-kiss and went straight to bed. The next morning he simply brushed his teeth and changed, leaving the house without eating breakfast or saying goodbye. He felt trapped.

At dinner on the third night, Jonghyun finally decided he shouldn't wholly ignore Jinki- especially when the other did no wrong.

"Jonghyun? What's the matter?" Jinki asked from across the table. "Are you unwell?"

"You assume I'm unwell because I don't feel like jacking you off?"

Jinki jumped slightly at the bitter tone. "What? Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"I'm sure you miss what I can do for you, but I haven't been up for it lately."

Jinki could feel himself becoming upset, sex was the furthest thing from his mind. "I could care less about that. I just want to know what's bothering you. It's obvious somethings been on your mind."

Jonghyun stopped picking at his food and looked up at Jinki's worried eyes. He sighed and placed his fork down. "I'm sorry Jinki.. It's just stress alright?"

"What can I do?"

Jonghyun looked down at his food and stood up. He picked up his plate and scraped what he didn't eat into the trash before placing the dish in the sink. When he turned and walked towards Jinki the older was still staring at him with those sad, confused eyes. "You needn't do anything." He leaned down and softly kissed Jinki's forehead. "I'll figure something out." With that he left a still confused Jinki in the dining room as he went off to bed.

\---

When Jinki surmised he could go without sex, he believed it. In fact he still did- but he never thought about losing every touch. How long did he have to go without any form of intimacy from he one he loved the most? It's been weeks since their last kiss by the door. Since then, they still talk, still visit the orphanage, check in on the nearly restored manor, still have lunches with his grandmother, lunched with Kibum and Arisa, still sleep in the same bed.. but their tenderness, their affection- it's either unvoiced or ignored. Jinki felt miserable, the only explanation he could come up with was that it was his fault. Perhaps Jonghyun got tired of his clinginess, maybe he was being to aggressive, or anything else caused by Jinki himself. That's why Jinki made it his goal to make it right as soon as Jonghyun got home.

 

When Jonghyun walked through the door he was surprised to see dinner on the living room table. It smelled amazing. He hung his coat and satchel on the rack by the door and approached the food. Something on the couch caught his sight, his silk pajamas that he wore on special occasions was laid across the arm. Just as he reached for it, Jinki emerged from the kitchen with pot holders on as held a pot of steaming tea.

"Oh, Jonghyun! You're home." 

"I am." He smiled faintly. "What's all this?"

"Go get changed and I'll let you know."

Once he saw Jinki wouldn't speak any further he did as requested. When he emerged from the room, Jinki was seated on the sofa. The teapot along with two cups were placed on the coffee table as well. Jonghyun sat upon the sofa as well. "So.." He smiled at Jinki.

Jinki turned a bit towards Jonghyun. "Let's eat."

"Jinki." he said seriously.

"Alright." Jinki sighed. "Jonghyun. I'm sorry."

The smaller man furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I pushed my urges on you constantly. It was so new and exciting to me but I never figured what it was doing to you."

"Jinki-"

"So I'm sorry. I love you and I'd never want to force you to do anything you don't like or aren't ready for. I'd wait forever if it meant you would still be at my side."

The guilt settled in once again. Jonghyun sighed, he couldn't let Jinki go on believing he was the cause of their rift.. so he decided to tell Jinki about his last conversation with Mrs. Jacobson.

 

"I told you once before Jonghyun.. We shouldn't care what people think, especially if it will interfere and hurt us."

"We should if what were doing could get us put in jail and shamed! Is it worth it Jinki?"

"You're worth everything to me!"

Jonghyun's next words were caught in his throat and the raw emotion coming from Jinki caused his eyes to water.

"I left everything I ever knew. Yes, I wondered what the human world was like and I wanted to find out about myself.. but more than anything I didn't want to part from you." Jinki didn't let the tears fall form his eyes. "I love you Jonghyun. And I know what that means, because I know how I feel. And although what Mrs. Jacobson said was appalling and may have made you pull away.." Jinki's lips trembled at his next words, "You were never fully mine before that.. were you?"

"W- what do you mean?"

"You always held back, ran from me. Even after we became intimate, only I was on the receiving end. You never let me touch you."

Jonghyun was becoming even more upset with every word, "You may not know this, but people would kill to have that problem-"

"Not me. I would always wonder why. Maybe you weren't ready, but then I'd think why you seemed so willing to please me. Maybe you were embarrassed, but then again you'd always seem so confident. Please tell me the reason."

"I just.." he trailed off, unable to finish.

Jinki looked down and a sole tear escaped. "Do you know what's worse than you denying my touch?" Jinki slowly looked up into Jonghyun's panicking eyes. "Not once.." his voice cracked, "Not once have you told me you love me."

Jonghyun blinked rapidly and looked away, was this true?

"Y-you do love me.. Don't you Jonghyun?"

When he looked back at Jinki, his stomach dropped. The man looked so torn apart. "How could you even ask that?"

"Then tell me." Jinki lowered his voice to a whisper. "Please?"

Jonghyun wanted to, he wanted to so terribly.. but when he opened his mouth- nothing came out. There was a chance that if they stopped right now.. if they didn't fall to deeply- they might be able to return to how they were at first.. in a moral and just friendship. This reasoning along with his fear of the unknown kept Jonghyun from responding.. no matter how much the look on Jinki's face broke his heart.

Jinki softly nodded before turning away and looking ahead. He felt drained. Jonghyun didn't love him. "Well then," he cleared his throat, "since the manor is almost finished.. I'm sure I could go there." Jinki wasn't looking at the other, but since he heard no protest he continued. "That's where you can find me, anytime you need me alright?" He stood up slowly and made his way to the bedroom.

Jonghyun sat in shock for what seemed like hours but what was most likely a few minutes before Jinki returned with a small bag. The older man walked over to the rack slowly and put on his coat.

Jinki never saw this coming, not matter how many times the voice in his head told him Jonghyun didn't feel the same. He figured even if that was true he'd stay by his side, but how could he have known how vicious the pain would be. He'll admit he wasn't moving as quick as he could, even in this state, in hopes that the seated man would voice an protest- but alas it was in vain, seeing as Jonghyun merely stared at him with blank, wet eyes. With one hand on the door knob he turned back to Jonghyun. "I'll be at the manor.. alright?"

Jonghyun slowly nodded and kept silent even as Jinki deflated and exited the apartment. He stared at the door so long he was sure Jinki would already have found a carriage. The only movement of his body was his heart slamming in his chest, that is until he blinked heavily and made to stand up. He was unable to fully and his knees buckled beneath him, causing him to collapse by the sofa with a loud cry. Sobs racked through his body.

Jinki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: R u mad orrrr 
> 
> You wanna throw rocks at me? Go ahead.. I deserve it- BUT if you do... no last chapter *GASP* did I type that right? "last chapter" oh boi 
> 
> Stay tuned ;)


	11. For the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the final chapter! I'm happy/sad.. I'm sappyyyy

Jonghyun dismissed his class with a smile and watched from his desk as each of his students exited the lecture room. He looked up as one of his students walked over to him instead of the door. "Mr. Bin." he greeted.

"Hey professor. About your last lecture, when you said based on ones vernacular.." 

The students voice was momentarily drowned out when Jonghyun's eyes caught ahold of the book in his hands. Mr. Bin was toting around a copy of 'Frankenstein'. This novel serving as the first reminder of Jinki today. Jonghyun shook himself out of his head and thankfully caught enough of his students question to give him a helpful answer. Only once the student exited the room with the professors soft request to 'close the door', did Jonghyun allow himself to think of his dear.. friend. He leaned back in his chair and furiously rubbed at his face before standing with a sigh. Jinki had left the apartment 24 days ago and the only time Jonghyun had seen him was when the older man showed up a few days after to get the rest of his belongings. The conversation they had at the time was quick and awkward. Jonghyun had tried his hardest not to let the other see he was just as miserable as Jinki looked. He only did that so that Jinki would let go. He didn't want to lose him, but he didn't want to chance them falling back into each other.. not when that had too many risks.

He clutched at his briefcase and adjusted his satchel across his chest as he walked down the hall. His swift strut was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Professor Kim!"

Jonghyun turned towards the voice and his eyes widened when he was met with none other than his favorite student-cartographer. "Taemin." He smiled.

"Finally I'm seeing you here. I thought, perhaps, you'd lied about being a professor." Taemin joked.

"Why in the world would I lie about that." he laughed.

"To have me respect you." the student shrugged.

Jonghyun knew the other was playing around with him but he was still taken a bit aback, "You don't respect me?"

"Sure."

Jonghyun shook his head and the two fell into conversation as they made their way outside.

"Oh! I meant to tell you, Granny Min-Seo finally found it!"

Jonghyun smiled, he'd forgotten the young man called Jinki's grandmother that. "What do you mean?"

"Proof of our relation!"

Jonghyun halted, "What?!"

"I know right! I was so shocked. I mean not by blood, but my family happens to sit on a different branch of the Lee family tree.. the same tree Lee Charles is a part of."

"Jinki's father?"

"Mm hm." Taemin smiled at the surprised short man's face. "It took so long because Min-Seo was checking her husbands family only. You see Jinki's parents were both Lee's from different families, did you know that?"

Jonghyun shook his head, he'd never thought too much into it, thinking A-Ra took Charles' surname but that wouldn't explain Min-Seo's last name. That means A-Ra didn't have to change her name, it was already Lee. "So you're related to Charles?"

"Yes sir.. Which means I'm related to monkey-man - a thousand times removed of course."

Jonghyun laughed with Taemin.

"The only downside is my grandma has a little rivalry going on with Min-Seo."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah, I've tried telling those ladies there's enough of me to go around.. but alas," Taemin checked the time on his watch and started backing away, back into the building, "they can't get enough of me." he joked. "My next class should be starting in a few, I'll see you around professor."

"By Taemin." Jonghyun smiled and waved at the departing student. This was the lightest he's felt in weeks, he even was able to say Jinki's name without choking up. Unfortunately the dreadful feelings came back as soon as the young man disappeared through the university doors.

\---

Jonghyun wondered when he'd gotten so good at lying that he was able to convince his best friend he was alright. Jonghyun had told him the reason he wasn't able to visit is because Jinki had left around a month ago and the literature professor was helping him adjust to staying at the manor. 

Kibum was surprised Jinki was at the level to live independently, even though he knew it was silly to doubt the capabilities of the former wild man. The zoologist was more surprised, however, that Jinki was able to leave Jonghyun. He'd seen how dependent the older was on his old friend, but Kibum supposed Jinki was just on his way to starting his full life now. He left Jonghyun's apartment with the light thought that the son of apes would one day have an amazing backstory to tell his future children.

 

As soon as Jonghyun locked the door and sat down he dropped his façade. He looked over at the clock, it was barely 4 in the afternoon. Jonghyun decided going to bed early couldn't hurt, he wasn't hungry anyway. When he walked into his bedroom he went straight to the closet where his clothes were hung up. He spotted his silk night clothes and lightly touched them before turning his head towards the large dresser in the corner. This is where Jinki's clothes used to be. He walked over to it slowly. Ever since Jinki came that last time, Jonghyun hadn't checked if he took everything. Jonghyun opened the first drawer and sighed heavily.. empty. For the next 3 down, the result was the same. Jonghyun sat on his knees as he opened the final draw slowly, 'please' he silently hoped. He gasped when there in the last drawer lay the set of night clothes Jonghyun had let Jinki wear on his first day here. His fingers shook as he reached for the folded top and brought it towards him. Jonghyun grabbed the pants and quickly changed into the outfit before tumbling into his bed. He still slept on the left side and each night he drifted off to sleep staring at the blank other half. As he lay there curled into himself, he lifted the front of his top and covered his mouth and nose. He took a deep breath hoping to catch even a slight remaining scent. His mouth involuntarily turned up at the corners when he found it. It was barely there.. but it was there. Jonghyun started sobbing, he knew he was kidding himself by denying his feelings. He did lov-

A fierce knocking at the front door broke his thoughts and Jonghyun released the grip he had on his shirt. Before he went to the door, he rushed to the bathroom to wash his face. Jonghyun was surprised to see Jinki's grandmother when he opened the front door. "Mrs. Lee." he greeted.

"Jonghyun." Min-Seo responded as she walked past him without waiting to be let in.

Jonghyun slowly closed the door and turned towards the woman. "Tea?" he offered.

"No thank you, I don't plan on staying long."

"Oh. Then, how may-"

"Do you know where Jinki is?"

Jonghyun could feel his heart speed up. Is the reason why Min-Seo seemed upset because Jinki was missing? Was he not at his house? "The manor?" He said, he hoped it was true.

"Precisely."

The professor was just as confused as he was relieved. If Jinki was alright.. why was Min-Seo here.

"And why is that?" She prodded.

"It- it's his home? Is it not?"

"Mr. Kim, in all this time I've known you, I've thought you to be an intelligent man."

"Excuse me?"

"But, what you're doing- this masochistic behavior.. It's not smart and it's hurting more than yourself."

"Mrs. Lee-"

"Let me finish." Min-Seo demanded causing the younger to close his mouth. "I've seen my grandson everyday for the past month. We've spoken for hours, gone over his studies, went on walks, explored town, we've done almost everything. I love him more than anything in this world and yet, I haven't been able to enjoy our time together. How could I when he so noticeably unhappy?" She let the question sit and watched as the man in front of her looked away, avoiding eye contact. When he returned it, his eyes were red and his expression blank. "I may not understand everything, I don't know all you two shared.. but I do know that he loves you.."

"Mrs. Lee-"

"Jonghyun. Let me finish. My intention today was to see if there was a way to fix all of this. I believed he was dealing with a one-sided love and I intended to talk to you so we could go about handling this in a way that would end in him accepting and moving on.. but when you opened the door, I just knew. I know his love isn't one-sided. You look terrible son. Not from your appearance, but your demeanor.. your eyes. You love him too and yet.. why is he gone?"

Jonghyun's throat was dry and his voice rasped as he tried to respond. He swallowed and answered Min-Seo, "I don't- We.. It's good for him to be independent now. If he learns how to live from others now, he'll be perfect. Don't worry Min-Seo, that family you long for could soon come about and you'll be surrounded by great-grandchildren before you know it."

Min-Seo's eyes watered at the emotion-lacking words and she shook her head. "Are you hearing yourself. It's so obvious you're denying your feelings-"

"He's a man!" Jonghyun didn't have time to feel bad when the older woman jumped slightly. "I'm a man! There is no other love aside from what's platonic, And if there was- it'd be wrong!" He refused to let the threatening tears to spill.

"If this is about god sweetheart." Min-Seo placed her gloved palm onto the shaking man's cheek.

Jonghyun's words shook, "It's not." he whispered.

"I can't say I've been the most religious person since my daughter went missing.. but I've always been a firm believer that love has no bounds. Since god is love.. who are we as mortals to judge it?" She watched as the tears finally spilled from his eyes and her thumb quickly swiped them away. "I care for you Jonghyun, I do.. and I love my grandson more than this world. Why can't you both be happy?"

Jonghyun's eyes hardened. "Because it's not right."

Min-Seo flinched and removed her hand. She looked away before she gave into the urge to give the man a slap. At the door she looked over her shoulder. "You honestly believe that?" She had to hold in her scoff as the young man nodded. "And you believe you don't love him?"

Jonghyun nodded.

\---

Jinki sat on the first branch in one of the trees in his backyard. The night sky was a beautiful as ever. He closed his eyes as his song played over and over in his mind. For the past few days, he sat beside his grandmother as she played Diphylleia Grayi on the piano in his music room. Jinki opened his eyes and smiled at the moon, his heartbreak hadn't changed his feelings towards Jonghyun in the slightest. Even if they weren't returned, Jinki was happy to be able to even feel them.. 'but'.. he thought as a tear slid down his upturned face, 'it still hurts.'

"Jinki."

The man in the tree whipped his head downwards, he hadn't heard anyone approach. No footsteps across the yard, no opening/closing of the back door- nothing. So his shock that he wasn't alone only added to his shock that the man of his thoughts was standing there looking up at him. Jinki couldn't even speak, even in the dark he could see Jonghyun was crying.

"Jinki. I'm sorry. I love you. Please come home." He half choked, half whispered. Jonghyun was shaking, but the world stopped and everything was okay again when Jinki didn't think twice before dropping from the tree and rushing into his open arms.

On a chilly night in April, a few days before Jonghyun's birthday, the two men held each other desperately. They were reunited and Jinki finally knew he was loved.

\---

Jinki stood behind Jonghyun as he rocked them back and forth. The younger man was looking around the living room with sad eyes. Jinki kissed behind his ear and whispered soothingly, "It'll be fine sweetheart."

Jonghyun closed his eyes as he let Jinki's words wash over him. "I've been here for a long time. A lot of memories.. including a lot with you."

Jinki tightened his embrace. "I know, but we'll still have them in here." He nudged his head against Jonghyun's.

The smaller man turned around in Jinki's arms and brought his own around the taller man's neck. "I guess you're right my love."

Jinki dreamily smiled down at him before leaning in to peck his lips. "Remind me why we're spending your birthday moving again?"

"Because.. as much as it pains me, the sooner the better. Tonight we'll spend the whole time in our new bed, eating my favorite foods- that you'll cook of course. You'll give me that present you haven't done a good job of pretending you haven't bought by the way." He teased at the taller man, causing him to blush a bit. "And then tomorrow morning, we'll wake up in our own room. In our own house.." He stood on his toes to give Jinki a lingering kiss.

"Away from judgement 'old hags'.." Jinki teased

"Jinki! I shouldn't have told you." Jonghyun flushed, even if Mrs. Jacobson was in the wrong, he still felt terrible disrespecting his elder.

"I don't even know what 'hag' means." Jinki smiled when Jonghyun started to laugh, he was happy to make him smile again.. but he honestly didn't know what it meant.

\---

"Ooh, this shop Jonny!" 

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and smiled as he was pulled into a perfume store. "Lora, we're supposed to be shopping for a gift for your new beau.. I don't think women's perfume is the best choice." Jonghyun laughed as his friend huffed and ignored his speech, dragging him deeper into the store. It was a Saturday morning in May, almost a whole year since he went on his expedition. He smiled as he recalled his time Kibum, Minho, and Taemin all those months ago.

Speaking of those men, they were now well aware of his relationship with the wild man. It wasn't easy telling them, but since they were all close- Jinki and Taemin even bonding over their newfound kinship- it was bound to come out. 

Kibum was the first to know of course. Jonghyun had taken him out for lunch and they spoke mostly about how tiring it was teaching newly turned adults. When there was a break in their conversation, Jonghyun looked around and took a deep breath.  
-o-o-  
"Kibum. You're my dearest friend." The seemingly out-of-nowhere announcement made the zoologist smile in confusion.

"I am."

"Please don't turn from me."

Kibum's smile dropped at the abrupt turn. "What do you mean?"

"Jinki and I.. we're," he cleared his throat, "we're together."

"'Together?'.. Like.."

"Yes." Jonghyun stared on wide-eyed as he watched Kibum set his drink down slowly.

"I had long suspected about his.. infatuation with you. I just didn't know it was return." The professor said seriously.

Jonghyun tried to swallow the metaphorical lump in his throat. "It is."

Kibum blinked rapidly as he tried to process. "This is a very dangerous situation Jonghyun."

The older man's eyes watered. "I know, but I can't help how I feel."

Kibum stared at him long and hard, if only he knew how he felt with this. It went against what he was raised to know.. but this was his best friend. "Then I will not turn from you." When Jonghyun smiled at him brightly, he knew he'd made the right choice.

-o-o-

Minho had been hired on as a part of Min-Seo's personal security, per Jinki's request, so he was around more than before. That's why Jonghyun felt the need to tell him as well. As Jonghyun looked up and down the rows of perfumes and oils and smiled at the memory of confessing to Minho and how the tall man's response was so.. him.  
-o-o-  
Jonghyun had ascended the great stairs of the manor, head-to-toe in his new set of silk-wear. He'd woken up in search of Jinki and was glad he put on his top and robe before he did because he and Jinki weren't alone. Every room was empty until he reached his, A-Ra's old, writing room. There stood Minho peering out the great window into the backyard. Jonghyun greeted him and went to his side and saw Jinki and Min-Seo having breakfast outside on the new yard furniture on the patio.

"Why don't you join them?"

"I ate already."

"Hmm." Jonghyun went into a daze, partly because he just woke up and partly because Jinki's smile as he chatted with his grandmother was dazzling.

"So you and Mr. Lee live here now?.. Together?"

Jonghyun's heart jumped a bit. He didn't hear disgust or suspicion in the others words, but it was still a touchy subject. "Well. We are. Together- that is." He still stared ahead at Jinki's profile through the glass. He was happy and didn't want to see disappointment from someone he considered a friend.

"Hmm. Well, as long as you two know what you're doing."

Jonghyun's brows furrowed and he turned away from his love to peer up at the man at his side. Not knowing how to necessarily react to that, he partially laughed while he responded, "We do." Jonghyun felt better when he noticed the usually stone man crack a smile.

-o-o-

"Ew, smell this one." Lora brought her wrist up to his face and he took a whiff.

Jonghyun quickly exhaled through his now to get rid of the smell. "It's sour.. You should buy it, it fits your personality." He chuckled as Lora whacked him on the back of his head.

She looked around to make sure no one could hear her before she smiled evilly at him. "You ass."

Jonghyun laughed, "Wimp. Say it louder." He laughed harder when she made an exaggerated/paranoid face before quickly shaking her head and backing away. Jonghyun was glad they were able to go back to being friends, he had always enjoyed her company so much- she was an odd character.. much like a certain cartographer he knew. If things didn't work out between her and 'Cameron' perhaps he could set them up. After their shopping date he'd have to remember to ask if she minded dating someone younger than herself. Taemin probably wouldn't mind dating someone seven years older, Jonghyun knew from experience that the college student was very open-minded.  
-o-o-  
"It's a little unnecessary don't you think?"

"Art history, Taemin?"

"Mm hm."

Jonghyun scrunched up his brows at he sat at his desk. The younger man was sketching out maps on the chalkboard in Jonghyun's lecture room. The room was always empty during the 30 minutes before Jonghyun's last class of the day and sometimes the cartographer would stop by to bother- keep the professor company. Jonghyun sat at his desk going over his upcoming lecture, making sure everything was perfect. He didn't look up from his papers as he replied. "You do know some people dedicate their schooling to such an 'unnecessary' subject."

"Sorry. Scratch that, professor. It's unnecessary to me. Totally uninteresting."

"Well, my dear boy. You need the elective credit.." He finally looked up and waited until Taemin looked at him before he continued, "So suck it up."

Taemin cracked a smile, "Coming from the man who was screaming about a rowboat possibly tipping over.."

Jonghyun held his pencil up in a stabbing position. "Do you want this?"

The younger man laughed and held his hands up as to tell Jonghyun not to attack. "Oh!" Taemin exclaimed making the other jump slightly in his chair. He'd just remembered what he came to tell the professor in the first place. "Please tell Granny Min-Seo she doesn't need to put me or my father in the will!"

"What?" Jonghyun eyes widened.

"I know! She's already gave us enough 'support'. My schooling is basically paid for and the landscaping at my house has never been so.. aesthetically pleasing. My parents and I are very grateful but I think adding us to the family will is a bit much. Even my mother feels odd about it."

"She cares Taemin."

"I know, but-"

"Trust me, it took me a while to understand but this is her way of showing it. She has a lot of money- a lot.. and she wants to share it with the ones she loves."

"I just think it should all go to Jinki."

"Then he'll have too much money." Jonghyun laughed. "And he'll really have no idea what to do with it."

Taemin sighed and turned back to the chalkboard. "I guess, one day inheriting thousands of pounds wouldn't be too bad."

Jonghyun's eyes widened, this kid was unbelievable. "No Taemin.. not bad at all. I haven't prepared for it yet myself." He blurted out.

"Oh, Granny Min-Seo's giving you some too? I thought she was only giving it to relatives."

"Well- yes, but.. No, I meant Jinki's wealth and.." Jonghyun rushed his words, he didn't know how he could back track from this.

Once Taemin noticed how flustered the other was becoming he turned towards Jonghyun with a questioning expression. "Professor?"

"You see.." Jonghyun turned his chair to the side to face the standing student. "Taemin. Jinki and I are.." Jonghyun trailed off and looked to the side.

"Alright." Taemin said simply before turning back to sketch on the chalkboard.

Jonghyun furrowed his brows, "No, Taemin we're.. in a relationship." Taemin looked back at him with a face that screamed 'so? what about it?' 

"I'm happy for you two." Taemin replied, he didn't understand why Jonghyun was getting so riled up.

"Happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You two obviously cared for one another.. I mean, it's only natural for this to be the next step I guess."

Jonghyun watched as the young man went back to perfecting his map on the board. It's astonishing how his young mind worked, if only everyone was so excepting. The professor smiled at Taemin's profile and shook his head slightly before returning to his lecture notes.

-o-o-

"What do you think sir?" The worker asked Jonghyun.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't know if I'd have a use for such oils. I use lotions regularly."

"Well these oils don't leave the same residue behind that lotions do. We also have a variety of scents.."

Jonghyun smiled at the seller as he continued to attempt to get the professor to make a purchase.

"Plus, it has other uses aside from skin moisturizing."

The mysterious, slight smile on the workers face made Jonghyun curious. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's made from all natural ingredients- no irritants whatsoever," The worker step closer and lowered his voice, "which makes for an excellent lubricant." When the smaller man's eyes widened he continued. "For your pleasure.." he then nodded towards the woman the man came in with, "and hers."

Jonghyun looked away from Lora and back to the sellers knowing-expression-showing face. He cleared his throat and looked down at the bottle. "You said you had a l- lilac scent?"

The worker smiled widely. "Yes sir."

"I'll take 2 bottles."

 

\---

 

Jinki laid back against the pillows. This bed larger than their old one, but new- so it was too firm. He wondered if Jonghyun would chastise him if he jumped on it. That thought made him laugh out loud- but he was tempted, that's how uncomfortable this bed was. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Jonghyun walked into the room. Jinki's felt himself tighten. Jonghyun was wearing his silk robe.. only? 'No' Jinki scolded himself. Jonghyun probably had on shorter night pants or undergarments at least, seeing as the season was spring going into summer. Jinki had, of late, kept his mind from wandering too far into the 'gutter'. Although he knew Jonghyun's reasons for leaving before, he still felt the need not push for anything and let the younger man make all of the moves so far. Therefore, they hadn't ventured beyond kissing since their reunion. It was difficult, however, especially when everything about his love was so alluring. Especially now with the soft glow of the light reflecting off of the rose gold robe and Jonghyun's dark hair. "Hello." he said as Jonghyun walked over to Jinki's side of the bed.

"Hi sweetheart." Jonghyun nervously smiled down at him.

Jinki's brow quirked when he noticed the man fidgeting about, Jonghyun even had one hand behind his back. "What do you have there?" He nodded towards the hidden limb. Jinki was starting to get nervous based on how nervous Jonghyun was acting. The older man sat up and turned so that his legs touched the floor. He looked up at the still standing man with questioning eyes. Jonghyun brought his hand forward and pushed it towards Jinki. Jinki slowly grabbed the tiny bottle and read the label. "Oil?" He smiled up and Jonghyun and held in his laughter. Is this why the man appeared to be so nervous? "Do you want a massage my darling?"

Jonghyun melted at those words. He smiled sweetly down at Jinki and willed his nerves to go away or at least calm down. Jinki was looking up at him with such tenderness that Jonghyun knew he was making the right choice. He shook his head slightly and brought his hands to the belt of his robe. Jinki's eyes caught the movement and he quickly looked back at Jonghyun. The small man could see the confusion in his loves eyes but he kept the contact intact as he untied the silk rope and let the robe fall open.

Jinki slowly trailed his eyes down the path of skin revealing itself. He almost dropped the item in his hand as he stared widely at the scene in front of him. The rope had fallen open, parting down the middle, showing more of Jonghyun than Jinki's ever seen. His halted his automatic move to touch and paused with his hand reaching out halfway in order to ask permission, "Are you sure?"

Jonghyun continued to smile through his nerves, the man in front of him made it an easy feat. Jinki was so sweet. Jonghyun grabbed the suspended hand and brought his to his stomach. He shivered slightly when Jinki wasted no time in running his fingers along the soft skin. "Jonghyun." he softly whispered.

The standing man stepped forward and brought his right knee to the mattress on Jinki's left. Theirs eyes didn't leave each other as he settled onto the sitting mans lap, bringing his other knee onto the mattress as well. 

Jinki instinctually moved his hands to support Jonghyun's bottom. That movement opened the robe even more so that the smaller man's bare lower body laid flush against Jinki's clothed one. The older man kept his eyes on Jonghyun's, searching for any signs of doubt. Jonghyun simply stared back and smiled reassuringly before bringing his lips to Jinki's. He tightened is hold on Jonghyun's body and ran his tongue lightly over Jonghyun's opening, asking for entrance. 

The younger man quickly complied, the warmth of Jinki's tongue against his spreading through his whole body. Jonghyun's head was tilted upwards by Jinki's right hand so that the older could suck on his bottom lip. Jinki's plump upper lip between his own, the taste of him almost intoxicating, Jonghyun tightened his hold around Jinki's shoulders. A raspy groan escaped his mouth and he felt the man below falter. Jonghyun pulled away just enough to see Jinki's telling expression, the older man was becoming aroused. He brought his hands from around Jinki's neck to the top of his night shirt and quickly starting unbuttoning it. 

As if he couldn't wait for Jonghyun to finish, Jinki started unbuttoning from the bottom and when they met in the middle, their hands rushed against one another as they both fought to take the garment off the rest of the way.

Jonghyun was smiling at their moment of childishness, but that was quickly wiped away when Jinki wrapped a warm hand around his erection. He choked on a half-gasp-half-moan, this was the first time Jinki's ever touched him like this. It was incredible but a small whimper of pain escaped him when Jinki's hand moved up the dry organ.

Always one to catch on, Jinki let go of Jonghyun to reach for the almost forgotten bottle of oil. After lathering some over his hands he quickly reclaimed Jonghyun's member and started pumping. He wanted to waste no time in letting Jonghyun know how appreciative he was and how good he felt every time the younger did this for him.

Jonghyun couldn't think clearly. This is the pleasure that he denied himself all along? It was different from any touch he's ever experienced in his life, way past what he could do to himself. He moaned loudly, the only thing he could do. Luckily the house staff lived in the guest home at the edge of the property, or surely he would be heard. The pleasure was almost too much too soon, for what the younger man had planned for the night. They needed to hold off or what he had in store wouldn't be fulfilled. Jonghyun brought his hands to Jinki's pecs. "Wait, Jinki." The older was still in a trance as he watched his hand go to work. "J- Jinki stop."

Jinki halted his movements, did he do something wrong? he wondered. 

"It- It's possible for.." Jonghyun tried to steady his voice. Jinki's hand had stopped but it was still around him. Jonghyun slowly slid the robe off of his shoulders as he continued. "It's possible for two men to have sex as well."

Jinki watched, mystified, as the rose-gold garment fell to the floor leaving Jonghyun completely bare before him. "H- how?" His hand left Jonghyun's shaft and slid across his thy to wrap around his bottom as the younger man sat up on his knees.

Jonghyun silently instructed Jinki to scoot backwards onto the bed so that the man sat against the headboard. "I'll show you." He whispered as he crawled over to Jinki, stopping at his open legs. Jonghyun's hands made their way to the drawstring of the older man's night pants and untied it. Once it loosened he tugged at the top until Jinki got the hint and lifted his hips for them to be pulled off the rest of the way. Jonghyun tossed the last remaining item of clothing leaving both men bare. He looked at Jinki's half-erect penis and bit his bottom lip. It was now time to venture into the unknown. What they were going to next, neither had experience in. 

Jinki reached towards the bottle of oil when he saw Jonghyun staring at his member, but a quick shake of the younger man's head halted his actions. He'd assumed Jonghyun was going to- "Oh!" he cried out. "Wha-" Jinki's head shot up and his breath caught in his throat. Jonghyun was- his mouth-

Jonghyun decided just to take the plunge and brought Jinki's member into his mouth. He pushed down as far as he could to test his limits before bringing it back out. Seeing Jinki's reaction fueled him and he grabbed the remaining part of Jinki's cock with his left hand. He waited until Jinki calmed himself and looked at him before he kissed the tip. Jonghyun's nerves washed away as he watched Jinki clench his teeth and he reveled in the pained look the older man was giving him. Jonghyun lowered once more, sucking on the tip only. He stopped when Jinki's eyes clenched shut. "Look at me." he softly commanded. Jonghyun needed to see his eyes, he needed to know he was doing a good job.

It was a struggle to concentrate, Jonghyun's hot mouth around him made almost every thing else cancel out. He tensed even more as Jonghyun pulled off and brought his lips to it, moving them up and down the shaft before enveloping it once again. Jinki could feel that old feeling coming back to him, in no time he knew he would finish. His loud cry made Jonghyun halt. He watched as the young man stopped and sat up in search of something. With Jinki's foggy vision he saw Jonghyun grabbing the bottle of oil and pouring it on his hand before tossing it to the side. Jonghyun's left hand returned to Jinki's member and squeezed.

"Not yet," Jonghyun pleaded, "we cant finish now."

Jinki nodded softly and welcomed Jonghyun with open arms as the smaller man brought their lips together once more. Jonghyun's hand was still squeezing him and the younger was panting harshly against his mouth. Jinki started to get worried when the pants and moans started to become more irregular, almost pained-sounding. He pulled away from kissing his love to see Jonghyun's brows scrunched together. "Jong-" he started but was cut off when a loud groan was sounded against his lips. When the younger ducked his head and placed it on Jinki's shoulder, the older was able to see that Jonghyun was doing something behind his back. "What-" this time he cut himself off when he noticed just what Jonghyun was doing. Jinki heated and his voice came out hoarsely "Jonghyun," he whispered, "let- let me see." 

The small man hesitated slightly before looking into Jinki's eyes. What he saw in them made he raise up and turn around.

Jinki held his breath in wonder as Jonghyun leaned forward until the left part of his face pressed against the mattress. His lower half was raised up and exposed in front of Jinki. The older man had never seen something so captivating in his whole life and as he watched the small man's index and middle finger go in and out of himself, Jinki had to grip his phallus tightly as to not finish before they'd fully begun. 

Jonghyun's left hand was on the corresponding cheek, spreading himself open for Jinki to see. His arousal by far trumped his embarrassment at the situation. Even though this was his first time doing this and he'd yet to make the discomfort disappear, the mere fact that Jinki was watching and enjoying him was enough to drive the younger to continue.

Jinki's left hand replaced Jonghyun's and he now held the plump mound to the side. "Here?" he whispered. He knew Jonghyun couldn't see him but the younger seemed to understand what Jinki was asking. This is where he would be in a short while, this is how they'd be able to have sex. Jinki leaned in as close as he could without disrupting the younger's jerky movements. He watched closely as Jonghyun's entrance sucked in his digits. Jinki watched not only for satisfaction, but to learn. He wanted it to be his fingers inside of Jonghyun next time. Soon enough another was added and by the time four of Jonghyun's fingers were stretching him open, both men had trouble breathing.

"Alright." Jonghyun stressed as he pulled out and brought both hands to his hair. His sensitivity was off the charts, but he needed Jinki in him. "Now!"

The older man wasted no time aligning himself with the well-prepared hole. He pushed in slowly until the bulbous tip breached the opening. He paused at Jonghyun choked moans and watched as he slowly twitched around him. Jinki's whole body was burning as he waited. The tight heat surrounding his tip was an inconceivab sensation, Jinki knew that if this was just the beginning he wouldn't last long. A soft hand reached backwards and griped at his right thy breaking him out of his spell. It urged him to come forward and Jinki complied until he was fully sheathed inside his love.

Synchronized sighs left the mouths of both men and the older waited until he knew he could take it before he slowly pulled out then slammed back in. The small man gripped at the blankets above his head and at his lovers thy. 

Jonghyun felt so full, 'this is it' he thought over and over again. 'We're complete'.

Once he was sure the other's moans and cries were from pleasure not pain, Jinki rose up on his knees and increased his speed. With both hands on Jonghyun's hips he guided his back and forth on his throbbing member. I knew he couldn't last long and he didn't want to finish, not with Jonghyun's back to him.. he wondered if- 

Jonghyun had to let go of his grip on Jinki's thy because the other was grabbing at his midsection and pushing him on his side. "What-" he attempted to ask, but cut himself off when Jinki pulled out of him. The movement caused him to shudder and he barely registered that he was now on his back with Jinki between his spread legs. It wasn't until Jinki swiftly and wholly entered him once more did Jonghyun snap out of it.

Jinki could only describe the noise his lover just made as a howl. He leaned forward and ran his arms beneath Jonghyun's shoulders, bringing their mouths together in a hot, sloppy kiss. He quickened his pace and although he was with Jonghyun in the here and now, his mind was able to wonder. Everything flashed slowly in just minutes. Their 'break up', their first kiss, Christmas, their first night in England, watching the waters on the ship, staring up at the stars on the island, swinging on large vines, the treehouse, the first time Jinki saw those big, afraid, wondering eyes. "I love you" he heard the man beneath him whisper and Jinki released inside of him with a cry.

The hot fluid rushing inside of him along with Jinki's continuous thrusts caused Jonghyun to finish with a scream not to far behind Jinki. "I love you" he repeated through his harsh breathing. "I love you."

\---

Jonghyun wrapped his robe tightly around himself as he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Stacee, the matriarch of the family that's tended to this manor for 40 years, was making breakfast. Jonghyun was surprised at the scene even if it was something he's seen every Tuesday through Saturday since he's moved in. He guessed he'd have to get used to living wealthily. He thanked Mrs. Stacee when she set his plate and Jinki's on a tray along with two mugs of tea. He rushed up the stairs into their room and smiled at the sight of the still sleeping man. They made love for the first time last night and both fell asleep soon afterwards, with Jonghyun waking up only 20 minutes ago to the lovely smell of breakfast spreading through the house. He placed the tray to the side and crouched down near Jinki's side of the bed to smile at his sleeping face. Jonghyun combed his fingers through Jinki's hair, pushing the long strands back and tucking them behind his ear. "Sweetheart," he whispered, "wake up." He tried a few more times and cheesed when Jinki's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi."

"Good morning my love."

Jinki slowly smiled widely, "Good morning Jonghyun."

"Hungry?" he asked as he continued to run his fingers through Jinki's hair. The older man nodded and Jonghyun chest tightened when he saw Jinki's eyes water. "What is it my sweet?" He huffed down a laugh at the thought that Jinki was so hungry he could cry.

"Thank you Jonghyun."

"For the food?.. Mrs. Stac-"

"No." Jinki said as a tear slipped out of his eye to the pillow his face was pressed against. "Thank you for finding me, teaching me, bringing me with you.. Thank you for loving me."

Jonghyun wiped away tears of his own as he shook his head, leaning forward to press his forehead against Jinki's. "No need Jinki. I will love you always."

\---

Jonghyun sat back against Jinki's chest as they ate their shared breakfast. It was a lazy Saturday and Jonghyun was glad summer was around the corner.. that meant more time with his heart. "It's quiet." Jonghyun whispered.

Jinki finished chewing before answering, "I gave the Stacee's the day off."

"Hmm, so you made this?"

"Yes."

"Goodness I love you." Jonghyun responded causing the man behind him to laugh loudly.

"Is the quiet too much?"

"No, I'll just have to get used to it I guess."

"Well I'd suggest a pet but..."

Jonghyun swatted Jinki's leg beside him playfully. "Hush."

"Maybe-" Jinki closed his mouth. 'Not possible' he answered himself.

"What?" Jonghyun turned his head in order to look over his shoulder.

"I was just thinking.. you know- the orphanage just received it's newest residence and it's a baby.."

Jonghyun placed the plate on his lap to the side and slowly turned to face the other man fully. "Jinki.."

"I know. It's illegal for us to be together, but one of us could adopt the child and we'd secretly raise it together."

"How long have you thought about this?"

"Not long after we moved into the manor." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Of course it's only if you want child-"

Jonghyun rushed at him, effectively shutting him up with a kiss. "Of course, but- but if we do, it'd have to be a while before we visited Borneo again."

Jinki's eyes widened, Jonghyun was accepting this. "That's alright!" he smiled.

"We're going to have a kid!" Jonghyun beamed up at him.

Jinki felt his chest warm at his love's face, he kissed him softly, "We're going to have a kid." His pressed a lingering kiss upon Jonghyun's lips. "Now." he said slyly. "Let's pretend we're going to try the natural way."

Jonghyun was confused at the expression until he felt Jinki's sneaky hands. He rolled his eyes with a smile and wrapped his arms around the man as he straddled his lap. "You idiot."

"hmm 'idiot'.. I don't know what that means." he smiled.

 

The laughter that sounded through the house was soon replaced with cries of pleasure..

and not long after that, those cries into those of an infant.

 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ohh c': I love them <3
> 
> readers I love u
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. such CHEESE am I right?
> 
> p.s.s.. I really tried to write that smut lol, not quite satisfied but I was able to put how I pictured it happening at least. < (//ω//) I still have much to learn > but that's okay


End file.
